Negima: Magus and Mages
by Fortis499
Summary: Shirou Emiya son of The Magus Killer meets Negi Springfield son of The Thousand Master? Will they become allies, or enemies? *On Rewrite All Chapters, so NO UPDATES for awhile... I think?*
1. Author Notes

**Author rants:**

**This is inspired from Gabriel Blessing _In Flight_ and _The Hill of Swords_.**

**So I decided to make this story.**

**In The END, I didn't own ANYTHING (I wish, I Do) ("ToT)**

**This story took place after the _Unlimited Blade Works_ and continued in _Negima!_ Three days before The Kyoto Arc.**

**Also, after get married with Shirou she temporary stop her training with **Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, but she's still his disciple.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Story Terms<em>**

**Magus**: Someone who using Magecraft with **Od** to create Mysteries.  
><strong>Mage<strong>: Someone who using Magecraft with **Mana **to create Mysteries (Chanting through spell).

**Magister Magi**: Title for Mages or Magus when they achieve their certification.

**_NOTES_**: **Mage** dominantly using **Mana** in their magic. Many of them are combat style **Mage** with magic circuit able to regulate **Mana** inside them through process of absorption of **Mana** in the air in a large quantity before using them to create **Mysteries**. While **Magus** used **Od** to enact a **Mystery/Magecraft**, and supply it with **Mana** to maintain the process.

**Magecraft**: Ability to reproduce what can't be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds (can be done through some mundane mean)  
><strong>Od<strong>: the energy found within living organism (Magic Circuit)  
><strong>Mana<strong>: The life forces of the planet and exists in the atmosphere

* * *

><p><strong><em>Magical System<em>**

**Mundus Magicus (Mage) / Type-Mars (Magus)****  
><strong>**Domain: Magical World**

Mundus Magicus is the magical counterpart of the Earth where magic is extremely abundant and well known by all its inhabitants, and all of its technology seems to be powered by magic.

Mundus Magicus is full of mythical creatures that seem to take the place of regular animals and most of its population is compose of human like hybrids.

Created by The daughter of The Mage of the Beginning Amateru the founder the kingdom of Ostia **(a.k.a. The Denial of Nothingness)** Master of the **first magic**.

**The Mage's Association****  
><strong>**Domain: Earth**

An international, self-preservative organization created by western magi for the purpose of controlling, concealing and developing Magecraft.

It has many laboratories and research bodies that seek to advance the progress of Thaumaturgy, as well as institutions that transmit their secrets to the next generation. Although the emphasis lies on the pursuit of knowledge, the Association also seeks to increase its own military strength so it can defend itself against those that might threaten it, such as the Holy Church, other mystic organizations and supernatural forces seeking to punish mankind for meddling with areas that should not be touched.

It also imposes and enforces laws over the use of Thaumaturgy. However, on that aspect the Mage's Association is mainly concerned with the preservation and concealment of Magecraft. So, as long as a magus does not becomes a threat that might reveal the existence of Thaumaturgy to the common public, the Association will not interfere with him, even if said magus causes the most hideous crimes.

The two worlds are aware of each others.  
>Those two are ally, but always deals with their own affair.<br>They never step onto each other's territory.

**_NOTES_**: The **Mages** called the Magical World is **Mundus Magicus**, while The **Magus** called it **Type-Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>Appearance<strong>

**Shirou age is 22 years old and Rin is 21**

**Rin body has matured, her curve is becoming like an hourglass and of course her breast is… average like Chisame (not like Ayaka, Chizuru, Mana and Kaede). Her height now is 163cm. Her hair is now reaching her waist and she let it loose (not using pigtail anymore).**

**Shirou is now taller, about 185cm (almost reaching Archer heights, 187cm. His body becoming more toned after him and Rin went to The Clock Tower. His hair is now showing some white streaks on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if when there are some rewrite when you're reading.<strong>

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**

* * *

><p>The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.<p>

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: www change org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang

IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>Darth Drafter<br>arturus  
>Iseal<br>Shisarakage  
>Uzunaru999<br>Dark-Knight  
>fearme80<br>Devilsummoner666  
>slicerness<br>Toa Naruto  
>Soleneus<br>kagedoragon  
>dansama92<br>KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<br>KyuubiiLover27  
>MozillaEverer<br>4rm36uy  
>ebm6969<br>Repiece  
>phantomshadowdragon<br>Colonel Eagle  
>Timothy1988<br>ShadowZenith  
>awsm125<br>The Purple Critic  
>Darkepyon<br>Zombyra  
>brickster409<br>ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Silvdra-zero<br>Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime  
>CloudRed1988<br>forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>Lost my shoe in Sheol  
>ToyHaunter<br>Hiyami  
>PuckReathof<br>demonsinger  
>konomu-Imout<br>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
>yuseiko-chan<br>Elvira-baba  
>Icecce<br>iampieman  
>Ultimabloodblade<br>Gintoki  
>kumar9900<br>DemonAngel of Ice  
>dragon-cloud16<br>Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf  
>Flame-Fist-Ace<br>Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<br>kniznik  
>NARUHAREM FOREVA<br>NHunter  
>Angry Hamster<br>Kouken Tenshi  
>Yume Saint-Clair<br>Oo-chan  
>jojo(non inscrit)<br>gaia (pas inscrit)  
>Estelle Uzumaki<br>Melana76  
>onarluca<br>Xanara  
>odvie<br>archiemouse  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>taj14  
>c i am a dragon<br>God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
>Warrior of Olympus<br>Xxfreefallangelxx  
>BituMAN<br>shadowcub  
>acepro Evolution<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Hunter200007<br>kyo anime  
>Nysk<br>Killeraction49  
>Storylover213<br>arya19  
>irvanthedamned<br>Kiranos  
>KingKidBadAss<br>nimb09  
>Paladeus<br>Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth  
>DrunkManSquakin<br>cabel1972  
>dynomike88<br>Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<br>Rekmond  
>Farmer Kyle<br>You-Lack-BadAssery  
>Silverscale<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Harute Haptism<br>Oxyxoon  
>high lord mage<br>FatalCrimsonScion  
>Starfire99<br>Doombreed  
>AdamantiumTP<br>NightInk  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>God Emperor of GAR-halla<br>xArtehx  
>Kapola Nuva<br>HunterAzrael  
>anime-death-angel<br>sabery  
>Bahamutzero94<br>Soul Painted Black  
>Infinite Freedome<br>Rodneysao  
>Shatsuka<br>jm1681  
>Ookami88<br>Akira Strider  
>empresskitsune<br>KitsuneGirl021  
>KagomeGirl021<br>Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<br>CelticReaper  
>fullhouses<br>Felur  
>TitaniumWyvern<br>NeonZangetsu  
>LargerSnowdevil<br>I'm Yu  
>Define Incompetent<br>Caw-Raven  
>BackwardsHazard<br>lord Martiya  
>Umashido<br>pokemoncosmoking  
>sjghostwriter18<br>scout360pyro  
>taintedloki<br>MtSarx  
>kumar9900<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Soulblazer87<br>Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<br>us4gi-ch4n  
>Shirabaka Tenji<br>Spear-of-the-doomed  
>Painsake<br>Ben1987  
>Spartan Ninja<br>dante5986  
>Victoriousvillian<br>Sage of Eyes  
>Boomerbambam<br>YosoNoAkuma  
>Megaman88<br>Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Daniel Lynx  
>Sibjisibdi<br>sleepwhenyourdead1989  
>BackwardsHazard<br>Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan  
>Duochanfan<br>alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>EternalKnight219<br>deadak  
>Idiote<br>AkumaKami64  
>loki0191<br>konoha's Nightmare  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku  
>spider79<br>ZloGlaZ  
>Erebus of the Banat<br>belnonm  
>Tristan Blackheart<br>Xefix  
>dbzsotrum9<br>Nanna00  
>kired-reader<br>Kingswriter  
>hollyshortfowl<br>ChaosRaptorEye  
>The Infamous Man<br>Vampchick2010  
>THE Dark Dragen<br>26-Lord-Pain  
>Vail Ryuketsu<br>darkmatter13  
>forbiddenfruitunloved<br>lostandthedamned  
>EmperialGem21<br>Chiyo Asakura  
>SnakeHead85<br>Zediir  
>OccultAura<br>ZeroZangetsu  
>will1by2<br>Taullinis  
>dregus<br>rst64lc  
>Leaf Ranger<br>Meowpuppy  
>Sage of Oblivion<br>Iopno  
>Grz<br>Silvercrystal. ct  
>MercuryDawn<br>mamoru3193  
>BeastWithin<br>gunman  
>2ndsly<br>biggbull2  
>iron elsar<br>andlaissam  
>kayra isis<br>lycanoda  
>Kenpach17<br>DarkYami Motou  
>Manga154<br>Marionnette0116  
>Phoenix182<br>catsfissh  
>sambit<br>Talonspike  
>Ten Commandments<br>dagoredhel  
>pac628<br>Black Volcaona  
>bloody wolf26<br>shizuma12  
>Isom<br>Dark Dragen  
>The Goddess of Darkness<br>Magic IS WHAT  
>Minako Uzumaki<br>River Nailo-Chaos  
>Kira Kyuu<br>johnny89644  
>Rune Dela Vega<br>jsprx  
>End of an Era<br>Senjuto  
>Kenesu<br>Deltablacknaruto  
>Baka Ecchi Kon<br>WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
>Deathwatch Razgriz<br>11martin  
>ryanshadow19<br>TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
>Ayame0217<br>harry1817  
>Blade1986<br>ZariGS  
>heavenzhell<br>TheSutoikku  
>Fayneir<br>Dragon Wizard 91  
>Final Cyn<br>shadowaseno  
>infinite-yami<br>TheSilentJackofallTrades  
>Dark Dragon of Amaterasu<br>notgonnasay09  
>m6l99 the second<br>RX78-3  
>The-Eighth-Sin<br>Kelligor  
>Sunny Lighter<br>Kingswriter  
>Fuyutaro son<br>Anke14  
>djjaca<br>Shawis Relzair  
>KitsuneDragon<br>HiroJiyuNaka  
>MasterZelva<br>Irishfighter  
>7 Winds<br>Arsenic Snowflake  
>K.S.T.M<br>RudyCrims  
>Train1<br>KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
>Snipa<br>Shiek927  
>Evil Long Penname Having Individual End<br>Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
>Marjo76<br>GreenRena  
>midnight-raven-wing<br>Mikhail Inspired  
>solitare<br>rajvir  
>CloeyMarie<br>The Madness Of My Life  
>raw666<br>Karryn  
>leighann101<br>Naruto-lost-deathnote  
>ParanoidSchizo91<br>kanshisha kitsune  
>germanyswarrior<br>askas30  
>kami no Kage<br>ssjgokillo  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<br>NoLifeKing666  
>santanaann<br>doom13  
>Burning Shadow Wolf<br>Hawner  
>just-alive<br>1sunfun  
>thekiler00<br>Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
>kyuubinaruto634<br>Sportsman  
>OoOXylionOoO<br>Kotias  
>StormxD95<br>demonkira  
>Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman<br>Konerok Hadorak  
>StarGazingAtMidnight<br>FlameDragon14  
>Woodsymoments<br>my-dear-fangirl  
>LoverofLemon<br>irenia  
>OutlawJustice<br>alkkhes  
>Kingkakashi<br>ob niixillis  
>Animefangirl95<br>dark-phantom-dragon  
>Piacine<br>Pharos nous  
>Seta<br>Vincent Avalon  
>Slayer End<br>tenrou29  
>Villain84 Beta 01<br>Valdimarian  
>TheLastTest<br>Phoenix-Amazone  
>Liarana<br>philae89  
>JTFLAM<br>zaika  
>Blackmoony83<br>Skoliro  
>sakura-okasan<br>Tsuh  
>Cyntalan<br>Kael Hyun  
>ChaosRune<br>stoddapb  
>Botosai2001<br>Kouka no Ryuu  
>Firestorm2004<br>Dericof Diname  
>Little Morgsi<br>Kuro Chidori  
>Death123123<br>lou2003us  
>Gohan Zero<br>zxasxc  
>RANMACAT<br>Faded Flight  
>Akuma-Heika<br>Dr. Blue22  
>ultima-owner<br>Lord SilverKnight  
>qckslvykid<br>Znerom  
>Blood Wizard<br>Kiukun-Nadralex  
>phoenixflame22<br>.Dawn  
>MysticSuperSaiyanGohan<br>NyaaMe0W  
>Sedaiv<br>umbra proeliator  
>luneta-star<br>linsword01  
>Khait Khepri<br>Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
>AznPuffyHair<br>Kaori  
>Grindle_the_Wise<br>Reaper2040  
>Mai-Long<br>LIGNTNING THIEF  
>croix ky<br>germanyswarrior  
>squibalicious<br>Wicked Lovely 17  
>FlashDevil<br>fated slayer  
>maddnessisgood<br>violettruth  
>SagaAuraMana<br>death77  
>dracokyuubi<br>TheOtaku Akatsuki  
>Fiori75<br>Master-of-Mythology  
>Raxius<br>CherryBerry58  
>Kage no hon'no<br>Lathen11  
>Itachi Hyuuga<br>Yoko The Spirit Fox  
>Lithius Osmius<br>tridemonnaruto  
>TigerZodiacAnimeGuru<br>Darkmanu  
>xXxDragonxPhoenixXx<br>munesanzune  
>Alex189<br>GStarrahhxx72  
>EliteDog<br>grenouille7777  
>Cloud Piece<br>Liger01  
>WhiteElfElder<br>lancecomwar  
>Aeonir<br>Random user  
>James Masters<br>Pokethat  
>DanteSparda894<br>Faraway-R  
>Lord Xantos A. Fowl<br>XKhaosXKyuubiX  
>Daenerys Starcatcher<br>kumar9900  
>XXsnowXXblind<br>Marick Kel Thalas  
>lou2003us<br>The wolf god Fenrir  
>krobin02<br>stone20  
>Hattori Sei<br>Bonesboy15  
>spidermonkey92k<br>Katea-Nui  
>PZldfn<br>Mach68  
>Star1wars3<br>MadxHatter123  
>shelter<br>Ryuu no kage  
>epicallyshawn<br>Gilgameshtheking9791  
>GottaLUVmyth<br>Boneboy15  
>KatzeNoel<br>Siriusly Grim  
>Ex10<br>Seans  
>Korisovra<br>Unknown Shinobi  
>robzone<br>Ashes of the Dragon  
>Darkangel2221<br>honeyMellon  
>Fluffydruid<br>CyberSleepy  
>Gun Wraith<br>Trincessblack  
>huntershalsher13<br>sutam 1  
>Zarosian Chaos<br>LegendaryGamer  
>Cricycle<br>Thatguy6660  
>RyokoTenchi<br>Cyn Finnegan  
>Renting<br>YoukoTaichou  
>DarkusCyril<br>Vulkan  
>NostradamusMB<br>narusaku dramione  
>Dr5wolz-AA<br>DM2012  
>Darknessflamesaiyan<br>ImSoGodLikeIsh  
>hollow-kyuubi<br>Zerothanhedgehog  
>King of Hearts 129<br>Crowfether  
>Edokage<br>Ibskib  
>Chrisdz<br>FF8 Squall Lionhart  
>Dany le fou<br>hokage of dragon  
>RyuzakiLaw1<br>Ag3nt-T  
>1sniperwolf<br>Allena Moyashi Walker  
>Crono Drago<br>Noir Detective  
>Time Hollow<br>fg7dragon  
>Dragon VS Phoenix<p>

* * *

><p>This is place where our imagination fly<br>This is place where we expressed our feelings  
>In this place <strong>we don't need anythings<br>****Reviews, Appreciations, and Flames is that we all wanted**

This is my solidarity for all of my fellow writers...

**FORTIS 499**


	2. Chapter 01 REVISED

**Author:** ** I didn't own ANYTHING, and I wish for it. (~T3T)~  
>Everyone: It's never going to happen (^3^)<br>Author: *running and crying so hard (ToT)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Few years after the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka flee from The Clock Tower and moved to Mahora Academy to avoided The Clock Tower and take new job as teacher(Mercenary) at Mahora Academy.<strong>

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p>"Talk"<p>

_"Whispering"_

**"Shout"**

**_"Spell/Aria/Magic Relation Words"_**

[Phone or Telepathic Communication]

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Moving to Mahora<em>**

* * *

><p>Shirou jolted awake when the train came to stop when reaching the station. The first thing that crossed through his mind was looking where his companionpartner/wife is.

"Are you okay, young man?" the passenger in front of him asked.

He remembered when Rin told him that she need to use the restroom when he was half asleep, "Nothing ma'am, just looking for my wife," he answered. She'd been with them from the first station when they ride on this train.

"Ah, a young married couple," She cupped her cheek with one hand, "I still remember just like when my first honeymoon with my husband" the old lady said while reminiscing.

"Yeah, we've just married about two months ago," Shirou start scratching his cheek. When they are still talking, Shirou companion/partnet/wife just came back from the restroom.

"So, this is the lucky young lady, I must say, she's beautiful," the old lady stated with happiness in her voice.

"Yes, she is, ma'am," Shirou said with a hint of pride and slight blush on his cheek, while Rin face is like tomatoes.

"Hmm, did you already have morning sickness, my dear?" the old lady asks with teasing tone.

"Nnnnooo, ma'am, we're just not sure about having children yet," the young married answer together.

"But it seemed you two definitely, expecting one, did you not?" the old lady asked me with happy smile on her face.

The train announcement suddenly rang, said it was nearing Mahora Academy.

"Ahahaha, that is our stop ma'am, we'll better get ready," Shirou awkwardly said, ending their last topic about _children._

"Good luck young man, and take care of your wife, she's a blessing for your life, and make her happy," advised the old lady.

"With all my life, ma'am," He said with determination in my voice, and get off from the train.

"Be safe on your ride ma'am," Rin bowed before getting off the train.

* * *

><p>As they get out from the train station, they started looking around and amazed at the size of Mahora Academy, and also an empty street. They realized that school was out since it was the Sunday and it's nearly 16.00 AM. Shirou took out the map that Dean gave them and start walking, looking where the Dean office building at.<p>

After walking around for a while, they saw a person standing outside the Dean office building "Maybe this is the place," Shirou told Rin and try to asking the person where Dean Office is, "Excused me miss, could you take us to the Dean office?"

A woman in his early thirty smiled, "Yes, the Dean was expecting you two," she gestured a hand to following her, "Please follow me," and start walking to the hall.

Shirou couldn't stop starring the woman because of one thing in mind._ 'It's HUGE!'_ Shirou said out loud in his mind.

Unknown to Shirou Rin eyebrows start twitching. "Dear, mind to share what's on your _mind_?" Rin sweetly ask with so much Killing Intend that makes Shirou froze and choked.

"Nothing! Honey I swear! I didn't think what you think is!" Shirou mouth spontaneously answered with flustered expression.

"Good, I hope you didn't _think_ what I've _think_ right now" still with her sweet voice. Shizuna trying so hard to hold her giggle from the couple.

As they reach a door, the woman knocked it and gruff voice could be heard, "Come in," and they walked in.

* * *

><p>The first thing in from the couple thoughts was <em>"Big…"<em> as they stared at the headmaster's thick eyebrows as it fell off his face. The headmaster looked up to have his face brighten up at Shirou and Rin.

"Ah, you must be Shirou Emiya-kun! I've been expecting you, erm…" The old man starring to the third person, "And this young lady is?" he asked.

"My name is Rin Emiya, Konoemon-dono, I am his wife." Rin give a curt nod as Konoe Konoemon chuckle.

"Newlywed…" Dean asks.

"Yes Konoemon-dono, just two months ago," Shirou sheepishly said.

"Hohohoho, that's great and congratulation" He rubs his long white beard, Shirou scratches his cheek and Rin looking away, with pink hue on their face. "Just can call me Dean like the other staff, my name is too long and you could misspelled it."

Konoe shifted through his papers. "Let's see now. Ah, both of you had completed her education in England, correct?" Rin nodded. "Mathematics, Chemistry and History skills have been proved worthy as well" Konoemon hummed a bit.

"Is there something wrong Dean?" Rin ask because the Dean is silent now.

"Oh yes, It's because the only vacant subject now was History and P.E." he told her, thinking again.

"I could take the P.E." Shirou requested, "Actually, I'm a drop-out," Shirou sheepishly said. "Also I'd be very indebted to you, if I could take home-economics teacher," he smiled weakly.

Rin beamed at this, "You should take his offer Dean, and you'll be sent to heaven at your first bite!"

"Is that so?" he chuckled, "Alright, Shirou-kun will take the P.E. and Rin-kun will take History class, also I would clear some schedule for Home-Economics class. You wouldn't mind, would you Shirou-kun?" Rin nodded. "Now, let's talk about your other job here," Dean Face turn serious.

"Did you two already know about Nagi Springfield, The Thousand Master?" Dean began to speak.

Looking at his wife he nodded, "Yes we do," Shirou look at the Dean.

"Good, then I don't need to explain more about him and the Ala Rubra," he continued. "His only son, Negi Springfield is here in Mahora, doing his last task to become Magister Magi as a teacher." The Dean explained.

"Seems like he following his father step," Rin's looking at Shirou, "Just like you do, right Dear?" She smiled at Shirou remembering he also following his father ideal, the ideal to save everyone, to be The Hero of Justice.

"Hohoho, I guess I could see that," Dean chuckled, knowing Shirou is also following his father path, as The Magus Killer. A Magus with unorthodox method while doing his job as an assassin.

"Now, I know you two are working for The Clock Tower as mercenaries." The couple nodded, "I would like to hire both of you for unknown time lengths," Dean showed one visible eye.

"The terms and payments?" Shirou feels something off about this, he didn't like to work on one place far too long, because he know The Clock Tower will find them soon enough.

"I'll pay as you would like to charge me and the te-" Dean answered before he felt a predatory eyes on him.

"Down, Honey," Shirou warned Rin soon after he heard and saw glint on her eyes and drools are flowing like a fountain. "I knew something like this would happen," he sighed and massage his temples, "And the terms?" He looks back at Dean and Rin was pouting now.

The Dean feels like his wallet going to have a new hole after he mentions about the payments, "The term is only one, you two are only follows orders from me and no one else." Shirou and Rin eyes turn hard at this.

Rin raised one hand, "We agree on two conditions." Before the Dean could reply Rin cut him, "For me, I want you to accommodate us for everything we need while we are working here."

"And you Shirou?" The Dean fears about having another hole in his wallet becoming sure.

"There will be no secrets between us. You know something, you tell us and vice versa," Shirou said with steeled glare, "Is that acceptable?"

"I accept." the Dean agreed. "Now, your first task is to protect Negi-kun and his class on trip to Kyoto, where The Headquarter of Kansai Magic Association at," Dean gave Shirou and Rin two brown folders.

"So I take it that Kansai and Kantou still didn't make up yet after these years." Shirou mused and opened the folder, "But I thought that your granddaughter existence was proving of cease-fire between them." He said while reading the contents.

"Konoka still haven't learned about her heritage, because her parents didn't permit her to saw the other face of this world yet," the Dean lamented.

"What did you think about them Shirou?" Rin spoke and looking at her husband who stills reading the file.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell?" Shirou whispered when he saw a photo of you woman with blond hair ignoring Rin question, "Why is she doing here?" Shirou asked sternly at the older man.

"Could we discuss this matter tomorrow, Shirou-kun? Rin-kun?" Dean asked, "Right now is not the best time, also I'm sure you two are tired from the trip." Shirou and Rin look at each other then nodded, dropping the subject.

"Well then, about your living arrangements…" Konoemon hummed, "I supposed you two prefer living together than separated right?" the Dean suggested, both Shirou and Rin nodded, "You two can use the one of the empty room at teacher dorm. Shizuna, would you please showing our two guests the teacher dorm in." he speaks through the intercom.

Shirou stand and bowed, "Thank you very much Dean." Konoemon just smiled.

"You two are dismissed," Shizuna came in "Please do keep your voice down at night, there are other residents beside you two." He said with perverted giggle, while both Rin and Shirou were flustered while getting out from the office.

Konoemon sighed and stroking his beard, "I have a feeling that something bad was coming." He stands and walks to his balcony. "But I still can't figure out what it is." Opening the door and standing near the railing.

"I hope, everything is going to be alright," looking into the sky from his balcony.

"I forgot telling them that the class rooster have all of their information, including their three sized." Dean finished with perverted chuckle.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the teacher dorm, Shizuna open the door with her key. Entering the dorm, Shirou and Rin were little surprise with its size. It has small kitchen set with medium refrigerator, dining table with four chairs and washing sink.<p>

On the other side, there's a bed, small couch, low table, a plasma TV on the wall and a dresser with mirror on its door. Their bed was queen size. _'Thank GOD, it was queen size. Rin going to makes me sleep on the couch if it was single size,' _Shirou sigh in relieve.

"This is the bathroom," Shizuna opened a door. "It has a shower, bathtub, and also a washing machine," she explained. _'This is more like an apartment than a dorm,"_ Rin sweatdrop.

After showing around, Shizuna walks to the door "Alright, that's concluding everything on this dorm," she opens the front door. Shirou and Rin walked to front door, bidding her goodbye.

"If you need anything, just ask me, the Dean, or Takamichi-sensei," she advises. Just before the door closed Shizuna turn around, "And one more thing, Rin-sensei," Rin tilt her head, wondering what it is.

"Keep the noises down at night, if you didn't want all the staff teasing you," she winks at her.

Behind the door she heard Rin was shouting incoherent words and Shirou tried to calm her down. "What a cute couple," She giggled and walked away.

"Alright, she's gone." Shirou stated, "Rin, set up some Bounded Field, I'm going to unpack our belongings." He ordered.

Rin rolled her eyes and started her Bounded Field, "Just in case you know, my Bounded Field taxing more energy than you have," Shirou gulped at this, "Maybe you can _replenish_ my energy after this," she licked her lip seductively.

_'Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night,'_ Shirou groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, because it's my first time writing fanfic.<strong>

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	3. Chapter 02

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: New Teachers, Past and Secret<em>**

* * *

><p>Shirou eyes fluttered open from the sound of water pouring. Rubbing sleeps from his eyes, he pulled himself from the bed. After changing his clothes, he walks to the kitchen prepared today breakfast. Wearing his favorite apron, he rummaging the ingredients inside refrigerator, and thinking what kind of breakfast should he makes. He decided to make simple western breakfast, sunny side egg with bacon, including toast and coffee.<p>

Turning her head to the bathroom door, she heard a noise. Smiling, that Shirou just wake up and preparing their breakfast. Turning off the shower, she took her towel and wraps her body and walk out from the bathroom.

Spotting Shirou on the table, silently she sneaks around and hugs him from behind. "Good Morning darling, what's the _breakfast_?" she whispering to his ear.

Surprised from the softness on his back and hot breath on his ear, he smirked. With one swift move, he turns around and pushes Rin onto the counter, changing from their previous position.

"I don't know, maybe _you_ tell me," he whispered while nipping her neck, earning an audible purr and shiver from Rin. Smirked, he runs his hands slowly on her sides, savoring every moments of it.

"Wanna do _it_," she nodded. "But," he pulled away from her, "This is our first day as teacher," he smirked, "And we didn't want to be late."

Taking a seat, he saw Rin puff her cheek "Mou, I'm SO going to get you back for this," she pouted and get dressing.

After wearing her uniform, she went to the table and start eating. Her uniform was red long-sleeved shirt, with dark red long skirt. Her long hair was flowing down to her hips, without any ornament (her hairstyle was pigtail when she's teenager).

After breakfast, she gave Shirou peck on his cheek, "I'll be going first," and goes off.

Smiling, he began cleaning the table. Before he starts washing the dishes he realized that Rin forgot about her bentou.

Sighing he pick the box, "I think, she forgot her lunchbox," he looking at it.

"Maybe I should bring this to her before class start," he said to himself, "Well, I should get ready as well."

He went to the dresser, and wearing his uniform. His suit was plain red with black shirt underneath it, the necktie was red with golden lining on it. Combing his hair, he looks himself at the mirror.

_'I'm beginning looks more like him as time goes by,'_ He sighed, remembering about _Archer_ from the fifth Holy Grail war. His other deluded self.

Putting on his shoes, he went out from their apartment and locks the door; walking to Mahora Academy.

* * *

><p>Rin was heading toward the station as many girls ran past her, and she wondering if the skirts here were too short for them. She tilts her head as he looked at 10 year old boy. <em>'So, this is Negi Springfield, son of The Thousand Master. I wanna tease him a little'<em> she smiled evilly and approaching him.

"Hello there, young one," she bend down and greets him. "Did you get lost?" Smirked inwardly, "This is the middle-high section you know."

Looking to his side, Negi found a woman in her early twenty with long wavy black hair and aqua eyes talking to him. A sincere smile plastered on her face.

"Oh no ma'am, I'm not lost and this is where I go to work," spluttering, he waves his hand in front of him and realized what he just said.

_'He's so cute when we flustered,'_ smiled at the child reaction, "Working? Didn't you are too young for it?" She sound worried.

"Umm, well, it's complicated," He couldn't find the right words.

"You shouldn't tease him too much Mrs. Emiya," said an older man on his early thirty with gray hair, wearing a glasses with hands on his pocket and a cigar on his mouth, walking toward Rin.

"And you are?" she stands up and looking at the white haired man.

"Ah where is my manners," he throws away his cigar and offering his hand. "My name is Takahata T. Takamichi; it's nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is mine," she took his hand. "I guess the Dean already told you about us."

"Yes, indeed," shaking his hand. "Speak to the devil; I think your husband is coming here right now," he look at his side and found a man in a red suit.

"Hello Rin, seems like I catch up with you. And who is this gentlemen also… the kid?" She turns around to see her husband beside her.

"This is Takahata T. Takamichi," gesturing the older man.

"Nice to meet you Takahata –san," giving his hand

"Same here, Mr. Emiya," Takahata shook his hand. "Negi-kun, would you introduce yourself?"

"Yes, my name is Negi Springfield, I am the homeroom teacher of 3-A, it's nice to meet you," he bowed his head.

_'So this is his son,'_ Shirou smiling and ruffling the kid head. "Nice to meet you Negi-kun, this is my wife," gesturing at Rin, "Rin Emiya."

"Hello Negi-kun," Rin smiled at him, on instinct Negi took one step back. Quickly she hugs him, "You're so cute Negi-kun," pressing the child on her chest. "I wish our child will be cute like you in the future," then she snuggling at the child.

Smiling at his wife, _'Maybe we should get one soon,'_ he thought. "Alright Honey, that's enough. I think you're suffocating him," pointing at Negi, the child face is turning pale because the lacks of oxygen.

"Hahaha, I think you're right Mr. Emiya, the Dean is waiting," Takamichi laugh. "And he also told me you should come as well Negi-kun." He looks to Negi.

They walk to the Dean office with Negi hanging on Rin's arms.

* * *

><p>"Come in," the Dean said to someone who knocked on his office door.<p>

"Dean Konoemon, I brought Mr. and Mrs. Emiya also Negi-kun here" Said Takamichi opening the door.

"Hohoho, please take a seat Shirou-kun, Rin-kun, Negi-kun," he told them.

"I see you three already introduce yourself to each other's," he said. "Now did you already know why you are also here Negi-kun?" the Dean asked, Negi shook his head. "Shirou-kun and Rin-kun here are the new teachers for History and P.E." Dean informs the child teacher, "And they are also a Magus from The Clock Tower."

Looking at Negi panicked and Takamichi shocked face he continued, "I'm already aware about their nature, so hold your horses," he raised his hand. "These two are a mercenary, that's why I hired them."

The room become tense, "I can assure you two that we are not a threat," Shirou look at Negi and Takamichi, "We didn't come here for The Clock Tower; we come here because we are hiding from them," he finished.

Relaxing and decided to ask, "Why are you hiding from them? Did you two do something that anger them and labeled you two as fugitive?" Takamichi frowned.

The Dean watch Rin shifted from her seat and looking sad, "Well, it's because…" he stopped because Shirou interrupted.

"It's because we are the one of The Seven Masters in the fifth Holy Grail War," he closed his eyes, the room now silent "But, in the end I destroy the Grail because I know it's corrupted from the third Holy," crossing his legs, "They also knew what kind ability that I possess," opening his eyes, "My name is Shirou Emiya because my father name is Kiritsugu Emiya, The Magus Killer."

Taking a stance, Takamichi ready to attack and Negi start chanting spell. Out from nowhere there's a sword coming down and circling around them, thus entrapping them.

"Please I prefer to avoid fighting," Shirou stand up approaching them. "I know why people against my father because what he's done and I don't like violence." With a flick of his hand all the swords disappear.

"Hohoho, your ability was very interesting indeed," stroking his beard, "Now, have you all calmed down?" he asked, "Good, because you people might destroy my office if you continued," everyone is now relaxing from the tension before.

"Back to business, the school trip is the day after tomorrow, I suggest you two preparing for the trip," Shirou and Rin nodded, "Please introduces them to your class Negi-kun, so they could knowing the girls better. And you stay here Takamichi-kun," he gave his order

"Very well, thank you very much Dean. Negi-kun, please lead the way," stand up and bowing to Dean, he following Negi with his wife behind him.

After the door closed, "Why are you hiring them Dean? Isn't that very risqué for hiring them? Also you know when The Clock Tower found out about them, you will be sentence for hiding fugitive," Takamichi rants at the old man.

"Are you done with your question Takamichi-kun? If yes, please sit down and I will explain everything," his voice calm and very tired about all the commotion.

"As you knew just now, those two are fugitive," he began, "Shirou Emiya received _Sealing of Designation_ from The Clock Tower on their marriage day," shifting from his seat, "When I knew what happened to them, I decided to help them," he explain.

"A _Sealing Designation_? What have they done for receiving that?" Takamichi grimaced.

"Because Shirou Emiya is able to used Reality Marble," raising his hand to stop Takamichi, "But I don't know what kind of Reality Marble he has," stroking his chin, "Also I owed a debt to Kiritsugu Emiya."

Frowning, "Why did you own your debt to someone who killed for money?" His voice darkens.

"Because when he still alive, he was assigned to killed Evangeline, a year after she was cursed by Nagi" Takamichi shocked.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Start<em>

_I was told that someone was able to penetrate the barrier in Mahora and shut it down. Some of our staff that were Mages was attacked, but no casualties. I ran out from my office. I feared the worst, those whoever able to penetrated and shut down the barrier is not something I could ignore for. Because I knew that Evangeline cursed is using the barrier as catalyst._

_Outside I ran on the top of buildings when I heard gunshots and some ice spike was coming out from the ground._

_Rushing to the source, I found a man with spiky gray black hair and gray blank eyes. He wears black suit with grey collar long sleeves with black tie and black coat and he carries some sort of small machine gun **(A/N: It's Calico M950)**on his hand._

_"Hahahaha! You dare try attack me! The Dark Evangel, Maga Nosferatu, the Queen of the Night, the Doll Master, the Lord of Darkness, the Apostle of Destruction?" on her adult from her with hands opens wide._

_The man just ignored her proclamation and keeps shooting at her._

_"Hah! What makes you think you can hurt me with that piece of chunk!" She began chanting, "Lic Lac li Lac Lilac…Venitant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes…" while the man just stand still and pulling out a pistol._

_It was a Thompson Contender (A/N: Let'sjust make the Dean know about his gun, because it was first made in 1965). But the gun seems have some modification, so the barrel looks a little bit longer._

_"Cum Obscurationi flet tempestas Nivalis…_"_Evangeline keeps chanting, the man took out its bullet and loads it._

_I didn't know why he'd still calm despite his enemies were chanting spell. It seems he is a Magus, because he never chants his spell in this battle. Also the bullet that he loads feels something odd about it, but I decided to watch how this fight would end._

_"This is your end, say goodbye" she sneered "Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" she said casting her spell as he took aim and shot._

_The bullet seems unaffected against Evangeline spell and piercing right through it._

_The next thing I know, Evangeline is laying on the ground with her blood keeps flowing._

_The man light up his smoke, and start approaching Evangeline._

_I knew it was not an ordinary bullet nor the bullet that Tatsumiya Mana always used, Because Evangeline gunshot wound still haven't heal yet while she was on her true form._

_Standing in front of her he exhaled the nicotine bar, "It seems you still alive, after get shot by it," his eyes now becoming cold and his voice darken, "The rumor about your strength is true after all, but you are the one who shall die today."_

_She's trying to run away from the mysterious man. But every moved she'd make her whole body screams pain, looking back to mysterious man, "Please don't kill me, I didn't ask becoming like this. I didn't kill them because I want to. If I can, I wouldn't ask to become like this," she pleaded to the one who's going to execute her._

_Before he killed her I jumped in front of him and ask, "Please young man, spare her life, for what reason did you want to kill her?" No answer, "If it's money I could give you more than the one who hired you."_

_"I didn't kill for money," he keeps staring on Evangeline on the ground; she was still bleeding from the gunshot wound._

_"Then what is it young man?" Still asking him and buying some time for the vampire who's still crawling on the ground._

_"I killed, no. I fight for my ideal," still starring at Evangeline, she flinched and her eyes start tearing feared this is her end._

_"In order to save ten, one must die for it. And I also hates **Vampires**," reloading his Thompson Contender with his same strange bullet that wounded Evangeline._

_When I look into his eyes, I saw regret, sorrows and hesitation. There's no satisfaction on his eyes about what he's going to do._

_"Please young man, don't kill her. She's cursed and her power is gone because of it. She's just normal 10 years old girl now. Let her repent her sins here, because her cursed makes her couldn't never step out from school grounds," standing in the line of fire._

_"Then why did she could use her power?" He shot back, "Don't try to fool me, old man," he pulled the hammer._

_"Her curse using the barrier as catalyst, which you just shut it down when you come here," I told him._

_Seeing still no response, "If you couldn't save one, how did you going to save ten?" I still try to reasoning with him._

_He becomes hesitate from my words._

_I managed to persuade him._

_"Repenting sins huh," his eyes distant, "Maybe I should do that as well," he looks at me, "What is your warranty for her not killing people again old man?" he ask._

_"That I would be the one who's going to kill her," without any hesitation told him._

_"I guessed, I'll hold to your words, for now old man," he turns to Evangeline, "The wound shall healed since you are a Shinso Vampire," offering his hand, "I never thought I would need a second bullet to kill you," after pulling Evangeline up, "You better keep your attitude, because I won't give you another second chance," he turns around and leaves._

_"Wait…what…is…your name?" Evangeline ask between her breaths to the mysterious man before he leaves._

_"Kiritsugu Emiya," he stopped and didn't even looking back, "People know me, as The Magus Killer."_

_Evangeline and I were shocked, that the infamous Magus Killer_ _was in front of us showing some mercy for his target. I saw him keep walking and never looking back._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>Takamichi was speechless. Because he, no. Peoples knew that every <em>Magus Killer<em> targets were never survived. Heck, even getting a mercy from him.

"Are you listening this as well, Evangeline?" the Dean speaks to the person who's also listening outside his office door.

"Yes old man, I could hear you crystal clear from here," she opens the door and walks in, "I heard his son was here, so I decided to pay him a visit."

Coming back from his trance Takamichi ask, "Wait, how he penetrated the barrier? Isn't that impossible? Even almost killed Evangeline?"

The Dean put his finger on his chin and also has questioning mark above his head, "Honestly I didn't know anything about it? Maybe it's because his method was very unorthodox for someone who called himself a Magus," shrugging, "Also his bullet is very strange and dangerous."

Takamichi tilts his head, confused. "Yes, his bullet is very strange," Evangeline explained, "I need to use high level healing potions every days," she shivered, "I didn't even want to know what kind of bullet it is."

"But I still remember it though, Evangeline terrified and crying face that day," he teased, "It was priceless, hohoho," he laughing with his trademark laugh.

Her face turning red, "Wha… You shut up old man!" she pointed her finger, "Did you know how it feels like a little kid again and knowing your end is in front your eyes!" the Dean still laughing; "WHY YOU, I'LL SUCK YOU DRY!" She lunged at the old man.

Holding Evangeline with one hand, "But it's still priceless," still laughing at Evangeline which couldn't' bit him because their heights different.

Sighing, _'I just hope everything is going to be alright,'_ Takamichi stand up from his seat and leave, ignoring the ruckus between the two old people.

* * *

><p><strong>Done Rewrite Chapter 2… ("=_=)7<strong>

**Please read and review.**

**Maybe there's some Character that become a little bit OOC, but please I want to have some refreshing this story.**

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	4. Chapter 03

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Plans, Shopping and New Family<em>**

* * *

><p>As Negi, Shirou and Rin walked to the 3-A classroom, Negi was nervous at the two Magus beside him, he decided starting conversation. "Mr. Emiya, Mrs. Emiya, can I ask you something?" he begin, "Did you and your wife also graduate from The Clock Tower?"<p>

Crossing her arms, a prideful smile on her face, "I did Negi-kun," then she pointed her finger at his husband, "But Shirou didn't," she giggled, Shirou just rolled his eyes from his wife boasting habit. "

"What! But how did all those swords coming down from the air out from nowhere!" His eyes glittering, "Also with a flick from Mr. Emiya hand all of them disappear!" He continues asking.

"I'll tell you another time kiddo," Shirou smirked, "Because it's a too much for you to take it all in," Negi pouted, "You're just too young to understand it."

"For now, let's just meet this class you're teaching," as they nearing the classroom with 3-A sign above the door.

"Uuhhh… that girls always been a little rowdy, but they're really is a nice people." Negi informed as he open the door. "Welcome to the 3-A classroom Mr. and Mrs. Emiya"

Negi walked through the class first and evaded an eraser, then step over a wire and catch a few arrows with his hands and continue his step into the desk at the front. "That was impressing Negi-kun," said Rin as she and Shirou followed the kid to evading all of the traps.

Shirou sighing and looked at his side and the girls noticed their traps is busted "Damn, we almost got Negi-sensei." One of the twins annoyed.

"Ehem, girls this is our new teachers for History and P.E."

There was a collected "He's so hot!" And disappointed sound "Who is this woman?" from the class as they look at the two adults in front of them.

Shirou took his cue, "My name is Shirou Emiya, and from today onwards I m going to be your new P.E. teacher. It's nice to meet you all." Shirou waved his hand to the class.

"How old are you?"

"I am 22" answered Shirou.

"Where are you from?"

"Fuyuki city"

"Are you single sensei?"

Shirou watch Rin eyes twitched with question, gulping, "Sorry girls I'm occupied," showing his ring finger to the class.

Half of the girls were gloom with his statement, "What the hell," Rin muttered on her mouth.

Rin take a step forward, "Hello girls, my name is Rin Emiya I'm 21 years old and your new History teacher from now on," she bowed. Half of the class was shocked, "And please keep in mind that he's off limit," gesturing at Shirou.

Negi decided to change the conversation, "Well, *ehem girls, did you have another questions?"

The girls were hesitant to ask more except one glasses wearing girl "Yes Negi-sensei, where are you staying at the moment Emiya-sensei?" Haruna Saotome asked.

She looked back at the class and smiled "We're currently living at teachers' dorm and thinking to find a new house," putting a finger to her chin.

"Why moving out from teacher dorm?" a cute girl with long brown hair and brown eyes named Konoka asking.

"Well, it's because Shirou and I decided to stay in Mahora permanently. So we decided to find a house than keep staying on teachers' dorm forever." Rin hugged Shirou arm.

Some of the girl were down because they wouldn't stand a chance and the others just mouthing _'o'_.

"Now, if you don't have any questions let's begin the class," Negi clap his hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Emiya this is your teaching schedule for today," handing two papers, "There's no school tomorrow because student's must prepare for school trip the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you Negi-kun," taking a paper and read it, "Well, see you at the school trip girls." Walking out from classroom with Rin's following behind.

Before Rin goes out, she stops. Glare to the girls, sending a message _"If you try making a move to my husband, then you're dead!"_

_'She's Scary'_ thought some of the girls, while the Negi-fans didn't care and the neutral faction just sighed from their class antics.

"So, what did you think Kaede?" asked a tall dark skin girl with blue eyes, her name is Tatsumiya Mana.

"I didn't know de-gozaru, but I sense a great energy from Mrs. Emiya," a tall girl with narrow eyes commented, "I think she is a Magus because I could tell at how she hides her magical powers. But I couldn't tell what Mr. Shirou is," she opened one eye, her name is Kaede.

"Mr. Emiya is a swordsman, and they're both Magus." Another girl with average height and side ponytail said.

"What makes you think that Setsuna-dono?" Kaede ask.

"Because his posture was showing that he is a swordsman," Setsuna explained, "But his magical powers seems average and I know that he didn't even hide them," she just crossing her arms.

"And what did you think Eva-dono?" Kaede asked again to Evangeline who's watching her new teachers with a predator smile.

"I think Setsuna told the truth," still looking at the door, "I know he's hiding something about his ability," glancing at the other three. "Just like his father," she sighed. But leaving the part that his father almost kill her.

Before they ask to Evangeline about Shirou Emiya father, the classroom door was opened by Takamichi.

"Evangeline, the Dean wanted to meet you now, it's urgent," he informed, "He said he have something to discuss with you in his office now."

"What is it? What does the old man wanted from me now?" asked the Lolita blond girl.

"The Dean didn't tell me about it," rubbing his nose, "C'mon, let's just meet him and not wasting time," he turns and leaves.

Standing up, she walks with Takamichi to meet the Dean, leaving the other three girls.

"Urgent? Why the Dean didn't call us for it? And why is only Eva-dono was asked to come?" Kaede asked Mana and Setsuna.

"I don't care, since I didn't get paid to know it," Mana being her business-mode, Kaede just sweatdrop from her friend business antics.

"I'll go ask the Dean later," Setsuna spoke. Hoping it didn't concern about her Konoka-Ojousama, "And if he didn't tell us about it, please do your job Mana," glancing at the dark skinned girl.

Smirking, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Setsuna," Mana answered back.

* * *

><p>Today classes ended without much disruption. Shirou, Rin and Negi sat at their desk on teachers' office. "So, how is your class Rin?" Shirou said to his wife while writing some report.<p>

Slumping to her desk moaning, "It's fine," closing her eyes, "But the girls keep pestering me about our married life," massaging her head, "They keep asking _'How is your first night?'_ then _'Is it hurt?'_ also _'Is he good?'_ and _'How big his size is?'_" tick mark appeared on her head, "For the love of GOD! They're just barely 15! How could they know such a thing?" She's shouting.

Shirou just chuckled about it and keeps writing his report, "Well, You know that kids today is growing fast," still writing, "Also their environment is another factor to them," looking at Negi, "Isn't that right Negi-kun?"

"Well, it's true," scratching the back of his head, "I had to finish the academy because I have someone that I have to reach," his face become serious.

Before the conversation continue the teachers' office door was open. Takamichi walks in with Evangeline on his side. Takamichi looks around and found the persons he was looking for.

"Ah, there you are," he approaches the three teachers. "Mr. Emiya, Mrs. Emiya. The Dean would like to meet you in his office now," glancing to Negi, "You come as well Negi-kun, Evangeline here as well."

Evangeline was looking at the son of Magus Killer intently. She didn't even blink at all. Because he was so different from his father, nothing was similar from what she remembers about the Magus Killer appearance. In other words, she was checking on him.

Rin was realized, that the blond Lolita girl named Evangeline was checking her husband. "Hey little girl, why are checking on my husband?" she asked in irritation, "Don't tell me you're also like the others who swooning around at him," her voiced darken, "I'll said it once again if you didn't hear in class, He! Is! Off! Limits!"

Flustered, "Wha… No! I weren't checking on him!" Pointing at Shirou, "Beside, why did you so possessive?" She's shouting now. _'Well maybe I do, because he's so mysterious, good looking and his body was hot.'_ Shaking her head, _'No, no, no, no… What am I thinking?'_

"Just relax Rin, she's just a kid," a tick mark appeared on Eva's head, "You're 21 years old now," it also appeared on Rin's head, "You're like also looks like a little girl when getting a catfight just now." They're both closing at him, "And what's with the scary face you two showing now?" He's now sweating bullet.

"I didn't mean it," **_*bop_** "I'm sorry," **_*smack_** "You two, stop hitting my head!" Shirou pleaded, but Rin and Eva just ignores it.

Negi was panic when his colleague were hitting by two angry woman, "Please don't fight in here, I think Mr. Emiya didn't mean about what he said just now," trying to calm down his student and his woman colleague. Only flinched back when they turn around and their eyes met his.

Takamichi laughing out loud at his colleague misfortune, "C'mon Negi let's go to the Dean office and before we got into the crossfire," Negi just sigh, "And ladies, please make sure he's still in one piece before the meeting."

"Wait Takamichi-san, Negi-kun! I need some help here!" Shirou pleaded to his two colleagues.

"Godspeed Shirou Emiya-san." The two of them prayed silently and walks away.

* * *

><p>After a little catfight between Rin and Evangeline, they're reaching the Dean office. The gruff sound coming from the inside the office when Takamichi knocks the door, "Please, comes in."<p>

The Dean watches everyone coming in and satisfied that the entire person he needs to discuss were present.

"Now, I have to discuss with all of you here about tomorrow," the Dean begin, "Tomorrow, Takamichi will be depart to Clock Tower for information about _'something'_ beneath the Library Island" he emphasized the _something_ word, "While Shirou-kun and Evangeline investigate about that _'something'_ in case the Clock Tower didn't know about it," looking at Negi and Rin, "And the rest of you, go to Kyoto in matters with Kansai Magic Association."

"Wait, why did **_she_** have to go with Shirou instead of me?" Rin is half shouting and curious, pointing her finger to Evangeline.

"Yeah! Why I have to go with him, when I could go alone!" Evangeline shot back, "Also, what is this _'something'_ you kept talking about!" She back to the topic.

"Well, since we didn't even know about it. We decided to investigate it," he leans forward, "Takamichi is going to Clock Tower, while Negi-kun here is my envoy to Kansai Magic Association," he explained.

Before the two females in this room spoke, he raised his hand, "I couldn't let Negi-kun go alone to Kyoto. Shirou-kun and Rin-kun couldn't go to Clock Tower because their status and Evangeline couldn't get out school grounds because her curse, also we need some expert regarding the Library Island situation."

The room is silent because all the Dean said was true, "The reason why I asked Shirou-kun to investigate with Evangeline is you two," pointing at Rin and Evangeline, "Are not getting along very well in one team," he continued speaking, "Don't ask how, because I have my source, hohohohoho." He strokes his beard.

Everyone except Dean in the room sweatdrop can only think one person, _'Shizuna'_.

"Now, if you don't have any question. You're all dismissed." Everyone leave the office.

* * *

><p>When they were out Takamichi and Evangeline go for their own business, leaving only Shirou, Rin and Negi alone with nothing to do.<p>

"So, what's your plan today Negi-kun?" Shirou started.

"I think I'm going to buy some casual clothes," scratching his neck, "Also I have to give this to Asuna-san," holding out a card.

Before asking what is the card, suddenly an ermine coming out from under his suit, "Yo Aniki, why didn't you tell about Evangeline to principle back there?" he half shouting, half asking. Both Emiya were only stared at the talking ermine that now sitting on the kids shoulder and saying something about Evangeline.

Rin pick up the ermine from Negi's shoulder, "Who is this rodent familiar of yours Negi-kun?" she pointed her finger, "And I could feel some pervert aura around him."

Negi nervously laugh because she hits jackpot and Shirou just keep staring.

"Yo, my name is Albert Chamomile. Just call me Chamo," the ermine named Chamo introduced himself, "So, what is your name lady?" He asks back.

"My name is Rin Emiya," she answered. Before she tell about herself more, Chame ask something ridiculous at her.

"Say Emiya-san, would you like to make pactio with Aniki?"A tick mark appeared on Rin's head, "Because I could sense a potent magical power from you…" Chamo stopped because Rin's was grabbing his head.

Chamo is sweating bullet now because Rin's reaction.

"Look here you talking rodent!" Rin spat, "You want me, a twenty one year's old married woman to make a pact with a ten years old kid?" She asked, "And in front of my husband too?" She growled.

"Calm down Rin," he hugged her shoulder, "Hello Chamo my name is Shirou Emiya," he introduced himself. "Rin, I think he doesn't mean it," looking at Chamo, "Isn't that right Chamo?" a floating swords pointing at poor ermine.

"Of course I'm just joking Shirou-sama," Chamo just bowed, fear for his life.

"What about me Chamo-kun?" Rin smiled sweetly, belaying the evil intent coming off of her, "No apologies?"

"My deepest apology Mistress Rin," Chamo bowed while Negi just laugh sheepishly.

_'Looks like Rin got another servant'_ Shirou sweatdropped, and then turn to Negi. "Well, who is your pactio partner Negi?" He was curious about who is in the card.

Shyly handling the card, "Its Asuna-san pactio card," fidgeting, "She is my first partner."

Shirou examine the card, especially the huge sword that Asuna were carried. _'This sword,'_ place his hand on his chin, _'The materials is good, at least it's B+ rank, also about its ability,'_ scanning again, _'I see, it was an Anti-Noble Phantasm,'_ he mused. "I must say, you find a powerful partner here Negi-kun," handing back the card, "And I think I don't want to fight her soon," he praised the kid.

"What do you mean Emiya-san? Is Asuna-san really that strong?" Negi was confused.

Rin was confused now with Shirou statement and standing next to him, "You know Negi-kun, please just call us by our first name. I mean, we're going to work together from now on. Beside we're friends right? Also I didn't want to get confused with my husband." She reasoned.

"Yes Emi… Rin-san. But, you two more like relative to me instead friends," Negi's look down now. "And I wish I do," because he's only living with his sister that close to him as relative.

The two adults were sad, looking at the ten year old child in front of them. Because they knew what is like to grow up without any parents. Looking at each other's, they decided to cheer up the boy.

"Well Negi-kun, just think both of us your relative just like you said before," Negi perk up, "Maybe you can call us Rin-Oba-san and Shirou-Oji-san, though I'm not that old." She said the last part under her breath and pats the kid head.

Instantly, Negi tears of joy coming out from his eyes. "Thank you so much Rin-Oba-san," he sniffled.

Rin slowly rubbed Negi's back to comfort him. Shirou smiled at the scene before him; sure it was different from the time when Kiritsugu saved him. But, now he knows the meaning of Kiritsugu joy expression back then.

"Come one Negi-kun, we have shopping for the trip and also give Asuna-san her card." He pats the kid gently, "Also, boys didn't cry isn't?" He smirked.

"Hai, Shirou-Oji-san," wiping his tears, "Alright, let's go shopping!" He pumps his hand on the air and start walks ahead leaving the two adults not far behind him.

"I'm happy for you Aniki," Chamo lit up his cigar, "You have found yourself a new family."

* * *

><p>They arrive at the shopping district when Negi ran into Konoka and Asuna on their way. The girls and Negi began searching any casual clothes for their school trip. Shirou just sigh 'Women.' Because he knows how long it takes when they are shopping, especially clothes.<p>

Negi, Konoka and Asuna were busy looking for clothes, while Shirou just waiting outside the changing room on woman section. Rin told him she wanted his opinion about her new ***ehem**, Lingerie...

Shirou was uncomfortable from the entire female gaze directed for him. "Shirou, what do you think?" The curtain was opened now, revealing Rin with on a blue-white semi-transparent babydoll with matching colored frilled panties. It wraps her perfectly on her figure. And she is striking a pose.

Shirou mouth was half open, his face was red because the sight in front of him. Even if they just married two months ago, Shirou was always surprised when she pulled a stun like this. Not that he mind though, it's just his desire to _jump on her_ always trying to take him over.

_'Calm down Shirou, you're in public now,'_ shaking his head, to clear his mind. Gulping, "It so sexy Rin. But I hope you didn't bring it on school trip tomorrow," he frowns.

Rin smirked because Shirou was worried if she shows what she's wearing now to other people. "Don't worry Shirou, I won't," she's pulling him inside the changing room, "Because it's exclusively for you to see," she wrap her arms on his neck for a kiss.

They were disrupted by the sound of someone shouting. They opened the curtain and found Asuna was chasing Chamo while Negi and Konoka were following Asuna.

Sighing, Shirou get out from the changing room and waiting Rin to change back again. They went to the cashier to pay their clothes and go out from the store. Negi, Konoka and Asuna were waiting for them with Chamo on Asuna's hand. Looks like the ermine getting in trouble again with Asuna.

* * *

><p>Walking together next to her husband she smiled at Negi with Konoka and Asuna in front of them, "He's an orphan just like us," she hug Shirou arm, "Except he didn't have to go through a dangerous life," she look at him," And I'm glad he didn't." She smiled like a real mother who knows that her child was safe.<p>

"I know how you feel Rin," he looks at Negi and smiled, "And I have to thank Negi-kun for it." He lean closer, "I think we need to have one soon," he whispered.

Smirked, "Oh, you better are prepared Shirou~" she taunted, "You know that we tend to go all night long…" she whispers huskily.

"I think someone is craving," he taunted back, "And I know how to sated it," he lick her cheek. "But I want _in control_ tonight," he smirked, "I hope you didn't mind _surprised _though," he teased.

"Mou! You know that I always sore in the morning because all of your _surprised!_" Rin was flushed and flustered because Shirou shot her back.

Negi turns around because the adults behind him were shouting about surprised, "Shirou-Oji-san, what is this surprised you're talking about that makes Rin-Oba-san sore?" He asks innocently.

Konoka was blushing and Asuna just facepalm because a ten year old kid just asks about some adult conversation. "Nothing you should know about it Negi! You're just too young to know about such things!" Asuna shout, "And sensei, please don't talk about it in the public." She sighed.

"Emiya-sensei's, why did Negi-kun call the two of you like you're his parents?" Konoka was wondering about what Negi called them just now.

Shirou realized what he and Rin just did in front of a child, "Negi-kun, Asuna-san was right. You're just too young to know it," he pats the boy, "I'll tell you one day, when you're 15."

Rin looked at Konoka. "We told Negi-kun that he can call us with our first name. Because we will be working together from now on," she smiled, "But didn't think that Negi-kun will call us like his surrogate parents." Her face softened, "Shirou and I also wanted to have one soon…" She smiled brightly.

With Rin's explanations the two teenage girls were blushing while Negi is smiling because maybe he will have a surrogates brother or sister soon. They keep walking until they went for separate destination and bid goodbye to each other's.

Later that night, the teachers' dorm is more lively than usual…

* * *

><p>The next day in the city, the three girls of 3-A, who was known as the Cheerleaders were enjoying the weekend, each wanting to shop for the school trip they would be going on that Monday. All three were quite focused on their goal.<p>

"Okay! Let's hurry up and get to Karaoke!" Sakurako Shiina, a girl with blond hair spoke out with a smile, "I've been waiting since nine in the morning!"

"Alright!" Her friend Misa agreed with a smile of her own "I'm gonna sing my heart out!" She has long purple hair with hairpin strap in front of it.

"Hey! Hey! That's NOT what we're here for!" The last girl with short black hair named Madoka spoke up with a frown, "We're here to buy clothes for the school trip! Which I should remind you it is tomorrow," She finished... before noticing her friends ordering Crepe's nearby "God-Dammit! Listen to what I'm saying you idiots!"

After ordering their snacks the group moved on, shopping for clothes and such "Hey!" Sakurako giggled, showing off a pair of earrings she had just purchased "Do these make me look like a Nara local?"

"Not one bit," Misa smirked. "You guys are like little kids," Madoka sighed, leading the group through the city.

"This is so much fun!" Sakurako sighed happily, not noticing Misa suddenly stop, "They don't usually let us off school grounds".

"Something wrong Kakizaki?"Misa asked curiously, seeing Madoka stop.

Madoka simply pointed forward, the other two girls looking over in that direction... to find Negi and Konoka. Konoka was wearing a white sweater over a black dress, boots and a hat that matched her sweater. Negi was in a blue and white sweater and brown slacks.

"Hey isn't that Negi-kun and Konoka?" Misa said

"You're right…what are they doing here?" replied Sakurako.

"Take a look Negi-kun, how about this one?" Konoka asked holding up a long sleeved shirt.

"That looks cute Konoka-san!" Negi said, "It really suites you" he smiled.

"_This isn't a date, isn't it?'_ the cheerleaders thought. They huddled up together and started asking speculating a few things. "Is that a date?" Sakurako asked the other two. "I know Negi-kun is too young to be dating Konoka right now. He's just ten, maybe it's the other way around," Madoka said

"That's how it looks to me too," said Misa and Sakurako agreed. "I mean Konoka lives in the same room as Negi-kun, doesn't she?" She pointed out, "And Asuna always go to bed early."

"Konoka started to act like a second mother to him and then that feeling grow to love," Madoka statement making the three fantasize.

_"Oh Konoka-chan!" Negi spoke, wearing only his pants, his fit chest bare for all to see._

_"Oh Negi-kun!" Konoka replied, wearing some suggestive clothes._

"Oh My God! We have to call the authorities!" Misa said taking out her phone began dialing.

"You mean the staff room!" Sakurako shouted.

"You idiot! That would get both of them fired and thrown out from school immediately!" Madoka pointed out.

* * *

><p>A phone began ringing at the dorms "<em>Yes, hm…what…Kakizaki? What the heck is it I finally got a day off and now…"<em> said Asuna said to her phone.

"Stop sleeping until noon! We've got trouble look at this!" she sent the picture of the duo (Negi smiling with Konoka). "Something is wrong here! Asuna, she's going to take Negi away from you!"

It took a moment before a reply, _"I'm going back to sleep, there is no way that what you said will happen."_

"Hey Asuna don't go back to sleep!" Misa shouted. Hey girls their on the move again," Madoka informed them. She saw both Negi and Konoka start walking again.

"Negi-kun, is there something wrong?" Konoka asked her companion. "Nothing," he said at the same time but Konoka decided to ignore it.

"Konoka-san I'm sorry, but it's finally your day off and I know you'd rather spend it getting ready for the trip on the day after tomorrow right?" Negi apologized twiddling his fingers.

"No I'm happy…to think you would be worried about me" said Konoka with a nice smile.

"Wow they look like a real couple…I'm so envious" squealed Sakurako.

"It's going to happen for sure." Said Misa

"Kyaa, I'm so nervous" Madoka added equally excited.

* * *

><p>"Yes…what…you again Kakizaki? What do you want" said Asuna as she answered her phone for the second time.<p>

"It's amazing and incredible Asuna. It feels like those two will run off now leave school and going married," said the voice of Misa.

"Huh? They said they were going shopping today" she told Misa who protested "No it's a date we know it a secret date between them all"

At was at this point that Ayaka with her new teachers following behind, walked by, "Ara~ what's the matter Asuna-san?"

"Eh… it's absolutely nothing Iincho-san, Emiya-sensei's. Really!" she said quickly as Misa spoke "Anyway we're going to keep following them. I'll send another photo so just hold on over there." Asuna tried to stop "Ah wait you don't have to do this Kakizaki."

Asuna's phone then showed Konoka and Negi sharing a drink as was writing in a small notebook, a picture Ayaka spotted. "What the heck is this? Even if it's just a joke there are limits" she shouted in outrage "I don't know, I'm telling you I don't know" said Asuna.

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm getting pumped up. It's time for us to make a move" said Misa adjusting her hat "But hey…if you think about it it's only natural" said Madoka "There was that scandal during spring break where they caught Negi and Konoka together in the classroom. They say that Konoka had a marriage interview that day."<p>

"Eh, then the other interviewee was Negi-kun" said Misa "T…That means Negi-kun could be the future principal…if everything goes right…"

"At least I want Emiya-sensei is single. I mean he's so…" said Sakurako dreamily.

"You idiot he's already married! But anyway I think that we as the Mahora cheerleading team will support Negi-kun and Konoka-sans relationship…and we will stake out name as cheerleaders on it," replied Misa before her phone rung.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE HERE!" said the voice of Ayaka over the phone, "This is a direct order from the class president of 3-A. there is an absolute prohibition on immoral student-teacher relationships. You will stop them right now," Asuna behind her seeing the irony of her words while their sensei's just confused.

"What's going on with her Asuna-san?" Shirou asked for information about her Iincho sudden change behavior when they heard about Negi was on date with Konoka.

Asuna grimaced, "She's a pedophile Emiya-sensei, the real deal."

Rin smirked, "Ho~ I never thought Negi would grow up so fast," an eerie laugh was now audible, "And also Yukihiro-san was into _that_."

Shirou shivered, "Rin, please don't try to used your manipulative on our students."

"Ara~ what are you talking about Dear?" She smiled, "I wouldn't do such things," Shirou knows that her words just betray her nature.

Asuna take step back because she knows better what would happen when you gets near with blackmailer.

"Kakizaki-san, Kugimiya-san, Sakurako-san…you will be responsible for making sure that those two do not become any closer than necessary" Ayaka ordered

"C'mon it's our job to support people" protested Madoka as she got a message on her phone. She checked it to reveal a scary looking picture of Ayaka

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she said in a demonic tone to push her point forward.

"Sheesh…It looks like we've got no choice," Misa muttered. "Okay then, in order to conceal our identities…"

The three quickly changed their clothes. Misa and Sakurako wore blue and white sailor uniforms, tanned their skin quickly and put their hair in pigtails. Madoka however wore a navy male uniform with a hat to cover her hair making her look like a boy.

"Let's go Asuna-san!" Ayaka declared and grabbed her arm as she ran off "H-Hey! Iincho!" Asuna cried out.

"Should we follow those two?" Shirou ask. Rin just smirked Shirou sighed already knows the answer, "Right, let's go before we lost them."

* * *

><p>"Hey Negi-kun. What about this one?" Konoka asked "Heh…matching clothes? Will you wear it too Konoka-san? It's a little embarrassing" Negi replied.<p>

"M-Matching clothes…?" Madoka stuttered, "Sakurako! attack!" Misa ordered.

"Okay!" Sakurako agreed and grabbed Madoka rather forcefully; rushing forward, the two bumped Negi and Konoka away. "Ah! This is so nice! Buy it for me, Kugio-kun!"

"Hahaha…I got it! Hey, Mr. Shop Assistant! I'll take one of these!" Madoka yelled out manly. "Thank you so much Kugio-kun! Why don't we wear them together?" Shiina said as she leaned on Madoka's shoulder.

"You're over doing it," Madoka whispered urgently. "Aww…They bought them first…" Konoka said disappointedly. "H…How about this one then?" said Negi pointing to another store.

"Ah…This is perfect!" Konoka said perking right back up "Isn't it Konoka-san?" Negi asked, as Misa charged and kicked Negi and Konoka away "Ah…this id it, I'll take this one please" she said.

"O-Okay, that'll be three thousand yen," the store manager said nervously.

"This is a dumbbell! I don't want this!" Misa groaned. "And, I spent my clothes money on this too!"

"Just charge it to Iincho's account," Madoka said. "Though I gotta say I'm surprised how health orientated those two are. Wait is that Emiya-sensei's?" said Madoka as she saw their new teacher's walking to Negi and Konoka direction.

"Don't worry I'll try to distract them…make sure to keep interrupting those two," said Sakurako as she walked in Shirou and Rin direction. She followed them as Rin answered a jewel shop and they began looking for jewelry.

Rin knew that Sakurako had followed them. Being a Magus she could tell it was her through the disguise. "Hello there can I help you?" said the shop manager. Rin turned to see a fairly old man. "Yes I was wondering if you have any good quality stone here?" she asked.

'_Emiya-sensei shopping jewelry for her wife…I'm so envious'_ thought Sakurako as she stood by the counter. "Yes we do young lady; please come with me," he answered gesturing the couple to follow him to some counter, "Is she your wife sir?" The owner asks, "What is your budget sir?"

"Money isn't an issue," he replied, "As long as she's satisfied I happy for her." Making Sakurako think, '_Money not an issue, is Emiya-sensei could he be a millionaire?_' she asked.

"Aww~ you're so sweet Shirou," Rin cooed, "I never thought you'd be so generous."

Shirou rolled his eyes, "Just, don't take it too long. Also make sure it's good," he stands up, "I'll be looking around the shop if something caught my eyes," he began to looking at various stone on the shop.

The manager chuckled at how the couple interacts. '_Emiya-sensei is really a millionaire_' thought Sakurako as she watched them about to walk out before turning to look at her. "Good try on the disguise Sakurako-chan. Care to tell why you're following us?" he said as the girl blushed for getting caught.

"Um…well…you see…we were told to keep an eye on Negi-kun and Konoka, but you two walked in so I thought I should checked" she answered seeing no point in lying.

"That was nice of you, but who put you up to this?" Shirou asked.

"I know that you do this on your own." Rin smirked, "Because we know that Iincho was told the three of you to follow Negi-kun and Konoka-chan," Sakurako is silent now.

Shirou shook his head in amusement at how Rin played her card like this, "Okay thank you for telling us Sakurako-chan. Now we're going to rejoin Negi and Konoka- chan and I think you should join your friends too" he told her as she nodded before turning around to leave.

"You know Rin, I love it when you're playing your card like that," he sighed. "Even if I knew that wasn't nice when you used it on students," he told her as she kissed him on the check.

"I always know that you love it," she smirked. "Wanna go all night again? As a thank you for buying me new jewels today," she whispered.

"I'll be in control again," he smirked, "You said it was for thanking me," he laughs and walks ahead.

"Mou! I knew that this is too good to be true," she whined.

* * *

><p>By the time they caught up with Negi and Konoka, Shirou noticed they only had one bag between them meaning that the other two had been preventing them most likely. "Ah today was fun. I got to see Tokyo too," said Negi.<p>

"Yeah it was nice and we got what we needed eventually," said Konoka as she took note of Negi's state. "Hehe…are you alright Negi-kun? You're swaying all over the place, sit down and rest a bit," said Konoka as Negi nodded and they sat on the stairs. However it was evident that Negi was drifting off.

Rin took this chance to showing up, "Hello Konoka-chan, is that Negi-kun with you?" She said as walking to her.

Shirou followed behind her wife and looking to the kid, "I think he's out now," he stoke the child head

The trio was surprised when they also found their new teachers also there with their targets. They shifted their gaze as Negi's head ended up in Konoka's lap where he slept peacefully, "Aww, he got tire from walking and fell asleep…" giggled Sakurako noticing first.

"He's a kid after all," replied Madoka.

"H-Hold on take a look at that," Misa said quickly and the other two turned quickly to see Negi laid his head on Konoka's lap.

"Aah! She's letting him sleep on her lap!" Shiina yipped in shock.

"Kuu…I'm so envious," Misa mumbled.

"You can do that with your own boyfriend anytime," Madoka retorted.

"Shh…quiet!" Sakurako hushed before Misa could retort.

"Hah…Negi-kun looks so innocent when sleeping," Konoka said.

"You're right Konoka-chan, he does," Rin said touching the child cheek and smile, "I think you pushed him a little too far today."

"Well I hope this works." She made on odd gesture and said, "Fatigue, go away." Shirou and Rin watched intently as they saw some magic in her finger, "Ah I remember now the card! It will appear if kiss." She ignored the two adults' presence.

"You can do as you wish Konoka-san" Rin said seeing as if she tried to see how this situation will end up with.

"EH! Wha…A kiss?" Shiina shrieked in surprise.

"Is she going to do it?" Madoka yelped.

"Card?" Misa questioned puzzled. Slowly, ever so slowly she lowered her face to meet Negi's. "KONOKA!" Misa shouted as Konoka's mouth got close before she was stopped by Shirou.

"I guess I shouldn't do that Konoka-chan, I mean he is just a kid," Shirou said as Konoka giggling about it.

Rin was pouted, "Mou, you're a party pooper Shirou," She huffed

Suddenly she and Shirou heard a thud from the bushes near there and saw the cheerleading trio lying face first in the ground. "Ara?" said Konoka as the adults chuckled

"HEEEEEEY!" A voice called from the side and she saw two figures running towards her. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted Ayaka.

"Huh? Iincho and Asuna…?" Konoka questioned. "Why are all of you here?"

Ayaka couldn't answer right away; she was too shocked to see Negi using Konoka as a lap pillow. She was so damn jealous! "K-K-Konoka-san is letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap!" Ayaka declared with a bright blush before muttering. "I want to try it too…" then making the adluts laugh because Asuna said about their Iincho were pedophile.

"K-Konoka, are you really going to…?" Asuna asked quietly. "Ah…Did you figure it out?" Konoka asked disappointedly.

"H-Huh? Asuna-san?" Negi asked half awake. "Why are you all here?"

"I think we've been figured out Negi-kun" said Konoka.

"EEEH? What are we going to do?" Negi asked panicky.

"F-Figured it out? Then…" Ayaka stuttered in shock.

"Then you three are really going to—" Asuna said wide eyed.

"We had no choice," Konoka interrupted.

"Th-That's right. It's one day early, but…" Negi said and started rummaging through a bag before pulling out a small wrapped box. "Here Asuna-san, for the twenty-first of April…Happy birthday!"

Asuna and the others could only stare at the little box in shock. "I've been looking for a present with Konoka-san since this morning," Negi informed her.

"It's an organ that plays your favorite tune, Asuna," Konoka said in a chipper mood. "We were planning to give it to you tomorrow, but since you figured it out…"

"Ah! That's right! We've got presents for you to!" The cheerleading trio yelled together as they unloaded all of the stuff that they had bought because of Negi and Konoka onto her.

Shirou and Rin then pulled out their present from Rin's pocket, "This is a present from us Asuna-san." The others eyes just wide from it. It was a simple necklace with a small sapphire stone on it. "Happy Birthday Asuna-chan."

Asuna took each present in surprise, slowly gaining a soft smile and a few happy tears, "Th-thanks you guys." She said happily, "It's all so sudden... I'm so happy."

As the group enjoyed the moment, the three cheerleaders began sneaking away... only for Ayaka to grab them, "Where are YOU guys going!" She demanded.

The three girls tried to get free, "We're sorry!" They cried out, Rin laughing at the sight before Negi turned and noticed Asuna necklace, "Rin-Oba-san what's with the necklace and also the sapphire?"

"It was a charm, a very special one," Rin told Negi.

"Well, it's time to go back and prepared for tomorrow," Shirou suggested, "And Iincho, just take them with you before curfew," He said and walks away with Rin, Negi, Konoka and Asuna. He didn't even bothering about the trio cheerleaders' misfortune.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**I'm already revised chapter 2.**

**The Kyoto Arc will be separated from 2 points of view (Shirou and Rin)**

**Maybe there's some little OOC, but please I want to refresh this story.**

**I'm still thinking to write some Lemon in this chapter, but I didn't know how to write Lemon! (T_T)**

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	5. Chapter 04

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting from this chapter, I will write Kyoto arc in separate point of view.**

**Because I mention in the last chapter 3 that:**

**Negi, Rin and 3-A are going to Kyoto (School Trip).  
>Shirou, Evangeline and Chachamaru Investigate Library Island (<span>Investigation<span>).  
>Takamichi is going to Clock Tower in London (<span>The Clock Tower<span>).**

**And everything will end as one in the end of Kyoto arc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: School Trip (Day 1)<em>**

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight filtered its way into Negi's, Konoka's and Asuna's dorm. As it reached Negi's face he awoke, before his alarm clock. He stopped the alarm clock and exclaimed, "Good Morning!" to the rest of the room. With unimaginable speeds, Negi got dressed. "Yahoo!" he jumped, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time…the day of the school trip! Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Get up we can't be late!"<p>

"You're noisy Negi," Asuna mumbled as she groggily woke up. "Do we have to go now?"

"Actually since I'm a teacher I have to be there early," Negi responded happily.

"That's good I'm going back to sleep," Asuna said. As Negi got out of the room Asuna was helping him look nice. "Do you have our guidebook?"

"Yes."

"What about your passport? And changing clothes?"

"Yes! I had everything prepared the day before yesterday," Negi said impatiently. "Okay I'm going off first!"

"Let's get prepared too Asuna," Konoka said. "I'll make breakfast too."

"That sounds great Konoka," as she headed back into the dorm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on teachers' dorm Rin was still naked after her <em>session<em> with Shirou last night. Curling up to her blanket she stirred awake because the sound of someone cooking. Shirou just wake up an hour ago to makes some breakfast and lunchbox for Rin's school trip to Kyoto today.

Half-awake she ask, "Shirou what time is it?" a yawn escape from her mouth.

"It's seven now," he told her, "You better get ready now, they gathering at station in two hours," opening the curtain and kissed her cheek.

"I know, I know." She pulled herself up and going into bathroom. She was never a morning person.

"Rin," she turns, "I suggest you bring _Ruby_ with you," she growled, didn't like the idea.

"Before you ask why," he raised his hand, "It's definitely for safety insurance."

Frustrated because it's morning and she's sore after last night she sigh in defeat, "Alright I'm listening," grumbled.

He closed his eyes and raised one finger, "First, you know about its power. It will help you dealing with every problem if Kansai Magic Association decided to harm you and the others." He raised second finger, "Second, it's your symbol as a disciple of _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_ Master of _The Second True Magic_ and also the member of The Clock Tower." He raised third finger.

"The last is, you could summon me with _Kaleidoscope_ if there's something you couldn't handle." Shirou let his words sank into his wife.

"I understand with the first two, but not with the last one," Rin decided to ask him.

Shirou opened his eyes with worried expression on his face, "I don't know Rin, but I feel there's something bad is going to happen and I don't like it," his voice softened, "And I don't want to lose you again. Not even back there when you're kidnapped by _Archer_." His face pained.

Rin watch Shirou in front of her almost breakdown, she knew that he love her so much and didn't even care about hurting himself to save her if something terrible happened to her.

_'My Body Is Made Of Swords'_

Rin always know that Shirou is a sword, not because it was his Origin. Because he is a Sword of Justice with purpose to protect and she is his scabbard. A sword without its scabbard will chip and rust with blood until it is nothing but shattered messes of what it once were, or become a cursed blade that lashes out at everything.

"Alright Shirou, I get it," she hugs him, "I'll do what you've said and promised to be careful."

"Thank you Rin, I really do," he kissed her.

They parted, "Also, I need to give Ruby some work," she smirked, "Time to pent up some frustration," her voice was happy and the dark aura seeping out from her.

_'I hope Ruby didn't bend or dent after this school trip.'_ Shirou prayed for the sentient wand.

* * *

><p>"I've been really looking forward to this trip. I mean I get to stay in the ancient capital of Japan for 5 days! School trips are great!" Negi said as he sped through the campus.<p>

"Don't get carried away aniki!" Chamo said as he appeared on Negi's shoulder. "We also have to deliver that letter to the head of Kansai Magic Association."

"Right, then afterwards we can go to where the Thousand Master used to live," Negi said enthusiastically. "This is going to be the busiest I will be since I started being a teacher." He spun around, but bumped into somebody and fell to the floor. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, isn't it Negi-kun and Chamo-kun," Shirou said as he heard the person say an apology and looked down. "You're early Negi-kun. Chamo-kun, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well Master Shirou. I think it was Mistress Rin that coming to school trip?" Chamo greeted as he puffed a little smoke from his cigar. Shirou chuckled and made a motion to Rin walking out from restroom and walking towards them. Chamo nodded, Negi looked happy when Rin is coming this way.

"Rin-Oba-san, it's good to see you early," Negi greeted his surrogate mother.

"Let's get to the train now shall we?" Rin nodded as Shirou helped the kid up. They walked to the platform to see that a majority of the class is there.

"Uwah! You all came early!" Negi laughed in delight.

"Good morning Negi-sensei, Shirou-sensei, Rin-sensei" Shizuna said pleasantly.

"Good Morning Shizuna-san," Shirou and Rin called together.

"Looking forward to Kyoto hasn't you, Negi-kun?" Makie asked her the child teacher.

"Yes!"

"Morning Negi-sensei, Emiya-sensei's," The class greeted energetically.

"We couldn't wait any longer so we came early-aru!" Ku Fei, the light-tanned Chinese girl with blond hair explained happily.

"Why are you bringing pillows?" Akashi Yuuna, the girl with light-brown hair and right side-ponytail asked the two member of library expedition club.

"I can't stand changing pillows," Miyazaki Nodoka, a shy looking girl with short purple hair and a long bang that almost covering her eyes said holding her pillow up.

"I cannot sleep on other pillows," Ayase Yue, a girl with long hair that reach her hips with two short braids in front of her shoulder said in monotone voice holding up her pillow. She has the same hair color like Nodoka.

"They really are two of a kind," Izumi Ako, a member of school infirmary said pleasantly. She has a short light-clue hair with red eyes.

"It's no wonder they are best friends." Shirou smiled at the sight, but sensed someone watching them in the shadows and noticed that the signature was from his class although he was confused why they would be hiding.

"Classes 3-A. 3-D. 3-H. 3-J and 3-S that are going to Kyoto, please head to your homeroom teacher for roll-call and to be divided into groups!" Shizuna called above everyone professionally.

"Class 3-A is over here!" Negi called out waving a little flag that said 3-A.

"The JR Shinkansen 'Asama 506' will be departing shortly," an announcer announced over the speakers.

"Alright Negi-kun, be careful with your task and tell Rin if you need something." Looking at Negi's Shoulder, "Chamo-kun, I want you to go and find Rin if anything happened with Negi-kun when she is not with you," Shirou told Negi and Chamo with smile.

"Don't worry Shirou-Oji-san/Master Shirou, I will be careful/take care, at Kyoto/Aniki with my life." Negi and Chamo replied together synchronously.

Shirou chuckled, "Good," patted Negi and Chamo. He turns to Rin, "Rin, take care of everyone and… Just be nice to _Ruby_," he trailed off.

She hugs him, "Don't worry, I will try to be nice at Ruby." She looks at his eyes, "Also be careful with your Investigation and… That girl Evangeline," she growl when she mention Eva's name.

"Well, it's time for the train to go," Shirou released the hug. "I also need to take Takamichi-san to the airport."

He waves as the train start to move until its out from sight, 'Be safe Rin.' He prayed. "Time to start with the Dean's plans," he turns around and leaves the station.

* * *

><p><strong>Group-1: Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Sakurako Shiina, Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki<strong>

"FUUKA-SAN CLASS 3-A IS OVER HERE" shouted Negi to the twin going in the wrong direction.

"The twins are sure alike. They're noisy," Misa said jokingly.

"Aw come on its more fun that way," Madoka said.

**Group-2: Satsuki Yotsuba, Misora Kasuga, Kaede Nagase, Satomi Hakase, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei**

Satsuki Yotsuba was walking around selling nikuman as she got on the train. "She sells those things everywhere huh?" Misora Kasuga, the track star of the class, said. Kaede nodded as she as was eating one.

"Would you like one too, Kasuga-san?" Satomi Hakase, resident scientist of the class, asked. Misora just shook her head no.

Chao Lingshen, the Chinese foreign exchange student was looking around merrily wondering _'Maybe I can spread nikumans all the way to England._' She also watched as Ku Fei offered Negi some food which he gently declined.

"Negi-bouzu! It must be tough to be in charge of organizing-aru!" Ku Fei said as she offered a nikuman to him.

"Thank You Ku Fei-san, I already have onigiri at breakfast" Negi declined nervously.

**Group-3: Kazumi Asakura, Natsumi Murakami, Chisame Hasegawa, Chizuru Naba and Ayaka Yukihiro**

Natsumi entered the car looking at everything with awe. Chisame was just considering everything stupid. Kazumi was busy taking pictures of everything, especially their new teacher with a clipboard who was busy checking if the people got onto the train or not. She smirked at her success.

Chizuru was busy laughing at Ayaka. "Ayaka is at it again."

"Hey Iincho try to lower down the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time okay?" Kazumi said. She was promptly ignored due to dragging Negi everywhere.

"I've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax there. Just the two of us," Ayaka said whispering the last part.

"I-Iincho-san I still have some work to do!" Negi said waving his arms frantically. This sent Chamo on to Rin's clipboard.

"Ayaka-san let Negi do his work," said Rin's without looking at Ayaka. "You can _play_ with him later." and putting Chamo on her shoulder.

She perked and clasped her hands, "Really, Emiya-sensei?"

**Group-4: Akira Okochi, Mana Tatsumiya, Ako Izumi, Yuuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki**

"Are you guys okay?" Mana asked.

"Ako are you sick even before the trip starts?" Akira asked rubbing Ako's back.

"N-no, I think I just ate too much nikuman," Ako replied using Yuuna as support.

"You want me to get you water?" Yuuna asked. Ako nodded and Yuuna bought some from the vending machine on the train.

"Negi-kun, do you want to hang out with us as during free activity day?" Makie questioned happily. Negi and Chamo sweat drop at her energy but Rin smile as she walked over to Ako and the others.

"Is she going to be alright Yuuna-san?" she asked making the girl nod.

"Yeah she'll be fine in a bit Emiya-sensei, thank you," She nodded and checked on Mana "And you Mana-san?" she gave a small nod.

**Group-5: Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe**

"This is your chance Nodoka. Go ask him _'Will you go out with me on free activity day?'_" Haruna suggested to the quiet book worm. "B-but…" was all Nodoka could say.

"Come on I don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him." Yue just watched her friends as she sipped her juice box.

"Negi did you eat properly?" Asuna asked the boy.

_'Thank God Konoka was here'_ he thought, "Yes I did. Thanks for the onigiri," Negi relieved.

"Thank goodness they were okay," Konoka said. "Oh hello Iichino, Emiya-sensei," she greeted.

"Hello Konoka-san, Asuna-san." She greeted back, "Did you like my gift from me and Shirou?" Rin asked Asuna getting the attention of those around them.

"Yes, thank you Emiya-sensei, it was a nice gift. I've been wearing it now."

Rin smiled to the girl, "Alright, you should go to your seats right now."

The girls nodded and walked away, Iichino and Konoka talking about something. "Rin-Oba-san, I think we are missing some people," Negi said.

"Let's see…" Rin and Negi looked at the clipboard only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Excuse me Emiya-sensei, Negi-sensei," the voice said. The duo looked up to see a girl with ebony hair put up in a pony tail that hung to the left with the right half of her forehead covered in bangs, while the other wasn't.

"Ah you're seat number 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki, and is that Zazie Rainyday behind you," Negi asked as Rin marked the two off the clipboard.

"I am supposed to be the leader of group six, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, it is only me and Zazie-san. What do we do sensei?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh I forgot Evangeline wasn't going on the trip," Negi said. Chamo sweat dropped thinking _'Like hell she can. Even if she is, I think there will be a bloodbath with Mistress/Rin-Oba-san here.'_

"I know why you don't join another group," Negi suggested. "Alright, Sakurazaki-san can go with Asuna-san and Zazie-san can go with Iichino-san." The respective girls agreed.

"Ah Set-chan, it looks like we're in the same group," Konoka said full of mirth. Setsuna didn't know how to reply so all she did was bow and walked away. _'What the hell?_' Rin thought.

After a few minutes the train started to move. Negi and Shizuna walked up to the middle of the car and Negi spoke, while Rin sat down at a window seat looking at the scenery.

"All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin. Let us make the most out of five days and four nights in Kyoto. There is going to be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think this is going to be a fun trip. Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else in trouble. Especially do not get yourself hu-AHH!"

Rin looked at the other two teachers and saw Negi on the floor with swirls in his eyes, a food cart right next to him._'Yet he's the first one to get hit._' Rin sighed at the thought.

* * *

><p>The train was moving onwards and some of the girls were playing a card game that got Negi interested, while Rin was reading some book in her chair.<p>

"It seems like they are having fun huh?" Negi asked Chamo.

"Yeah but it is a good time to check our surroundings," Chamo whispered.

"Huh? Why?" Negi sounded confused now.

"Didn't you hear the old man? There might be people trying to stop us. There may be spies from Kansai."

"Eh! Spies!" Now Negi were shocked.

Rin was flipping through the page until she heard a loud scream. Rin perked her eyes from the book and looked at what could have caused it. She went over the top of her chair and saw a ton of frogs aboard the train. Rin shocked and almost fainted. She try to shook it off and going through her bags she whispered _"Ruby, throw all of this frogs to the other dimension or something. Because I hate **Frogs**!" _she ordered to her sentient wand. A wand came out from the back, it was Kaleidostick Ruby.

"Yes Mistress and why am I should do it?" Ruby teased.

"Because if you don't want to be in pieces or stay inside Magical Chest for eternity, your call?" She spat.

Ruby shivered about his/her punishment. Because her husband, Master Shirou Structural Grasping is very powerful than any other Magus and able to re-created The Jewel Sword that only Wizard Marshal Zelretch his/her creator like it was piece of cake. Ruby nodded vigorously to her. "Not many people know about talking wand," Rin said as she's back reading. "Tell me when you are done and go back inside the bag," Ruby nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's with all these frogs?" Negi shouted as he attempted to catch some frogs.<p>

"They all just appeared like magic!" Asuna shouted helping out. They both froze when they saw a wand like the one on Anime show about Mahou Shoujo. They keep starring the wand until it hops away and land on a bag in the front row.

"Negi-bouzu the frogs is gone-aru," Ku Fei said.

"Shizuna-sensei fainted," Makie called out.

"Someone brings her to the health committee officer. Iincho, take an emergency roll call," Negi commanded seeing as he was the senior teacher there.

"The health officer has fainted too!" Asuna cried out.

"Here, put them on the front chair," Rin said standing up from her seat, "I'll take care of them."

Ku Fei still confused when all the frogs just disappeared like it was nothing. Nagi found Rin on the front row where the mysterious wand went just now. "Eh Rin-Oba-san did you saw a mysterious wand coming here just now?" Negi ask as Rin stiffened.

"Hey! My name is Ruby. And I'm not just a wand! I'm a…" the mysterious wand just cut off when Rin stuffed it back to her bag.

"I'll tell you later!" Rin nervously chuckled, "First I would like you to take the people who fainted in the front chair. I brought some smelling salts for emergency," Negi nodded leaving Rin to do her job. She went to Shizuna in the front of the car who's sitting on a chair, and Ako was already there. Taking a stick from her pocket, Rin broke it and waved it in front of the unconscious people. A few seconds later they woke up.

"Uh what happened?" Shizuna groggily asked.

"Did I have a fainting spell again?" Ako too seemed dazed.

"You two fainted due to the frogs," Rin answered as she put the stick away. "Just rest, Negi-kun will handle this okay," Rin instructed as the two nodded and fell asleep.

She looked up in time to see the letter Negi was supposed to deliver being taken by a bird, and then she saw Negi giving chase. Rin sighed regretting the words when she said to the Dean when she accepted the job. "I seriously never thought this was going to be hassle." Rin tailed Negi across the train. She followed them without being seen and reached the end of the train. Rin was surprised to see Setsuna in the back of the train with the letter. She saw on the floor a piece of paper in the shape of a bird split in two. _'Shikigami? Why the hell would one be here?' _Rin thought as she stood behind a wall.

"You dropped this," Setsuna said to Negi.

"My letter," Negi exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You should be careful sensei, especially when we reach the other side." Setsuna said as she was walking away casting a wary glance towards Rin's hiding spot. Rin's smirked _'She can sense me, she's good.'_ When she was out of sight Rin walked out of the shadows of the wall.

"Rin-Oba-san what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see if you needed help," Rin replied looking at Setsuna's retreating form. "Chamo-kun what do you think of her?" Rin asked. This confused Negi as there was no one there of that name.

"Well Mistress she looks pretty suspicious," the ermine on Negi's shoulder replied. Then he said something under his breath, "She might be a spy from Kyoto! I mean look at the paper it's in the shape of bird that took the letter. She must have been the one controlling it."

"What! First Evangeline! And she's next? What am I going to do?" Negi panicked as he stared at his student. Rin reached out and comfort him.

"Just relax Negi-kun. You have me help. So don't worry," Rin winked the boy as she walked passed him.

'_I also do think Sakurazaki is a spy. But she wouldn't be if the bird was cut up like that. She is hiding something and I'm going to find out.' _Rin thought…

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was rather uneventful and they arrived in Kyoto shortly after. The first thing they did was have their thing brought to their hotel and they walked to Kiyomizu Temple. They took a class photo in front of it. Rin wasn't paying much attention as Yue was explaining various things about the temple, as she was too busy taking in the sites. They said something but she wasn't paying attention as she was too caught up with the place.<p>

Rin followed them down some stairs to the Otowa Waterfalls. She only heard snippets of the conversation but she laughed internally when she saw the girls basically run when Yue said marriage.

Rin was the last up the stairs and saw the class in front of him. "What's going on here?"

"Iincho, Makie and Nodoka are trying to get from this rock to the other," Yue said.

"Why is that?"

"Superstition has it that those who could make it from one stone to the other without looking they will find success in love."

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked at the trio. As the three went, Nodoka went off course as the competition started. Makie then accused Ayaka of cheating when she herself opened her eyes. Things were getting heated, when both of the competitors fell into a pitfall. This had Rin laughing at the girls' misfortune. She heard Asuna ask Iincho if this was define punishment for cheating, and Makie confessed that her eyes were indeed half open. All in the entire scene was making her laugh. Rin saw Negi looking at Setsuna who was also looking that way. Rin shakes her head. _'She is at it again.'_

She continued to follow the group to the famous waterfall. "So Yue-san which one is…" Rin asked next to the girl, hands crossing.

"From right to left it is health, career and marriage," Yue explained as she still sipped on her juice. Rin watched as majority of the class was making a mad dash to the last fall as they wanted something from the marriage one.

Rin sighed. "Teenagers these days… Are they desperate or something?" the girls who weren't getting from the waterfall just shrugged in unison. "Where is Setsuna?" Rin asked, Negi perked and also looked around.

"Where is she?" Negi also asked.

"Aniki, Mistress I think we have a problem," Chamo stated. The teachers looked and saw the girls who were drinking from the falls on the floor.

"Sensei's I think they are drunk," Yue stated.

"WHAT?" Negi shouted and went to the roof of the shrine and saw a machine. "Who in the world would pump sake into the falls?"

"Is that wine I smell?" an elderly sensei from Mahora asked.

"Ahh! Nitta-sensei, Naruhiko-sensei! That is just non-alcoholic wine," Asuna covered. Yue was slapping the hell out of Ayaka trying to get her up, while other students were helping the drunken ones. Rin stood back, watching the scene. She turned up to see Setsuna on the same roof as the sake bottle. _'So, that is what's your going to played.'_

"Okay everyone let's drag the _tired_ girls on the bus and take them back to the hotel. We don't want to cause a worse scene here!" Rind commanded and everyone start loading the bus with students who's drunk.

* * *

><p>"It has to be Setsuna doing this!" Chamo shouted. He, Negi and Rin were in the lounge of the hotel; Negi was sitting on the bench with Chamo on his shoulders, while Rin was standing near the vending machines.<p>

"We don't have evidence," Rin said the fact. "So don't go on assuming things Chamo-kun."

"Negi! Emiya-sensei!" Asuna called as she entered the room. "We put the drunken girls in their rooms so they can sleep, but tell me what is going on here." Negi explaining what has happened and what he is going to do there. Rin decided to stay out of the conversation. "So there is weird magic association from Kansai attack you?"

"Hai."

"Better than being chased down by the Enforcers," Rin grimaced, "They are too strong even if you're outnumbered them," she sighed. Negi wanted to ask but Rin stopped him, "Better focused on this matter Negi-kun," she pointed her finger and her other hand on her hips. "It's me and Shirou business, so don't' get distracted by it."

Asuna started, "Another magical disaster by you seems to have followed you Negi," She mused.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san," Negi apologized for always troubling her.

"I guess you want my help huh? Don't worry I got your back. I'm guessing Emiya-sensei does too," she said glancing at the adult teacher who hasn't said anything upon the situation.

"I'm guessing that it's that Sakurazaki that is a spy from Kyoto" Chamo stated.

"Eh? Sakurazaki is a spy?" Asuna said shocked. "Well I heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka, but I have never really seen them talking to each other."

"If they were childhood friends that means…" Chamo started.

"Wait I found something here," Negi said taking out his roster from his bag. "It's says Kyoto under her name right here!"

"So she must be from Kyoto after all!" Chamo said getting the book and staring at it. "There's no doubt about it! She is an assassin sent by the Kansai Magic Association!"

Rin already had enough and grabbed the ermine by his neck. "Listen here Chamo-kun. You are must not," she smiled with dark aura seeping out from her. "Accuse others without evidence. I think she is innocent and I'm trying to prove it," Rin sweetly smiled. Chamo gulped, she then dropped the ermine. "I'm going to take the bath, you should take one too Negi-kun," She said walking away.

"What was that about? And what is those creepy smile" Asuna shivered.

"Rin-Oba-san thinks Sakurazaki-san is innocent and defend her to as you have seen," Negi replied frowning. "I wonder why…" Asuna also frowned and thought.

Asuna thinking a solution in her head as she walked away. "Negi we'll talk when we have free time." She then took a whiff of the boy. "And Emiya-sensei is right you do need a bath." Negi laughed embarrassed that he smelled.

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn that ermine,'<em> Rin thought as she sat in the open air bath. She ran a hand through her soaked hair. _'Setsuna isn't making it easy either. Maybe she coincidentally appears and it makes her look suspicious. But I know she's hiding something.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone open the door. "Must be another teacher," she said under her breath. She turned around, but then hid behind a rock. Inside the bath with her was a naked Setsuna. _'Hmm, she is short, but it fits her. Is her breast that big before?' _she's trailed off. "Maybe, I should test her," she's trying to find a way that Setsuna was innocent.

"Hmm… If Negi-sensei is a mage I will need to take action. But I wonder what Emiya-sensei and his husband is. If I don't find out I won't be able to prepare," Setsuna pondered as she paused in her bath. Rin couldn't help but giggled a little as she heard what she's looking for. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

'_Damn it!' _ Rin thought. She was about to tell her to stop and that she wasn't a threat when she heard.

"Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique: Zanganken (Stone Cutting Technique)!" Rin's eyes widened. _'Shit!_' Rin ducked as the blade cut the rock above her. '_I know I should bring my jewels even went to bath.'_

Muttering some aria, pumping her Prana on her circuit she took aim and turned around in time to shoot her, but Setsuna sidestep. Rin then brought her hand again to shoot at Setsuna, but she blocked it with her nodachi. She pushed her off with some force and readied her next technique.

Rin gritted her teeth knew this not going well. She forced her Prana into her next shot to created Mana Burst. Setsuna charged forward. _'Someone is attacking me with the magic? Is he/she a mage?' Setsuna thought._

Rin pushed away from the attack and find an opening. She focused her hand onto Setsuna's chest, right on her heart. Her hand starts glowing and a wave of pressure started pushing onto Setsuna chest. _'I can't block this, I know it,'_ Setsuna thought and closed her eyes knowing her end. "I'm sorry Oujo-sama," Setsuna said with a tear.

She stopped her attack in front of Setsuna and start asking. "Well Setsuna-Chan, you owe me an explanation for acting very suspicious today." She lowered her hand and stopping her circuit from pumping Prana.

Setsuna decided to open her eyes when she didn't feel any pain. She saw her teacher, Rin Emiya-sensei, in front of her holding her left breast. The glowing on her hand start fading and realized that her breast was touched by her teacher, she yelped.

Rin smirked at the girl reaction, "Aww, and here I thought you fight will back instead enjoying it…" she start squishing, "You know Setsuna-chan you have a nice pair here…" Rin start groping the other and pulled her closer.

"E-E-Emi-Emiya-sensei I didn't mean to attack you, I'm sorry," Setsuna moaning.

"They look bigger when you look at them closely." Rin pulled her closer, "I know that you're wearing a bandage to conceal it," she whispered, "You shouldn't be so shy about them." Rin squished again and Setsuna blushed hard from her teacher advice…And her touching, "I think we should continue our talk after we done bathing."

"Y-Y-Yes Emiya-sensei," was all Setsuna's reply. She nodded blushing harder at the closeness. Rin let go off her and laughed, "Why are you blushing?" She asked. Then she had an idea on her head, "Hoo~ I didn't know you're kind of like that Setsuna-chan." As Setsuna hear that she ran to get some towels. Rin laughed at Setsuna reaction, _'This is hilarious. Now I know a button to press her,' _she thought as she watched Setsuna leave to get a towel.

* * *

><p>"Look I'm sorry for attacking you sensei," Setsuna said as she reentered the onsen appropriately covered.<p>

"Aww~ why did you used the towel? I thought I said you have a nice pair there," she pointed Setsuna's chest and she's blushing again. "I should be the one saying sorry," Rin started. "I should have known that you aren't enemy an enemy. Then put us in that situation, which I _enjoyed every moment of it_, right Setsuna-chan?" Setsuna blush and nodded. They got near the water when the two saw Negi sitting down. "Hey Negi-kun finally took the bath?" Rin quipped.

"Rin-Oba-san I was looking for you," Negi said from water. He stood up to face his "aunt" when he saw her with Setsuna. Negi got out his wand and pointed it at Setsuna. "Get away from her Obaa-san."

"Yeah! She's being a spy from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo shouted as he landed on Negi's head.

"That's not true, sensei!" Setsuna shouted at the ermine and boy.

"What's not true? You better fess up we're on to you!" Chamo insisted.

"Chamo-kun, if you stop blabbering and let her talk she would be able to explain everything to us," Rin sighed. She stands behind Setsuna and grope her. "Beside, I don't think I will alive when I do this to her earlier." She smirked and fondle Setsuna's breast then she hear Setsuna's moaning.

Negi was wide-eyed and his mouth agape from the event in front of him. Chamo starts drooling and bloods start running from his nose.

Rin decided to stop when Setsuna's almost lose her breath. Finding that her teacher stop groping her she said to Negi, "Hai. I am not your enemy. I, Setsuna Sakurazaki, am an ally to sensei's." But her blush didn't go away.

"Eh!" Negi and Chamo exclaimed.

"See Chamo-kun," Rin gloated poking Chamo in his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Negi asked.

"I am Konoka-ojou-sama's…" Setsuna was interrupted by a scream coming from the changing rooms.

"Is that?" Rin asked.

"Those scream, its Konoka!" Negi said.

"Konoka-oujo-sama?" Setsuna asked worriedly. "Could the Kansai Magic Association be on the move to capture Konoka-ojou-sama right now?"

"Ojou-sama?" Rin and the two males kept wondering why she called Konoka that.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna rushed out the onsen with her nodachi in handy.

"An interesting girl ain't she," Rin commented as she too followed her out.

"Rin-Oba-san, Setsuna-san wait for me!"

* * *

><p>They reached the changing rooms and opened it, only to see Asuna and Konoka being stripped by monkeys. "Negi what the hell are these monkeys doing to our clothes," Asuna screamed trying to keep her clothes on. The monkeys then took off Konoka's remaining clothes, her bra and panties, leaving her stark naked on the floor.<p>

"AH! Set-Chan, Negi-kun~ AAA-N! Don't look!" Konoka cried. Rin felt killing intent coming from Setsuna. She saw her holding up her blade with a look of fury in her eyes.

_'It seems my hunch about Setsuna is right.'_ She smirked but brushed it off and decided to take care this trouble first.

"What are you perverted monkeys think you are doing to ojou-sama?" Setsuna threatened.

"Hey Setsuna is that a real sword?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Yes don't attack them! Their just poor monkeys," Negi stopped her from doing anything by latching himself onto her body.

"These are all just low level Shikigami! They will only turn to paper if I cut them up," Setsuna explained. A monkey had snuck up on them and stole Setsuna's towel causing her and Negi to fall. Negi was on the floor and looked up to see a good view of Setsuna's lower region. Asuna could only stare in shock at what happened.

"Hey the monkeys are getting away with Konoka!" Asuna stated pointing at the door.

Rin muttered an aria and her Gandr curse appearing from her hand. Setsuna hop from the floor and away from Negi charging at the door. Rin took aim to the monkeys while Setsuna was behind them. "Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique," she announced. "Hyakuretsu Kazan (Hundred-strike Cherry Blossom Slash)!" Setsuna spun in a circle and sliced up all the monkeys, changing them back into pieces of paper. Setsuna then caught Konoka in her arms. "That was close you know," Rin said frowning.

"I agree Emiya-sensei," Setsuna replied.

"Konoka-san! Are you alright?" Negi shouted as he and Asuna got closer. As he drew closer he felt a presence in the trees as did Rin. Negi looked at the trees but saw nothing, however Rin reacted differently. She spread her Bounded Fields at the spot she felt the person, but nothing happened.

'_Damn, they got away,' _Rin and Setsuna thought at the same time. "Set-chan," Konoka said from her position. The group looked down and saw her smiling at Setsuna. "I don't know what is going on but thank you Set-chan."

Setsuna blushed and promptly dropped Konoka in the water and ran away. Negi, and Asuna gained a rather large sweat drop at the scene. "Hoo~ so that's what going on~" Rin grinned.

"Konoka-san, just who IS Setsuna-san?" Negi questioned waving his arms frantically. "Why does she call you oujo-sama?"

"Did something happen before with Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked.

* * *

><p>"Hai. I rarely talked spoke about this with you Asuna. Before I came to school and lived with Asuna, I used to live in Kyoto," Konoka started. "I lived in a big mansion in the mountains. It was always so quiet and lonely. It was because it was secluded I didn't have a single friend."<p>

Rin felt her heart drop when she heard that. She could remember all the times she was alone after her father was killed when she was a kid, Rin was brought up as the successor to her family's Magecraft and was instructed by her father to prioritize sorcery over her own interests. She continued to improve her sorcery, with some guidance from her guardian. To divert attention from her private life, she has diligently strived to earn the admiration of her peers, but in the end she's alone…

"But one day, Kaa-san brought over some guests and along with them was a little girl. It was Set-chan. She was the very first friend I had when I was young. Even at a young age she practiced kendo, and protected me by driving away dogs and helping me when I was in danger. There was this one time I was about to drown, and she did all she can to help me out. In the end we were both saved by adults. She then started to dedicate her time with her training. She became busier and busier that I rarely got to see her. We didn't have time to talk much and then I had to move to Mahora. When it was my first year of middle school I saw Set-chan moved here too. I was happy we were able to meet again but she still didn't talk to me," Konoka said crying.

"It was like I did something wrong. Set-Chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before."

"Konoka-san," Rin was about to reach out to her but she stood up.

"Asuna, let's go finish our bath okay?" she then took Asuna by the hand and dragged her away. This left a sad but curious Negi and Rin who wanted to question Setsuna, but also comfort Konoka.

* * *

><p>"Konoka-san seemed sad didn't she," Negi said as he, Rin and Asuna walked the halls of the hotel.<p>

"Yeah, it's a face you'd never see on Konoka," Asuna replied with her hands behind her head.

"That expression should never be on her face," Rin said. "It just seems so…wrong." Her companions agreed.

"She did seem depressed ever since we arrived in Kyoto," Asuna thought aloud. "She didn't even say anything to me. Here I thought we were closer than that. More importantly what about Sakurazaki-san? Is she really on our side?"

"I think she is," Rin said. "She helped us stop those monkeys didn't she? I really think she is on our side."

"Maybe we should ask her in person," Chamo suggested.

"We could have done that in the beginning Chamo-kun," Rin gave him her _smile_.

"S-Sorry Mistress, But we had to be cautious," Chamo reasoned.

"Let's just get this over with I'm tired." They walked into a hallway where their students were stay. "Okay everyone go time for bed!" Rin said to the girls in the hall.

"Rin-Oba-san that was a little rude," Negi said disapprovingly.

"They needed to be discipline otherwise; they will not respect their teachers." Rin shrugged.

"Ah Negi-kun, Emiya-sensei," Kaede greeted them as she was returning to her room. Asuna's eye twitched when Kaede didn't refer to Negi as _'sensei'_. "You two seem worn out. Luckily it's a pretty quiet first night on the trip."

"Well the girls are passed out from the wine," Negi laughed.

"They'll be fine in the morning," Rind said smiling at the ninja.

"Yes but tomorrow night will be different. But there seems to be trouble brewing again. _Call me_ if you feel you _need it_," she whispered seductively to Negi. "You as well Emiya-sensei," she added. As she passed her, Rin smirked at Asuna.

"I might call Nagase-san," Negi said enthusiastically completely oblivious to the underlying meaning of Kaede's tone.

"Maybe he will, _Kaede-Chan," _Rin called back sharing a small laugh with her student.

"Hey Negi-bouzu!" Asuna grabbed the kid by the collar of his sleeping clothes and pulled him close to her face. "What the heck was that all about?"

"W-Wh-What was what all about Asuna-san?" Negi asked in panic.

"Don't play dumb with me! What was with Kaede calling you 'Negi-kun', especially with that sort of tone?" Apparently Asuna did not miss the meaning of what the two were saying.

"I don't know what you are talking about Asuna-san!" Negi wailed.

"Well, well, well Asuna-Chan," Rin smirked. "Here I thought that only Iincho are the only pedophile here," she sneered. "Maybe you change your mind already, A.S.U.N.A-C.H.A.N." Rin said in a hushed voice, grabbing her hands and made her let go of Negi.

She walked away with confused Negi and a small smile on her face. Asuna was left behind for a good moment as a blushing and bumbling mess. "Hey Setsuna-Chan what are you doing," Rin called out snapping Asuna out of her little problems.

"Ah Negi-sensei, Emiya-sensei, Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said from her place on a stool. In her hand was a piece of paper she was placing over the door. "I'm placing barriers to ward of shikigami."

The group then sat in the lounge waiting for Setsuna to come over. "So Setsuna san you know Japanese magic too?" Negi asked curiously.

"Yes it compliments my swords skills," Setsuna answered as she fixed the papers on the desk.

"Can I look at that Setsuna-Chan?" Rin asked indicating the papers. "I just want to see something."

"Hai. Emiya-sensei" Setsuna then gave Rin the stack and she rifled through them. A smirk appeared on her mouth. The smirk turned into a chuckle. The four looked at her confused. "Is there something wrong Emiya-sensei?"

"No, n-nothing is wrong," she answered.

"Then care to tell us what's so strange, Emiya-sensei?" Asuna said frowning.

"It's nothing really. But it was like the Bounded Fields for Magus." Rin said finally.

"So you're a Mage too like Negi?" Asuna asked curiously.

"No, Shirou and I am a Magus. We are a little different from Mages," Rin replied.

Setsuna continue asking about their new teacher, "What is the difference between Mages and Magus Emiya-sensei?" The others seem interested.

Rin begin to take her Tohsaka lecture pose number 1, with her arms crossing. "Magus is someone who using **Magecraft** with **Od** to create Mysteries. While Mage using **Mana **to create Mysteries."

Asuna raised a hand, "Emiya-sensei, what is this **Magecraft** you've mentioned before?" She asked.

"Good question Asuna-chan," she took a breath. "**Magecraft** is an ability to reproduce what can't be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. It also can be done through some mundane mean," she explained. "In other words they are magic that also could be done through science," she added. "For example, I can make a fire with spell but science could also do it so by using match or lighter."

Setsuna also raised a hand, "What about **Od** and **Mana** Emiya-sensei?"

"**Od** is the energy that found within every living organism in other words Magic Circuit." Negi, Setsuna and Asuna looks confused, she took another breath, "**Mana** is the life forces of the planet and exists in the atmosphere." She continued, "**Magical Circuit** is like vein inside the body system that carries blood. But its carries **Mana** instead blood." She ended.

"That's why Negi-kun must chant a spell in order to gather energy in the atmosphere and release it." She's wiggling her finger, "While Me and Shirou just used our Od, the energy that already inside our bodies."

The four were understand what Rin talking about and let the information sink into their head…Except Asuna, who's still confused…(**A/N: She's Baka-Red though**)

Setsuna decide to go back on topic, "The attacks of the enemies seem to be growing. Sooner or later Konoka-ojou-sama will be in the crossfire too. We have to come up with some countermeasure for this," Setsuna planned. "Negi-sensei, I heard you are one of the most talented Western mages, can you think of anything? The enemies seem to be getting confident since our counter attacks seem to be ineffective."

"Sorry I'm not a full yet," Negi said embarrassedly.

"So you really are on our side huh?" Chamo said.

"I told you Chamo-kun," Rin smirked. "Can you tell us more about the enemy Setsuna-chan?"

"Hai Emiya-sensei. We are going against, yin yang charm-users. They are a subdivision within the Kansai Magic Association. Long ago they were said to be the ones who had established independent magic in Japan. Like all mages they are vulnerable when chanting their spells, very much like you Negi-sensei. Just like you have partners, they have guardians. They are spirit warriors called Zenki and Goki (offensive demon and defensive demons respectively). As long as their guardians are around we cannot touch the spell caster themselves."

"They sound pretty troublesome," Negi said.

"That is not all. They were deeply tied in with the Kyoto Shinmei-Ryuu. The organization used to protect the capital by destroying demons. They were also accompanied by the charm users making a very strong combination."

"That sounds bad for us doesn't it?" Asuna said sweat dropping.

"So does this mean the Shinmei-Ryuu is our opponents too?" Rin asked with a frown, on the inside she worried because this is really giving her a headache and hoped what Shirou said back there didn't happen.

"Yes you can say that," Setsuna sighed. "They would consider me a traitor for leaving Kyoto. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama and that is all that matters. As long as I can help her out I am satisfied." She felt a hand on her head and saw Rin smiling down on her.

"It's good to see you back Konoka-Chan," Rin smiled.

"Right, seeing as you don't really hate Konoka I'm glad. A friend of my friend is a friend right?" Asuna smiled said joining Rin and Negi.

"Everyone…" Setsuna trailed off because she didn't alone in this mess.

Negi ran up and grabbed the groups and put them into a pile. "As of now 3-A's guardian angels are formed. We will protect the group the class from the Kansai Magic Association." Rin giggled at Negi, "Oba-san is that a silly name?"

"That was a good name!" Rin's now go into full blown laughter and hugs Negi, "Oh, how Shirou is gonna love this if he's here now" Rin said between her laugh.

"Why Shirou-Oji-san is going to love the name?" Negi confused.

"Because when I first time met him, he told me that he wanted to be an Ally of justice," she still remember how their first time telling what is their goal in their life.

"Well, that was so childish," Setsuna looked at Asuna and they laugh in agreement.

After a good laugh they decide to do their jobs. "Asuna-chan, Setsuna-chan, me and Negi are going out on patrol outside," Rin said walking outside with Negi. "You girls handle the rooms." The girls nodded and turned inside.

"Aniki, did you bring your cards?" Rin heard Chamo ask when she caught up with the two.

"Yes why?" Negi said.

"It is a good time for me to teach you how to actually use those cards," Chamo explained. This piqued Rin's interest. She's been meaning to learn how Mages use the card but hadn't had time to ask. Rin wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a cart of towels.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you out," Rin apologized as she grabbed some towels and helped the lady.

"No I should be sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking where I was going," the lady replied. After helping her out, she went to Negi. They didn't get to hear the lady comment

"Now, what a cute little mage, and that woman… she's scary," as monkeys appeared on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Asuna and Setsuna reached group five's sleeping quarters. Haruna, Nodoka and Konoka were asleep on the floor while Yue was sleeping soundly on a chair. "Well it seems like everyone fell asleep before me," Asuna said with a sweat drop.<p>

"I'm going to patrol the hallways," Setsuna said.

"Let's switch shifts later on okay," Asuna yawned. "I'll keep a watch on Konoka."

"Thank you, I'll be going now."

"Ah who is it? Asuna?" Konoka said dazed.

"Eh? Konoka, sorry did I wake you?" Asuna asked. She was then surprised as Konoka got up. "Where are you going Konoka?"

"Toilet." was the only response she got.

"Well if it is the toilet I can't be helped."

Konoka walked towards the bathroom and opened it. She was surprised to see a giant monkey inside. "I'm still using it," the lady in the monkey costume said. She then put handkerchief on Konoka's mouth drugging her. "Just kidding!" she dragged Konoka into bath room and shut it.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed since Konoka had gone to the bathroom, and Asuna was getting worried. "She's taking pretty long time in the bathroom."<p>

"I have to use the bath room too," Yue said walking out of the room with her. "Hey Konoka are you done yet?"

"Sorry still using it!" Konoka replied from the bathroom.

Setsuna then came bustling into the room. "Kagurazaka-san, where is Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"She's in the bathroom," Asuna said. She was trying to help Yue control her bladder, because at this point she was basically doing the funky chicken.

"How long has it been?"

"Ten minute" Yue said struggling. "We both drank from the spring earlier, just please make her hurry up."

"Konoka you _are _in there right?" Asuna asked knocking on the door.

"I'm still using it," the only reply.

"Konoka-san, whatever you are doing, hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Yue said banging on the door.

"I'm still using it." Yue face faulted. She knocked on the door again, her eyes filled with anime tears. The same phrase was said.

"I'm approaching my limit…" Yue mumbled towards the door.

"Something doesn't seem right," Setsuna said.

"I agree," Asuna well agreed. They heard the door bang, and saw that Yue had kicked it open. Inside was just a seal that kept repeating I'm still using it.

"We've been had!" "W-wh-what do we do!"

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GIRLS DO! JUST GET LET ME USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!"** Yue shouted kicking the two girls out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rin was quiet surprised. The card seemed pretty powerful. From what Chamo said the Mage who made the contract could talk to the person they made the contract with telepathically, warp the partner to their location and give them a weapon that only they can use. It made Rin frown though. <em>'That's the borderline of <span>The Second Magic<span>. Is the card also the work of Zelretch? I really need to talk with the old man later…'_ Rin sighed.

"Let's test it out aniki," Chamo said happily.

"Okay, I think I'll talk to Asuna-san telepathically," Negi chirped with as much enthusiasm. _'He really is just a kid.'_ Rin thought. "Hello Asuna-san? How come I can't hear her voice?"

"Wouldn't a cell phone be better then?" Rin asked looking at them. At that moment Negi's actual cell phone went off.

"Negi we got trouble! Konoka's been kidnapped! What should we do?" Asuna said… no shouted into the receiver.

"What mage uses a cell phone," Chamo cried with anime tears while Rin just nodded.

"I agree with you Chamo-kun…Wait, Konoka-chan has been kidnapped!" Rin was shocked.

"Aniki, Mistress what's that?" Chamo asked pointing at the oncoming figure shadowing the moon. The figure landed with a crash and revealed to be the giant monkey costume from before. In her hands was Konoka.

"What are you doing with Konoka-Chan?" Rin growled and start pulling up her sleeve.

"I could tell you but," the monkey lady said. "You're scary. Bye!" She then jumped off into the night holding Konoka, but didn't leave without giving them presents. She left monkey shikigami to handle Negi.

"Get back here with Konoka! Ras Tel Ma Scir MMMFF" Negi was interrupted as he chanted. Rin just shot the monkeys off with her Gandr curse. "She got away." Asuna and Setsuna had arrived right after the monkey lady left,

"We are going after her," Rin said with a determined voice. "We can't let these bastards have her." Setsuna and Negi nodded. "Let's move." Rin then sped off following the monkey lady.

"Wait!" Negi shouted as they saw the monkey lady running. Rin reinforced her legs and dashed forwards and tried to make a grab at Konoka.

"Quickly she's escaping into the station!" Asuna shouted. As they ran over the railing of the station Asuna also took note of something strange. "Hey I know it's really late and all, but shouldn't there be at least some staff and passengers here?"

"There is a warding charm on the walls. No ordinary person would be able to get inside this place without them," Setsuna explained.

"Who cares right about that!" Rin was still frowning. "We still got to get Konoka-chan!" she along with the rest of the group slid into the carriage the monkey lady went into.

"Well it looks like they caught up, let's see you handle this," the monkey lady said. "Charm-san, Charm-san. Facilitate my escape!" She then threw a charm in front of her as the carriage door closed. Water started to flow out of the charm and filled the carriage.

"Can't breathe!" Negi gurgled out as he struggled against the water.

'_I can't swing my sword like this,'_ Setsuna thought. _'I guess I'm still not strong enough to protect Konoka-ojou-sama"_

An image of Konoka drowning in the river flashed through her mind. _'Zankusen!'_ She swung her sword sending a spiral Ki attack destroying the door.

"Now hand over Konoka-Chan," Rin threatened as she got up, along with the rest of them.

"You guys are pretty good, but I'm not giving back Konoka-ojou-sama," the monkey woman said before bolting away. This had shocked most of the group.

The group gave chase. "Setsuna what are you not tell us," Asuna asked.

"The truth is there were some sects within the Kansai Magic Association that did not approve of Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora. It is likely that they intend to use Konoka-oujo-sama's power to take control of the Kansai Magic Association," Setsuna said. "The headmaster and I underestimated them. We did not expect them to kidnap her during a school trip. They are also not above hiring others to do their dirty work, that is why it seems they are getting more forceful," she explained

They jumped over the ticket railing thing and up the stairs to see the lady that Rin and Negi bumped into earlier. "Eh she took off the suit!"

"That's right, but that is as far as you go!" the monkey woman said. "I'll have you deal with the third of my charms." She then threw the charm and it exploded into flames creating the kanji for great (dai). "Those flames will ward off any normal person. This is goodbye."

"Ras tel ma scir magister freyt une vende frans saltatio bleueraa!" Negi waved his wand forward, releasing a great wind blasting the fire out.

"What the…!" the monkey lady said.

"**I won't let you get away with her. Konoka-san/Chan is a student and an important friend/precious person of mine!" **Everyone shouted. Rin readied her hand and the other took out some jewels. They got into a battle stance and Negi did the same with the pactio card.

"Sis mea pars per centum octoginta secundas…Ministra Negi Cagurazaca Asuna!" An aura of energy had surrounded Asuna making her glow a white light.

"Asuna, Negi, Setsuna let's go" Rin said as they began to attack the monkey lady.

'_They extinguished my fire. And that light…is she one of those partners that western mages have?_' the monkey lady thought.

"Asuna I'm going to give you an artifact. It's a giant blade weapon only you can use," Negi said.

"Alright give it to me!"

"Potentium excelgias Cagurazaca Asuna!" Another light appeared in Asuna's hands and started to take shape. She was sadly disappointed however, because instead of a sword she got a fan.

"Hey Negi! This is an ordinary paper fan!" Asuna shouted.

"That's really funny Negi-kun," Rin still shooting towards the monkey lady.

"Alright there is no helping it" Asuna, Setsuna attacked, but were stopped when the monkey costume and two more appeared. One looked like a giant plush bear the other a lion. The monkey block Asuna's fan, while the bear did the same with Setsuna. "Eh they can move?"

"Kagurazaka-san be careful. They may look weak but they hide great strength," Setsuna said.

"My minions are strong, you will never get passed them," the monkey lady said hauling Konoka over her shoulder.

"Konoka!" Asuna swung and banished the monkey suit.

"Stop moving!" Rin said irritated. "You two go ahead. Leave the rest to me," Rin said to Asuna and Setsuna.

"Give us back Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded. Setsuna charged but a blond girl in a Gothic lolita dress, that reminded Negi of Evangeline, blocked her.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. In her hand were a dagger and a short sword. "Owwie. I think I hurt my head. Hello nice to meet you, I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu! My name is Tsukuyomi!" She stared at the two then looked at Setsuna, "You must be my senpai. But I have been assigned to protect her so I have to take this seriously."

"To send a body guard like… the Shinmei-Ryuu must be short on people," Setsuna said frowning.

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you Tsukuyomi-chan," the monkey lady said smirking.

"Shall we begin?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Please go easy on me." She went to attack Setsuna.

"Kagurazaka-san, go get Konoka-Ojou-sama I'll handle her," Setsuna said glaring at the blonde. She pushed her off and went for and overhead slice. She blocked the attack with her dagger and tried to stab Setsuna with the sword. She parried it to the side.

"Hohohoho… It seems like there is another person who can fight like her. Not using gigantic demon slaying swords like the rest of them," the monkey woman said. She was about to run away when she heard Negi chanting. The monkey lady turned around to see 11 arrows of winding heading her away. "Kuso I forgot about the brat." The lady once again used Konoka as a shield, making Negi redirect the attack.

"Let go of Konoka it's unfair to use her like that," Negi said.

"I see what type of people you are," the monkey lady laughed. "When the slightest hint that the hostage will get hurt you stop the attack. I must say she came in more in handy than I thought."

"What are you going to do to her?" Asuna said struggling against the giant plush bear who was holding her up.

"Well, we'll use drugs and spells on her, making her into our obedient puppet, listening to our every command. It will be great," she chuckled.

"What did you say…" Asuna said getting mad. Negi was too. Rin was practically let killing intent wash off of her and Setsuna was craving for the woman's blood.

"Well Konoka-ojou-sama's butt has gotten pale. Cute isn't it," the monkey lady smirked. "Well this is goodbye you little brats from me and her bottom too." She then slapped Konoka's rear end.

**"What do you think you are doing to Konoka-san/-Chan/-ojou-sama" **Asuna, Rin and Setsuna screamed. Asuna had banished the bear in a big swipe, Setsuna had pushed passed Tsukuyomi and Rin destroyed the horde of monkeys with her jewels.

"Frans Exclamatio" Negi chanted. He then pointed his wand at the woman blasting her, and Konoka's yukata off. When she landed the four of them were staring her down.

"Why are these brats so strong," she said frowning. "Tsukuyomi were leaving." She summoned another giant monkey, which grabbed both of them and jumped off into the night.

"That damned woman got away," Asuna said.

"The woman said that they were going to drug and use spells on Konoka," Negi said. "Is she okay?"

"Konoka-ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you alright?" Setsuna asked taking Konoka's head into her lap. Negi put his coat on her to cover her up.

"Huh Set-chan?" Konoka said dreamily. "Set-chan I had a dream that I was kidnapped by a giant monkey… but Se-chan, Asuna-chan, Negi-kun and Emiya-sensei came to save me…"

"Thank goodness… it's all over now Konoka-ojou-sama…" Setsuna said happily.

Konoka sniffled and smiled. "I'm happy; Set-chan doesn't hate me after all."

"Eh… well I wanted to speak to Konoka-chan as well…" she blushed then walked moved away from Konoka. "I'm just happy to protect Konoka-ojou-sama." she bowed then ran away shouting that she was sorry.

"Well I guess it's not easy for her to get along so well with Konoka so fast," Asuna said.

Rin shook her head. "I guess so. I'm going with her, to make sure she gets back safely. Negi kept them safe okay?" Rin said before she went chasing after the blushing swordswoman. When she caught up to her she heard Asuna call out to her.

"We'll go take a look around Nara tomorrow okay! It's a promise." Rin smiled at her that Asuna was happy trying to help out two childhood friends.

The two were sitting in the train on the way back to their station in peaceful silence. Rin was sitting next to her while she looked out the window. Setsuna was looking down at the sword in her lap. They just let the sounds of the train moving along fill the space. "Excuse me Emiya-sensei…" Setsuna broke the silence.

"Yes, Setsuna-Chan?" Rin replied turning to her. She was still looking at the sword.

"I want to thank you for your help… we may or may not have been able to save Konoka-ojou-sama without you," she said still looking down.

"Don't mention it," The train came to a stop. When the two of them walked out Rin realized something, _'Wait, I totally forgot about Ruby… Ah well, it's probably nothing.'_

"Is there something wrong Emiya-sensei?" Setsuna asked

"Nothing," Rin shrugged. "Let's just get back, I'm sleepy." Rin yawned as she walked away. Setsuna raised an eyebrow and shrugged off.

Meanwhile _Ruby_, _The Kaleidostick_, _The Sentient Wand_ was crying anime tears because it's still inside the bags and can't get out and being forgotten by Rin…

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**Maybe there's some little OOC, but please I want to refresh this story.**

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	6. Chapter 05

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting from this chapter, I will write Kyoto arc in separate ways.**

**Because I mention in the last chapter 3 that:**

**Negi, Rin and 3-A are going to Kyoto (School Trip).  
>Shirou, Evangeline and Chachamaru Investigate Library Island (<span>Investigation<span>).  
>Takamichi is going to Clock Tower in London (<span>The Clock Tower<span>).**

**And everything will end as one in the end of Kyoto arc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: School Trip (Day 2)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Negi-sensei, I-if it's ok with you…w-we have free activity time today, so…" Nodoka Miyazaki is nervous. "Would you like to gi-, to ga-, to gh-." She stuttered. "Um- would you like to come with us? Would you?" She was practicing to ask Negi to go with them to the park.<p>

"Nodoka~ Time for breakfast time!" Haruna sing a song voice, sliding the door.

"Everyone is gathering in the hall on the first floor," Yue informed her.

"A-Alright," Nodoka agreed putting her hair up in a ponytail leaving dummy Negi on their room.

* * *

><p>The hall was full of the Mahora students from all four classes. They were eating and chatting up with their friends about the first day of the trip. Sadly for a majority of class 3-A, they were had a hangover, which they don't even know they have or knew how they got it.<p>

Looking at group 5's table we see all the occupants there including Negi. "Negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy!" Konoka said. "Thanks for last night by the way. I don't really understand what had happened." She wondered, "Ah Se-chan," Konoka smiled at the swordswoman. Setsuna slowly got up with her tray of food and went started walking away. "Ah! Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed, come eat with us. Don't run away!" Konoka seemingly shouted as Setsuna actually ran away.

"I'm not running away!" the swordswoman shouted.

"What happened?" Rin said lazily while carrying her food tray.

"Ah, Rin-sensei/oba-san good morning," Negi, Konoka and Asuna greet her.

"Please not so loud," Rin's growling and covered her ears.

"Ah, I take it that Rin-sensei is not a morning person like Asuna," Konoka mused.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted, "I can't help it you know!" Asuna defended.

"Whatever," Rin muttered. "The food is not even closed to Shirou's cooking," she took a bite.

"Is Shirou-sensei cooking that good Rin-sensei?" Konoka asked. "I think this food is delicious," she commented.

Rin smirked, "You have no idea…" she said with proud on her tone.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about," Ako wondered. "That was the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san acting like that."<p>

"I wonder if something happened last night." Makie asked aloud.

"They were having fun and not tell us!" Yuuna exclaimed.

"That's it we are not sleeping tonight!" Sakurako spoke out for all the girls of 3-A.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Negi met up with Asuna in the hall. "Thank Kami we managed to get Konoka back from that monkey lady yesterday without any hitches. It also looks like Konoka and Sakurazaki-san are getting along better," Asuna said.<p>

"Yes! But that lady may come back later to try and get her again," Negi frowned. "So we really have to be careful on what we do." _'Also our groups will be split up during our trip to Nara Park. What should I do?'_ Negi thought. _'I couldn't give the letter yesterday because we were busy, and we will be in Nara today. So how should I do this?'_ His musing was severely interrupted as a Makie hugged and tackled him.

"Negi-kun comes along with our group today!" Makie shouted.

"Just a moment, Negi-sensei is coming along with group 3," Ayaka interjected getting in the way of Makie. The two started arguing again to see who will claim Negi.

"Negi-sensei! I-if it's okay with you, we have free activity time today, would you like to come with us?" Nodoka asked mustering up all her courage to do so. Everyone was so surprised by her that all movement stopped.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked. _'Well group 5 is more likely to get attacked by the monkey lady. And Konoka-san is in it as well as Asuna-san and Setsuna-san. So…'_ "I would love to go with you and group 5 today, Miyazaki-san," Negi replied accepting her request.

* * *

><p>"Wow there are a lot of deer here!" Negi said happily. He ran up to one and started to pet it. "This is so cool! Look at me Asuna-san! Ackkk!" Negi was bit by one of the deer.<p>

"Yeah… Whatever Negi," Asuna replied.

Nodoka was happily watching her teacher and his actions with loving stare. "Well done Nodoka!" her two librarian friends said as they kicked her from behind. Yue was still drinking her juice, and Haruna was still herself. "I was changed in my opinion of you! I didn't think you had it in you," Haruna stated.

Yue nodded. "I was moved," was her only replied.

"Ehehehe thank you. It is really nice to wonder around Nara with Negi-sensei. I no longer have any regrets this year," Nodoka said.

"Idiot!" Haruna shouted, "How can you be satisfied with this? This is your time to make your move! You have to confess to him Nodoka. Right here, right now! You have to tell him how you feel!"

"B-but I can't. I-It's impossible," Nodoka stuttered.

"It's not impossible. School trips are meant to be exciting for both boys and girls! Some stats from Mahora indicated that most confessions on school trips have greater than an 87% chance of success," Haruna interjected.

"E-eighty-seven?" Nodoka shocked.

"That's right. And if you manage to become a couple today, you can go on a real date with him tomorrow on our free activity day without any interruptions!" Haruna suggested.

'_A r-real date with N-Negi-sensei!'_ her heart was beating erratically in her chest. "B-but it's s-so sudden. I m-mean I'm so n-n-nervous about this."

"What are you saying! You've come this far, with your new attitude you can do it!" Haruna encouraged her friend.

"Fight on Nodoka," Yue said pumping her fist into the air.

"Alright Yue, let's get Nodoka and Negi-sensei alone," Haruna ordered.

"Roger," Yue saluted.

"W-wait you guys, it's t-too soon!" Nodoka shouted after her friends who ran towards Negi.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the monkey lady is not attacking today," Negi commented as he walked around the park with Asuna and Setsuna.<p>

"I think we'll be okay today," Setsuna replied. "But just in case I sent shikigami to watch over the other groups to make sure nothing occurs. If something does happen I'll know. I'll do all I can to protect Konoka-ojou-sama from the shadows. You two can enjoy your time on the trip."

"Protect her from the shadows? You know you can protect her at her side right?" Rin said.

"N-no. Someone like me cannot be so carefree alongside Ojou-sama…" Setsuna replied sadly.

"What not this again! You shouldn't be embarrassed about being friends with Konoka, right Negi?" Negi nodded.

Rin smiled evilly and hugging Setsuna from behind, "You know Setsuna-Chan," she purred, "You should considering to protect Konoka-Chan from the shadow," she whispered, "Or maybe," she leans to Setsuna's ear, "You're too shy to admits your feeling to Konoka-Chan."

Their conversation, maybe activity ended when the rest of their group appeared. "Asuna! Let's go look at the Buddha statue together!" Haruna said already pushing the orange haired girl away from Negi.

"Se-Chan! I bought some dangos. Want to eat them together?" Konoka came asking her old friend. In response Setsuna struggled from Rin's grasp and ran away again making excuses on not to actually stay with Konoka.

Rin noted at the girl behavior and actually know that Nagase Yue and Haruna Saotome are nearby, "Well Negi-kun, I have to go for a while. Just enjoy your time with Miyazaki-san," Rin smirked and get away.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Negi asked confused. Just then Nodoka arrived panting. "Oh Miyazaki-san. It seems as everyone has run off somewhere. Do you want to walk around by ourselves?"

"Um…Gladly," she replied. They walked over to the Buddhist temple. "Wow this temple is huge."

"Wah! You're right," Negi said. Spying on the two were Haruna and Yue. They were watching to make sure their friend actually did what she said she would.

'_Alright it's time, I've got to confess. I've got to confess.' _Nodoka thought. "Negi-sensei!"

"Yes?"

"I, I…I love," Nodoka stuttered. "I love Buddha statues!"

"That's a very artful interest you have. Just like Yue," Negi said as he stared at the giant Buddha in front of them.

"_What the hell was that!'_ Yue and Haruna thought.

"You know, for a shy girl Nodoka-Chan is very brave," Rin said out loud behind Haruna and Yue.

"Wuah! Emiya-sensei! How did you sneak behind us?" Haruna said shocked, Yue just being her poker face.

"It doesn't matter," Rin replied while watching Nodoka and Negi walk together. "Negi-kun is pretty dense about these things, so Nodoka-Chan has to said it on Negi-kun's face."

"oooh…" Haruna only replied, "How did you know Emiya-sensei?" she asked.

Rin chuckled, "Believe it or not, Shirou was also dense as well about love." She smiled, "So I have to said it out loud in front of him so he could understand." Haruna and Yue nodded understanding.

"Negi sensei, I um, l-lucky!" Nodoka once again attempted to confess but failed. Oddly enough a charms stand, which gave out lucky charms, was in front of them.

"You want to get a fortune too huh?"

"No that's, that's not what I meant," Nodoka said crying anime tears.

"C'mon, they're on the move," Yue said to them.

* * *

><p>"Ah it says daikyou" Negi said also crying anime tears. <em>'It's no good I can't say it,'<em> Nodoka thought twiddling her fingers. "Ah… Miyazaki-san. There is a giant hole here like the one on the Buddha's nose. It is said that if you pass through it you get smarter and your wishes will come true."

"Really!" Nodoka asked perking up instantly. _'Maybe if I go through it I will be able to say it to him,'_ Nodoka thought. She went into the hole and nearly made it out but… "Negi-sensei my bottom got stuck!"

"Are you alright? Here let me help you out," Negi said pulling on her arms. He kept tugging but nothing seemed to happen. Finally with a forceful tug he pulled her out but landed in an awkward situation. She landed on top of him giving him a full view of her panties. "A-Again!"

"Hyaah!" Nodoka screamed. _'I couldn't say it and now I did something very inappropriate. *sniff* I'm no good after all.'_ "I'm sorry Negi-sensei!" she apologized and ran out of the temple.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh I don't see why you keep on running from Konoka," Asuna complained to Setsuna.<p>

"I left her with the capable hands of my shikigami, so ojou-sama will be safe," Setsuna answered.

"That's not what I meant! Why don't you got talk to her?" Asuna rolled her eyes.

"That's because…because if I stay near her she'll find out about magic…someone of my status shouldn't be so close…" Setsuna trailed.

"What are you mumbling about?" the two stopped talking when they heard a rustle. Turning around they found a crying Nodoka.

"Asuna-san…Sakurazaki-san? *sniff*"

"You are Miyazaki-san?" Setsuna asked unsure.

"Eh! Honya-chan what happened?" About five minutes later the three girls were sitting out in front of a small store. "EEEEEHHH! You confessed to Negi!"

"Y-yes, I mean no…well I was going to. But I was so clumsy and messed up *sniff, hiccup* I'm sorry but I haven't spoken to Sakurazaki-san before but here I am blubbering out everything," the girl tried to stifle a sniffle.

"It's okay. But no matter how much I look at him, Negi-sensei is still a child," Asuna reassured her.

"It's not like that. Negi-sensei is cute like a child sometimes, but on other times he has this adult like expression that makes him seem more reliable and dependable. It makes me wonder sometimes if he is actually older than he looks," Nodoka said. Asuna nodded, looking back at all her experiences with the boy she had to agree with the girl description. Setsuna also agreed. "I think it's because he has something we don't. Negi-sensei is aiming for something and is always looking ahead. I am just satisfied with looking at him from a far. That's all the courage I have. But today I thought I'd tell him how I felt…"

"Really how'd that go?" Asuna asked.

"Ehehehe," Nodoka said blushing embarrassed at the memory. "I want to thank you Asuna-san, Sakurazaki-san. I thought you were a scary person at first but you aren't are you?"

"Eh?" Setsuna replied confused.

"I feel relieved now. I'm going off," Nodoka said. She bowed to them and ran off.

"Hey where is she off too?" Asuna asked. Setsuna shrugged.

"I think we should follow her," Chamo claimed as he perched himself on Asuna's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Miyazaki-san! Nodoka-san!" Negi shouted, "This is strange I wonder where she went," he said holding onto Nodoka's bag as he was searching for her. "This trip is really turning out to be troublesome. First there is that letter, then the monkey lady and Konoka-san…"<p>

"Negi-sensei!" Negi turned around and saw an out of breath Nodoka.

"Ah! Miyazaki-san thanks goodness. Where did you go?"

"Negi-sensei the truth is I love…" Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo were in the bushes spying on them. _'Is she going to confess?_' the three thought. "I love grated radishes!" the three face faulted at the sentence.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked confused.

'_Go for it! She is really serious about doing this. I would have not expected less from the girl I picked for him as his partner!' _Chamo whispered.

'_But he's only ten years old! A confession might be too much…' _Asuna whispered to the ermine.

'_Bull. Age has nothing to do with love.'_

'_Quiet both of you. She's going to say something,' _Setsuna hushed the other two.

Nodoka took a deep breath to stead her. "Negi-sensei. I have liked you since the day we met. I-I love you Negi-sensei!" Negi's eyes widened, as well as the three onlookers. "I know this may be a lot to take in, seeing as we are student and teacher after all. But I wanted you to know how I felt. Please excuse me, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka confessed then ran off.

Negi's mind was on the fritz as she left. All the troubles he was having with the Kansai Magic Association and the monkey lady was a lot to take in for him. Now add this to it, his mind did what it could do it help him. It shut his brain down and he fell to the floor unconscious. "Negi!" Asuna shouted and ran up to the kid. Setsuna too went over and check on the boy, commenting on Nodoka's bravery.

"What the heck happened to him?" a familiar voice asked. The three turned around to see Rin. She was wearing black knee length skirt with a red sweater. On her feet were short heels.

"Mistress Rin!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Emiya-sensei, where were you?" Asuna asked.

Rin sighed, "I got separated from Haruna-Chan and Yue-Chan when tailing Negi-kun and Nodoka-Chan," then she look at Negi. "Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked Asuna. It was the afternoon already, they were back in the hotel and Negi was still out of it. "I mean even Shirou wasn't like that when I confessed to him."

"How'd Shirou-sensei handle it, Emiya-sensei?" Setsuna asked curiously. Asuna also perked up at the question.

"Well you could say it as a regular confession. Sure Shirou went all wide-eyed like Negi-kun but not to the extent of blacking out." Rin said remembering after she and Shirou ended the Holy Grail War when she confessed to him.

The conversation stopped when Negi started to walk around and do frantically moved. "What am I going to do! And I still have the letter too!" the red haired boy shouted.

"What's wrong Negi-sensei?" Ayaka went and asked Negi.

"Did something happen at Nara Park this afternoon, Negi-kun?" Makie queried.

"N-nothing h-happened! N-no one c-confessed to me!" Negi stuttered. Realizing what he had said Negi covered his mouth.

"**WHAT!"** was the general consensus of the 3-A girls.

"He's going to get eaten up…" Rin smirked. "Though I wouldn't mind enjoying the drama," Rin giggled, "Hahaha, I think I'm going to need popcorn," Rin laughed as she walked away.

"Ayaka! Negi ran so fast we lost sight of him," Yuna said.

"There is someone in 3-A, who can find out about this. Bad things like this cannot continue. This is a job for _her,_" Ayaka said.

"What there was obscene misconduct between a teacher and a student?" Kazumi Asakura exclaimed.

"That's right Asakura! It's terrible," Yuuna said.

"That'd be a really big scoop. Well if it does turn out to be true that is," Kazumi said smiling. "As the official camerawoman of 3-A and part of the Mahora Academy News Club's breaking news division, you can leave it to me! All we need to do is investigate someone. So tell me who the suspect is. Is it Nitta? Emiya-san?"

"Actually…" Ayaka explained the facts that were actually known to the girls in the room.

"So all in all someone confessed to Negi-sensei…There is nothing obscene with that at all!" Kazumi shouted.

"What do you mean? It's beyond more than about reasonable."

"At any rate we need to find who did that to Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said.

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested… But it may lead to something rather large scoop. Doing regular news articles that regular people want to read are part of the reporters' job I guess." _'Hmm…a confession huh? Well there can only be one person who could have didn't it.' _Kazumi walked around the halls until she came to the right room. She knocked on the door, "Hey I'm coming in! Honya-Chan are you in there?" She opened the door and only saw Nodoka by herself sipping juice. "Ah good you're alone."

"What is it that you need Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked politely.

"Well…" she walked over to her classmate with a tape recorder, "Is it true that you slept with Negi-sensei?" Nodoka did a spit take to Kazumi's face.

"Wha-What? I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka flushed like tomato.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding. So you confessed to Negi-sensei today at the park didn't you? How'd it go?" Asakura asked wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing.

"H-how d-did it go?" Nodoka repeated. "I was a-able to tell h-him my feelings. I didn't expect a response in the first place."

"Eh? So you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks of you?" Kazumi inquired.

"No…I'm just afraid…to hear his response…" She said sadly.

"Ah aren't you so cute, Honya-Chan! You're not in elementary school anymore. It doesn't matter anymore." Kazumi then left the room.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. It might cause trouble for sensei…" She pleaded.

"Ok ok…" She went away from the girl and traveled the halls. "Well I got my info and I can't get a story out of it. This will make a problem for Negi-sensei. I'm going to have to destroy this tape," Kazumi sighed. "It sure is peaceful. I need a scoop so that it can get their blood boiling. Maybe I should look around for Negi-sensei," as she walked down the stairs she saw Negi. _'Maybe I should interview the boy to get his side of things.'_

* * *

><p>Negi wandered around aimlessly and went outside. When he got to the top of the stairs to cross the street, he saw a cat about to get ran over by a truck, so he ran towards the cat to save it. When the truck was right in front of him, Negi used some of his wind magic to flip the truck over and save the cat. "Ah driver-san are you alright?" Negi asked the driver as the truck came down. When he saw the driver was just dizzy he petted the cat and let it go free.<p>

"That's my aniki, even when he is out of it he can't but help others," Chamo said. "But next time try to lay off the flashy magic."

"I'll be careful next time. Let's go," Negi got on his staff and flew away with Chamo.

While all this happened a wide-eyed Kazumi was watching them fly away. She put her back against the wall and slumped down._ 'What was that! And did that ermine just speak?'_ Kazumi got off from the wall and watched the boy fly away. _'And is he flying! T-this t-this is my ultra-super scoop of the century!'_ She entered the hotel again to scheme up away to get to find out what Negi was.

Once Kazumi was inside Rin showed up from the alley nearby. Rin had decided to talk to Negi about the confession, but noticed that Kazumi was following the boy. When Rin was going to ask her what she was doing, she saw Negi do his magic on the truck. '_For a genius he isn't so bright. He should have just moved the cat, not flip the truck into the air.'_ When Negi flew away Rin's just massaging her temples. Another student had just found out about Negi and his magic. "That kid… he's going to be the death of me…" She followed Kazumi to see what she's panning now.

* * *

><p>Negi was sitting in the bath while Rin still washing her hair. Rin haven't told Negi about Kazumi, "You should cheer up Negi-kun," he told the 10 year old.<p>

"Yeah aniki! If you let your guard down, there is a chance the girls would come in," Chamo said. _'Not that I would mind._' Chamo thought.

"I hear something fishy _Chamo-kun_," Rin said the ermine name out loud and Chamo shivered hearing it.

"Don't worry it is 'sensei-time'. No girls would be coming in," Negi spoke. "But I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Someone is coming inside, aniki," Chamo shushed.

"Ara? Emiya-sensei, Negi-sensei you two already here?" Shizuna greeted the two Rin just smirked at Shizuna.

"Shizuna-sensei!" Negi shouted.

"You guys did great today. Negi do you want me to wash your back?" Shizuna asked.

"Shizuna-sensei you can wash his back later," Rin said walking up to Shizuna. "Why don't you help me wash my hair Shizuna-sensei?" She smirked at the woman, Shizuna started to sweat when Rin taking a sit near her, "So how about it?"

"Uh I think I'd rather wash Negi-sensei's back first," she said slightly dodging Rin then had already started washing his back.

"Negi-sensei I know about your secret," she whispered. "I know you're a mage."

"Eh! Did you hear that from the principle!" Negi asked.

"Well I wouldn't know about that. Though, I have a request. Can I see your powers?" She asked

"I can't do that. I'd be-MMF" Negi was put into her breasts.

"Shizuna-Chan~" she heard Rin purred, "Why did you avoiding me?" unknown to her Rin start groping her from behind and yelped. "Did your breast get smaller Shizuna-Chan~" Rin asked, "Because I already know your three sizes," Rin begin traveling her hands on Shizuna.

When Negi got free from her breasts he blushed at the scene in front of him, "I know it's rude to ask, but did your breasts get smaller Shizuna-sensei?" Negi asked.

"W-What? I'm the fourth largest in the class you know!" 'Shizuna' shouted. "I even let you touch them and Emiya-sensei! Look at them!" She blushed harder when she saw Rin smug smile.

"Fourth largest in the class?" Negi pondered, "Who are you!" He demanded.

"I've guessed you've figured it out. One moment I'm a big breasted teacher and next I am the breaking news reporter! My true identity is 3-A's seat 3, Kazumi Asakura!" She grabbed her wig and threw it off, to reveal the red haired teen, without the ponytail.

"Aniki erase her memories!" Chamo ordered.

"Right, Ras tel" Negi started.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses," Kazumi said holding up a phone. "Make one move towards me, all I have to do is press the send button and all your secrets will be revealed to the world through my home page." She was about to continue when she heard a crack. She looked over to where the sound actually came from, and saw her phone was already shattered on the floor. "Nani! Why'd you do that!" She asked.

"Sorry Kazumi-chan," Rin stated. "We can't let you have Negi be exposed." Kazumi then felt a chilling on her spine. She turned around to see Rin is pointing hen hand at her. "So care to explain to us why you are doing this?" Kazumi gulped. "In Mages rules, if they were found using magic they must erase the witness memories." Rin takes step closer to Kazumi, "But in Magus rules, we must shut the witness for good." She leans closer to the trembling girl, "In other words, Kill all the witness," She finished.

Negi and Chamo gulped when hearing about the Magus rules about witness, "Rin-oba-san, let's not get hasty," Negi reasoned.

"Huh? Why should I…? Oh yeah you're a Mage," Rin said coyly. "But I have another things in mind about this," she said. "Now Kazumi-Chan care to explain, and please be truthful. I wouldn't want to change my mind. "

Negi gulped when he saw Rin's other side, "Rin-oba-san, you aren't going to hurt her are you?" He asked.

"No I won't do anything bad. What I had in mind was actually quiet _fun_," Rin said with a sadisric grin sent towards Kazumi. She looked with wide eyes at the grin and gulped, "Care to talk now?"

"I'm doing this because of my ambition," Kazumi said. "My dream is to be a famous news reporter and with this scoop I will achieve just that. I will have exclusive interviews and the media world will be at my feet. Negi-sensei will be famous!" She explained.

"I don't want that sort of thing to happen!" Negi cried.

"But I'll give you an equal share of the profit. You too Emiya-sensei!" She tried to reasoned with Rin.

"No thanks," Rin tells her. "Shirou and I could manage and we want to stay under radar," Kazumi looks down at this.

"So, how about it Negi-sensei? I mean it must be boring as a teacher here. Wouldn't it be better to be able to use magic anytime you want?" She tried her luck with Negi.

Negi was crying and sniffling that his identity was found and she was giving him an ultimatum. His brain snapped and he began wailing. "I don't want that to happen! WAAAAAAHHH! I WANT TO BE A TEACHER!"

"Negi calm down!" Rin bopped Negi hard on the head which made the boy wince and stop. "And you won't tell anyone will you?" Rin snapped her head and startled nervous Kazumi.

"H-h-hai," she stuttered.

"Go get dressed and meet me in my room," Rin whispered to Kazumi, Negi tilt his head left the bath house.

"You aren't going to kill me are you, Emiya-sensei?" she asked nervously.

"I won't do anything. Unless you want me to _punish_ a bad girl like you," Rin sneered. "But I have a business proposition for you. You got one too doesn't you Chamo-kun?"

"Hai Mistress Rin!" Chamo jumped onto her shoulder.

* * *

><p>When Kazumi entered the room later that afternoon she saw Rin sitting in one of the chairs of the room, a cup of tea in her hand. "Come take a seat Kazumi-chan."<p>

When she sat down he offered her some sake. "No thanks, so what was this business proposition you have for me?"

"I want you to be my informant inside and outside the school," Rin said. "Any info you get, you share with me. Everything, without exception," she told her.

"I see," she said considering it. "What's the catch?"

"I will provide anything you need when you work for me," Rin answered. "Camera, Computer, Access and Authority to certain database," she smirked. "But if you do anything stupid or something suspicious of course I have to silence you for good," Rin sneered.

Kazumi gulped, "So all I have to do is provide info on some things and you will provide me with everything I need?" she put a finger on her chin. Taking a moment she smiled and held out her hand. "You have a deal, Emiya-sensei."

"Thank you Kazumi-chan." Rin took the hand and shook it. "You should get going Chamo wants to talk to you too." Kazumi smiled and got out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So do <em>we <em>have a deal?" Chamo asked the red head.

"Of course we do," Kazumi smirked. "When do we start operation X?"

"Why? Tonight of course!" Chamo puffed from his cigar. "We have a lot of planning to do. HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Someone found out about you being a mage!" Asuna shouted. "And of all people Asakura!"<p>

"Y-yes…" Negi sniffled.

"How could you do something so stupid? And of all people paparazzi girl! Ugh, having Asakura find out is almost as bad as the world knowing," sigh Asuna.

"Hey Negi-sensei!" Kazumi greeted as she came into the room with Chamo on her shoulder.

"What do want Asakura?" Asuna glared at the girl. "Are you here to pick on Negi?"

"Pick on Negi? What are you talking about?" Kazumi confused.

"Aniki, reporter-nee-san is on our side now!" Chamo cheered.

"That's right. Chamo here convinced me to turn over a new leaf. So from here on out I am your agent if you need me," Kazumi said. _'I wonder if Emiya-sensei is okay with this.'_

"Really!" Negi shouted.

"Yup, I'm even going to give you back the negatives," she explained handing over an envelope with pictures inside.

"Thank you so much! This makes me lose one problem," Negi cried tears of joy.

"What's going on Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked with the rest of 3-A behind her.

"I was just improving my relationship with Asakura-san," the child teacher smiled.

"Hey girls it's almost time for bed. Get back to your rooms!" Nitta-sensei said. He turned towards Negi. "Negi-san please don't get too soft on your students. Where is Emiya-san by the way?"

"Rin-oba-san said she was feeling exhausted so she went to sleep already," Negi explained. The girls dejectedly went into their rooms, but started their own activities inside. Groups 2 and 4 were holding a pillow fight. Groups 3 and 1 were telling scary stories. Group 5 was discussing the events of the confession made by Nodoka. Too bad Nitta put a stop to it too. He forbade the girls to go out of their rooms with punishment by squatting in the lobby.

"Well it seems like that could have went better," Kazumi said from out of nowhere.

"Where were you the whole time you coward!" Ayaka said.

"It doesn't matter where I was hiding the whole time. But it would be a waste of time if tonight ended just like that. So I got a suggestion, how about a little game," Kazumi grinned.

"I won't allow this sort of thing," Ayaka denied the request.

"What kind of game would it be?" Fuuka asked her fellow red head.

"Let's just call it 'War of the Lips' a plan to get a kiss on the lips on Negi-sensei," Kazumi put her finger on her lips.

"Eh! A kiss with Negi-sensei!" the class shouted.

"Hey quiet down, we don't want Nitta finding out about this," Kazumi warned them. "The rules are simple. Every group will choose two representatives. Those two will wander the hotel looking for Negi-sensei and get a kiss from him as well as dodging any of the other teachers. You can sabotage other teams if you want to, but can only use pillows. There is a wonderful prize to the winners. But if you get caught you will squat until morning without telling Nitta about the game even if you die."

"What's the wonderful prize you talked about?" Fuuka asked.

"So what do you say Iincho?" Kazumi asked.

"As class president I…" Ayaka said with her hair covering her eyes. "I wholeheartedly approve." Her face was a bright tomato red when she agreed.

"Okay all groups must tell me their representatives by 10:30. The game will start at 11!" The rest of 3-A cheered, she walked away and Chamo appeared from within the vest of her uniform. "That went really well. Everything is going according to plan."

"Just what I expected from you onee-chan. My plan to get more of these," Chamo held out three pactios "Will come to fruition."

"So these are the wonderful prizes huh?"

"Hai Negi has the originals but I made these using my magic so partners can you them. I've set up a magic circle around the hotel. So if anyone kisses aniki we will be able to establish a contract immediately. And since these are 50,000 ermine dollar a card, when we sell them we will be millionaires."

* * *

><p>"Negi-sensei, we finished our patrol and I improved the barrier," Setsuna said to her teacher. "But I saw Chamo set up a weird spell outside."<p>

"I wonder what he is up to…" Asuna said, Negi shivered right then and there. "Negi you cold?"

"No I'm fine Asuna-san," Negi said. "I think I'll go on patrol. I have an odd feeling that I shouldn't be here tonight."

"Now that you mention it I feel it too."

"Yet it does not feel evil at all," Setsuna interjected. "Whatever the case maybe if you go on patrol, I'll give you these substitution stencils."

"Substitution stencils?"

"Negi-sensei! It's almost time to go to sleep!" Shizuna said as she opened the door to his room.

"Ah yes, I was about to go to sleep," Negi answered.

"Very well, we'll handle looking over the children. Please don't leave your room," Shizuna told him as she walked off. As she turned the corner she removed her hair to reveal Kazumi.

"Hurry up nee-sama. The game is about to begin!" Chamo shouted.

"I know that, but I already have the video cameras set up so we don't need to worry." From within a secret room she had set up a screen that had six videos being streamed into all the TV's for the class of 3-A. The representatives were Fuuka and Fumika for group 1, Kaede and Ku for group 2, group 3 was being represented by Ayaka and Chisame, group 4 by Makie and Yuna, and finally group 5 was Yue and Nodoka. "All right let the games begin!" Kazumi shouted into the microphone.

* * *

><p>"Did it get colder in here or is it just me?" Negi said from within the confines of his room. "I may as well use these stencils Setsuna-san gave me. She told me to write my name in Japanese with a brush." Negi wrote on the first one, but instead of Negi he wrote Nugi. The next attempt was Mnugi, with the third being Hogi Nupri, the fourth was spelled Migi. On the fifth and final attempt he finally got his name write. "Finally I wrote it write. Charm-san Charm-san please takes my place."<p>

In a flash of white light the stencil became a clone of Negi. "Hello I am Negi."

"Wow it looks just like me. We don't have anything like this in the west," Negi commented. "Alright please take my place and sleep."

"I'm Negi."

"Alright I'm off to patrol!" Negi shouted as he jumped out the window. As his copy closed the curtains, the stencils in the trash came to life.

"Hello others I am Negi. It seems like a bunch of you were created," Copy-Negi said to his "brothers".

"Yes" replied the other four.

"My orders were to stay here and sleep."

"I don't have orders," one of the failed copies said.

"Nor I." the three repeated. "Well then let's just watch some TV while we wait."

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuna, I heard Negi was sleeping in the teacher's room," Makie said to her friend. "But there is a chance that Nitta will be there somewhere nearby. What should we do?"<p>

"We'll let our competition handle him," Yuna said with a smirk.

"Hey Iincho are you sure we can't go back," Chisame complained to Ayaka.

"Chisame-san you give up too easily," Ayaka shot at her.

When they reached the end of the hallway they bumped into Makie and Yuuna. "Iincho!/Makie!" the two girls shouted at each other and swung their pillows. They hit each other in the head dead on, making them dizzy.

"Good job Makie, you got Iincho!" Yuuna cheered as she went to hit Chisame. Chisame just walked out of the way mumbling something about tiring of the kid games.

"Oh I see a lot of prey here!" Ku Fei shouted as she and Kaede came down the stairs. Ku ran down the stairs and jumped. "Chinese triple pillow throw!" She threw the pillows that were mouth and hands at Chisame, Ayaka and Yuuna. Chisame got knocked out from the force of the pillow through. The three groups proceeded to smack the living hell out of each other, from which everyone saw on screen.

"Chisame-san gives me some back up!" Ayaka shouted. She turned around when she got no response. "She's gone!"

Far off in another hallway Chisame was walking, talking to herself and cleaning her glasses. When she stopped in front of a door, it slid open to reveal Nitta. He grabbed her by the collar when she tried to run, "Hasegawa what do you think you are doing?"

"Aww that was fast! She was caught by Nitta already!" Kazumi said as she did a play by play for the viewers.

"What was that!" Makie shouted.

"Oh no it's Nitta!" Yuuna screamed.

"Everyone run!"

"Kaede," Ku whispered to her partner. Kaede nodded and they both used their high athletic ability to run away, smacking Yuuna with a pillow before they left.

"Hey! Akashi you too!" Nitta dragged the girl to make her squat next to Chisame in the lobby. "It's squatting till morning for both of you!" They noticed a figure walk into the lobby, it was Rin.

"Ara? Nitta-sensei what is going on here?" Rin asked.

"Ah, Emiya-san," Nitta greets Rin. "I caught the girls while they're wandering around when I told them to go to their room because it's past curfew," he explained. "I want you girls to squat until morning, do you hear me!" Nitta threatened them, the two girls nodded. "Good night Emiya-san," he said before walks away.

"Now I want an explanation for this," Rin tapped her foot.

"It was Asakura stupid games about getting a kiss from Negi-sensei," Chisame told her teacher.

Rin facepalm at this, "I get the idea." She looks at the squatting girls, "Just go to your room and don't get out until morning. Or I can't save you from Nitta-sensei again," she shooed them.

From behind a corner Ayaka and Makie watched their partners squatting on the floor. "Damn. At this rate those two athletic idiots are unstoppable."

"R-really?" Makie asked.

"I'll allow anyone else to do it other than them. Let's call a truce Makie."

"Fine there is an alliance, but the faster one of us will be winner. No complaints."

_'Chamo-kun, I know that this is your business with Kazumi-Chan'_ Rin thought.

In control room Chamo and Kazumi shivered because something bad is going happen to them.

* * *

><p>"Yue," Nodoka called out to her best friend.<p>

"What is it. I'm kinda busy," Yue responded.

"Why are we traveling on the roof to get to Negi-sensei?" Nodoka and Yue were crawling on the ledge of the roof.

"By my calculations, this is the safest and quickest route to Negi-sensei," Yue explained. "His room is at the end of the building, and going to it from the inside will lead us into trouble with the other groups."

"I see so if we use this way we can easily reach the room using the fire escape," said Yue when they entered the building.

Yue and were walking through the halls near Negi's room and Nodoka was getting nervous. _'This is my chance!'_ As she finished her thought a rope ladder fell out of the roof. The twins then popped out. "It's group 5!" Fuuka shouted. "Get them."

Fuuka and Fumika were about to attack Nodoka with some of their fake ninjutsu, when a pillow hit Fuuka in the head. "Fuuka-san Fumika-san I will be your opponent!" Yue declared.

"Damn you Yue! That was harsh. Do you really think you can beat a unit from the Kouga Ninjas!" Fuuka shouted. The two charged but Yue just brought the pillows down on their heads. When they got up they saw Yue holding two thick books. Yue began to thrash the girls using the books while they ran in circles. "Yue using books is cheating!"

"Yeah! You can only hit us with pillows!" Fumika cried out.

"Nodoka hurry and get through the door! I'll hold them off here!"

"B-but," Nodoka stuttered.

"I've found them!" Ku shouted from the end of the hall. _'This is bad'_ Yue thought. Yue then proceeded to shove Nodoka into the door. Nodoka crept towards Negi's sleeping form and knelt beside it.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei, which it had to be like this. But I'm glad, so please let me kiss you Negi-sensei," Nodoka whispered. A small poof of smoke had replaced the sign over Negi's door when she entered the room.

* * *

><p>"It seems like Nodoka Miyazaki of group 5 got into Negi's-sensei's room, but failed to kiss him!" Kazumi announced. "It seems like he had escaped into the hotel. The odds are still the same!"<p>

"Nee-sama, I think I'm going senile," Chamo said. "Because I see five Negis walking around the hotel…"

* * *

><p>Ayaka was in the gathering hall looking for Negi, when she heard one of his clones call out from behind her. Makie was walking down the hall and looking for Negi as well but was using candy to lure him out, when another copy called out to her. Ku Fei and Kaede were walking down the halls, when one of his other copies appeared behind them calling out to Ku. The same was said to Fumika.<p>

"Okay Nodoka rest up. I'll get Negi-sensei for you," Yue said from within her teacher's room. "But first the toilet." Yue walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to see _Negi_ inside. "Negi-sensei?"

"Why hello Yue-san," _Negi_ said.

"Perfect timing I need you to do something!" Yue's asking his teacher for help.

"Nodoka-san is sleeping isn't she? Well this **IS** perfect timing. I actually have a request for you." _Negi_ told her.

"Negi-sensei?" Yue takes step back feeling there's something wrong.

"This is hard to ask but…" All five Negis spoke at the same time in different places. "Can I kiss you?"

"What the hell is this! There are five Negis and they are all confessing to a girl simultaneously!" All the spectators were awed and shocked by the scene by the scene.

* * *

><p>"So Yue-san may I?" <em>Negi<em> asked as he moved closer to her. Yue kept backing up to get away from him but tripped on Nodoka.

"Negi-sensei I misjudged you. Nodoka confessed to you but you come to me right afterwards? That's sick!" Yue fumed.

"Sorry but I really want to kiss you." _Negi_ only said.

A similar thing was happening with the others. _Negi_ was asking her to kiss him, in response she went to set up a camera and put up some make up. Makie slapped her clone and pinched his cheek. Ku became a bit more girly, while holding up the copy to the wall using her foot causing cracks. Fuuka and Fumika had went into a battle to see who would kiss him.

Yue was having an internal battle over what to do. She was confused about what was happening right there and then. She really didn't want to do this, and cried as C-Negi gripped her shoulders and brought his lips near hers. All she could think was _'I'm sorry Nodoka'_ She closed her eyes as he drew closer. But in a second his weight was gone and there was a loud thud. She snapped her eyes open and looked up to see who intervened. Rin was standing with her right fist held out. "Get your hands off my student you imposter."

"Imposter? What do you mean Emiya-sensei?" Yue asked due to the swirl of emotions in her head.

"You don't watch much TV do you Yue-Chan," Rin said, Yue turned to the TV and was surprised to see that there were other Negis on TV.

"There are five Negis!" Yue shouted. "Who are you!" _Negi_ stretched out its arms and wiggled them around like and octopus. Nodoka was waking up due to the commotion.

"W-What's going on?" she saw _Negi_ jump and try to reach for her, but Yue hit his face with a book while Rin punched away.

"You two killed Negi-sensei," Nodoka said shaking.

"He's just a fake," Rin sighed. "But I might when the real Negi gets back. Seriously just one night's rest is all I ask from him but NO! He has to go a pull a stunt like this." The fake exploded into smoke, revealing the stencil. "You to go back to your rooms, if Nitta catches you, tell him that you had lost something preferably your book. Tell him the reason why you are going back to your room is because I asked you to get it from Negi's room got it?" Yue and Nodoka nodded. "Good to hear." Rin opened the door and walks down the halls.

"Emiya-sensei where are you going!" Yue shouted.

"Going to catch me some pest," Rin said to the girl.

As Rin left them Asakura said something over the TV. "And it seems like Emiya-sensei has joined the fray! She looks like she's about to kill Negi-sensei for waking her up from her sleep! What is he going to do?"

"Umm… Nee-san," Chamo spoke. "Should we get away from here?" Chamo said because he didn't want to face his mistress wrath.

* * *

><p>"That brat is so troublesome," Rin said as she walks into the lobby and saw that all the Negis and girls had converted into that spot. Yue had reappeared behind her with Nodoka. "Scratch that, that kid will be the death of me," she rubbed her temples.<p>

"Be careful these are just fakes set up by Asakura!" Yue shouted.

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" Rin whispered. Yue nodded.

"I wanted to warn the others that are all," Yue defended herself.

"It doesn't matter if they are fake! As long as we kiss the real one we win!" Ku Fei shouted. Kaede grabbed one of the copies to help out Ku Fei and she kissed it. After the kiss it exploded into smoke and it filled the area.

"What is with all this smoke?" Nitta shouted as he came into the lobby. Out of the smoke three Negi's popped up and scared the living day lights out of him, prompting him to faint.

"Do they explode if we kiss the wrong one?" Makie asked.

"Yes and rather violently too," Yue answered.

"It seems like they got away," Ayaka said. "After them!"

"Well it seems like it's just a game, so I'm back to bed," Rin yawns. "I'm really tired today. Oh and don't worry. You know that Negi wouldn't participate in something like this," Rin whispered to Nodoka and Yue then walked off into the halls.

Down one hall Makie used her gymnast ribbon to catch one Negi and kissed him on the cheek. This Negi exploded into smoke too. The twins caught another one and kissed it, but they too were blasted off.

"Those three others were fake, so that mean's this one is the real Negi-sensei!" she caught the last Negi and kissed but was sadly caught in an explosion.

"It seems like Emiya-sensei was right," Nodoka said running through the halls.

"It seems like we owe Emiya-sensei a lot for this night," Yue mumbled. She looked out the window and saw the real Negi coming back. "There he is!" she pushed Nodoka into the lobby to meet the boy.

"Miyazaki-san about what happened this afternoon," Negi started.

"No we don't have to talk about it! As long as you heard what I said I'm fine!" Nodoka said.

"I'm sorry Miyazaki-san that I can't give a reply. I really don't know what I mean to like someone. But I like Miyazaki-san, but I like everyone in my class. Asuna-san, Iincho and all the baka rangers. I like them as a teacher would like their students. I can't give you a proper answer yet," Negi explained himself. "How about we start out as friends yes?"

"Okay," Nodoka smiled. _'Yup this is the real Negi; he is only 10 after all.'_ Yue thought. Yue thought of something and smirked. She kicked Nodoka's right foot and toppled her over, making her and Negi kiss. "I'm so sorry Negi-sensei!"

"No I'm sorry," Negi apologized. _'Good for you Nodoka, Good for you.'_

* * *

><p>"Sweet we got the Nodoka Miyazaki card!" Chamo shouted.<p>

"We also got six more from the fakes," Kazumi said. "Let's split before anything bad happens." She walked out the door and bumped into Nitta.

"So you are the ring leader, Asakura," Nitta said. "All participants must squat til morning! You too Negi sensei, I can't believe you were messing with your students like that."

"Give Kazumi Asakura to me Nitta-sensei," Rin said. "I knew how to deal with the Ring Leader," she show her evil smile with black aura surround her.

Everyone winced also Nitta hearing the wail of the Camerawomen being dragged by the Lovely Death Angel. Yeah, that name suited her. The entire class member also thinks the same…

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**Maybe there's some little OOC, but please I want to refresh this story.**

**Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	7. Chapter 06

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>I will write Kyoto arc in separate point of view.<strong>

**Because I mention in the chapter 3 that:**

**Negi, Rin and 3-A are going to Kyoto (School Trip).  
>Shirou, Evangeline and Chachamaru Investigate Library Island (<span>Investigation<span>).  
>Takamichi is going to Clock Tower in London (<span>The Clock Tower<span>).**

**And everything will end as one in the end of Kyoto arc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: Investigation (Day 1-3)<em>**

* * *

><p>After Shirou watch the train off, he went back to the Dean office to meet up with Takamichi and also see him off to the airport. Actually he is still worried about Rin when she got into the train just now. Shirou mind still wandering off when Takamichi saw him with worried face, "Are you worried about them Shirou?"<p>

Shirou is surprised when his older companion asked him, "Actually I am, Takamichi. There's something like… I don't know," he was ruffling his hair, "Like something bad is going to happen and the Dean plans are the one who trigger it."

Takamichi frowns when Shirou doubts the Dean, but he brushed it off because he knew that husband would be worried if their wife is sent behind enemy lines. "I know that you worried about your wife Shirou, but have faith in her," he smiled reassuring Shirou, "Also Negi-kun is very capable around his age."

"That's what I'm worried about," he sighed, "I didn't doubt about Negi-kun abilities. But c'mon, he's still ten years old child." He let himself relaxed, "I also worried about Negi-kun chastity around those girls," he facepalm.

Hearing the last statement, Takamichi is laughing out loud Shirou also following suit. "I know that," Takamichi said between his laugh, "Just like when Negi-kun first introduction to the class. He's almost being eaten up by the girls." Shirou's keep laughing at the child misfortune.

They arrived at the airport and began to go t the International Departure. Takamichi and Shirou were about to be check by the airport security before Shirou showing his _MI6 ID card_ **(A/N: Well, let's think it is undercover ID for The Enforcers. *LOL)** to them and they let them pass without being checked.

Takamichi is surprised by Shirou action showing his ID card. "Aren't you going to get into trouble showing those around?" He asked.

"Not really," he shrugged. "Most of The Enforcers is closed to me and Rin. But the higher ups didn't though," he rolled his eyes from remembering how the higher ups at the Clock Tower always looking down at The Enforcers.

"Maybe I should get one though," Takamichi chuckled. "Its kinda hassle when you got stripped only for security purposed." They both laughed again at this.

"Remember Shirou, stick to the plans," Takamichi said.

"I know Takamichi, but I still have to improvise if something **really** not good will happen with both School Trip and Library Island," Shirou stated. "Rin and I have connections as a Magus like you Mages with pactio," he informs him when they reach Takamichi's gate.

"I know that the Dean told us to ask The Clock Tower their help," Shirou face him, "But don't ask their help, they can't be trusted." Shirou's tone is serious now. "Just tell them that you wanted to meet Lord El-Melloi II or called him by his real name, Waver Velvet."

Takamichi nodded, "But why I shouldn't ask The Clock Tower's help? Instead finding Lord El-Melloi II," he's asking now, "isn't that more simple?"

"The higher ups and I… don't have any good relationships," Shirou chuckled. "First I am the son of Magus Killer, Second they put a Sealing Designation for me because my ability." He mentions his charges against him.

Takamichi wanted to smoke but decided against it because this is Smoking-Free area, "I already know about that from the Dean, and understand it," he sighed because he can't smoke.

"And lastly, I'm marrying Zelretch disciple and wanted to leave The Clock Tower." Shirou is frustrated because of these last reasons.

Takamichi was struck with his revelation. But he didn't show it because not only Shirou was the son of Magus Killer and he also marrying Zelretch disciple, The Master of Second Magic. "You know Shirou?" Takamichi rubs his temple, "I think we all must talk about ourselves after I get back."

"It would be a pleasure Takamichi," Shirou chuckled. "Maybe with some tea as well," he grins. "Just tell Lord El-Melloi II the _Faker_ **(A/N: Well, let's think it is Shirou's nickname. Because it suits him)** need some _favor_ from _The Crown_ and _The Woman of The Church_. **(A/N: You know about these two peoples)**"

"I know that you're not called The Silent Fist for nothing. But please don't let your guard around their territory Takamichi," Shirou's last words.

"Hahahahaha, I will Shirou," Takamichi mused. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he smiled. "Just be nice to Evangeline. I know that she has…" he trailed, "Harsh personality, but she's a nice girl deep inside."

"I'll look forward to know her better this time," both shakes their hands and begin their plans.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on rooftops Evangeline was bored because everyone have gone to Kyoto for school trip, while she have to stay here doing some works. Sighing she began to go to the Dean office for briefing. She knows that Shirou just get back from the airport.<p>

"Let's go Chachamaru," she told her servant. She is a gynoid with long green hair and an antenna's as her ear, wearing a maid outfits.

"Yes master," the gynoid told her, "You seem depressed master? Is it because you can't go to the trip?"

"Wha… No! I am not!" She puffed her cheek and go inside the building. She was depressed not because she's trapped here. But she's got a strange feeling when she's closed to Shirou, the son of someone who's about to killed her a long time ago.

"Ah… so master is indeed depressed. But it seems you're also uncomfortable about something else," Chachamaru stated, "Maybe it's because Shirou Emiya-sensei is going with you today?" she asked her master in monotone voice.

Evangeline face faulted from Chachamaru's question, "Wha… what's with all that questions about Shirou Emiya, Chachamaru!" holding her bleeding nose.

"Ah master, you're bleeding," Chachamaru help Evangeline from the floor.

"Let's just get this over so I can play videogames again," she leave the roof with Chachamaru closed behind, trying to tend her bleeding nose.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later inside the Dean office, Shirou, Evangeline and Chachamaru are briefing for their task investigating about <em>'Something'<em> deep inside Library Island. "Did you three have anything to ask?" The Dean asked.

"So, this _thing_ is disturbing the barrier power," Eva mused. "Why should I to stop it?" She sneered, "This is could be my ticket from leaving out from this Hellhole."

The Dean is frowning about this, "I know _he's_ not here anymore." He looks at Shirou, "Don't think anything stupid about escaping," and then looked back at Evangeline. "I've also promised to _this man_ to kill you myself if you try anything stupid."

"Evangeline is trapped… No, cursed to stay inside Mahora for fifteen years by Nagi Springfield." Shirou spoke, "But, who are you promising with, Dean?" He asked, "Why are you promising _this man_ to Kill Evangeline if she's _'Not Behave'_?"

The Dean look at Evangeline for confirmation, she nods her head. "To put it simple, your father, Kiritsugu Emiya," Shirou's surprised when Dean mention his father name. "Was coming here long years ago, to assassinate Evangeline," he spoke.

Shirou's eyes dimmed, "I remember when dad told me that he had an interesting job." He closed his eyes, "But he didn't tell me what kind of job is."

Evangeline humped, "That father of yours almost killed me with his strange gun and bullets." She narrowed her eyes, "Did you know what kind of weapon it is boy?" her face grimacing, "My shield, my magic and my healing ability didn't work against it," she shuddering.

Shirou sighed because he knows it's his father Mystic Codes. "I can't tell you about dad's Mystic Codes, not now," Evangeline growling. "But I can help you to destroy your curse," the Deans frowning.

"Why did you wanted to free her Shirou?" asked the Dean.

_"In order to save ten, one must die for it."_ Shirou's quoting his father ideal. "But I also heard him said _'If you couldn't save one, how are you going to save ten?'_ " The Dean smiled at this.

"Very well young Emiya, do what you have to do." The Dean spoke after hearing his own words from Shirou.

"Evangeline, Chachamaru, let's go." Shirou's opened the door and leaves the office.

Evangeline is happy hearing about her freedom from Shirou, "Hey don't go ordering me around boy! I'm your elder here!" She blushed and chases him.

The Dean and Chachamaru are amused with this. "Ah… It's seems master is very happy now," In her usual monotone voice.

"Hohoho, it seems is. Godspeed for the three of you," he strokes his long beard.

* * *

><p>The three investigators is now arrived on the Library Island entrance. Shirou is amazed how massive the library is even those collections from Clock Tower didn't even compare to this. There are some students who's reading, sorting some books, and even borrowing them. Following Evangeline, he went to an elevator after showing the students his papers from the Dean.<p>

Suddenly the elevator stopped. "The elevator only reaching this floor, we have to walk from here," inform Chachamaru from her database about the library.

Shirou nodded and start walking. They evaded some traps, falling bookshelf etc. Reaching at huge space and decided to rest a bit. They've been walking for six hours now but they're still far from their objective. Shirou opened his backpack and took out his lunchbox, "Want some Evangeline?" Shirou asked decide to break their silence.

"N-No, I'm fine. I didn't need food to survive," she stammered, "I'm a Shinso vampire, so I don't need it." But her words betrayed her when she smells a delicious aroma coming from Shirou.

Shirou chuckled, "Here, I've made some for you Evangeline," he give another lunchbox to her. "Did you want some too Chachamaru?" asked Shirou to the lime-green haired girl.

The gynoid shake her head, "No thank you Emiya-sensei, I don't need food because I'm a robot." She look at her master, "It seems master liked your cooking Emiya-sensei."

Evangeline didn't realize that her other two companions looking at her. She turns around and found Shirou is smiling and Chachamaru was expressionless but had a smile on her face. Then she blushed and choked.

Shirou hastily give her some water. "Easy there Evangeline, we're not on deadline for this task," but he knows that he must hurry and finished this. Because Rin still out there without him.

"Eva," Shirou confused now. "Just call me Eva," she looked away with pink hue on her face.

Shirou just smile because what Takamichi said about her is right. "Well, call me Shirou then. Just Shirou, without any other suffix," maybe she's harsh with her words but she's a nice girl er… woman on the inside. Knowing that she have been here for a long time, for God knows how long.

Chachamaru decided to interrupt them, "Ah… Master is blushing, it seems she happy being with you Emiya-sensei," with her same monotone voice.

Flustered, Eva started blushing crimson red, "W-Wha-What are you talking about Chachamaru!"

Shirou didn't hear what Eva just said and looking at Chachamaru, "You too Chachamaru, just call me Shirou," smiling.

The gynoid nodded, "Hai, Shirou-sensei." Then she walks to a door on the other side from they come from, "Shall we precede Shirou-sensei?"

Shirou and Chachamaru ignored the frustrated little Shinsho Vampire ranting then go further into the Deepest Library.

* * *

><p>After they had walked down few floors, they found the source of the Dean's trouble. It was… on the root of the World Tree and… It was a little girl. Shirou knew upon seeing her that she was not human, nor a demon or even a Dead Apostle, but her humanoid form was that of a rather youthful girl with long, wavy blonde hair and a one-piece dress of pure white. A pair of bright-white wings and a ring of light floating above her head that looked like that of an angel. Eva was also stunned by the sight, standing mouth agape and speechless. The girl was trapped inside a crystal, curled up like a ball and apparently sleeping.<p>

Suddenly there was a shockwave of power pulsating from the mysterious girl. Shirou felt an enourmous pressure bearing down on him, and when he looks at Evangeline and Chachamaru they're both already unconscious from it.

"Gaia is dying..." A voice echoed.

'Gaia…?' Shirou wondered confusedly.

"The world will soon end..." the voice echoed again.

'The world will end?' He felt like he should be far more alarmed by this, but his thoughts were becoming sluggish and his eyes were hazing over.

"Please, help her..."

Shirou jerked his head up to look for the source of the voice when the crystal is started to crack. The mysterious girl started falling from her crystal prison as it finally shattered, and with the last of his strength Shirou leapt up to catch her in his arms. After Shirou caught the girl in mid-air he felt his grasp on the conscious world fading fast before everything went black.

Unknown to them, a man stood on top of bookshelf, watching them the entire time. "My my, this is rather intriguing," he muttered, jumping down and walking to four on the ground. "It seems they're unconscious," he said, looking at Shirou and the girl before he looks toward Eva, "Little Kitty and her girl as well."

With the blink of an eye all of them disappear into thin air.

* * *

><p>Shirou opened his eyes slowly, trying to work through the haze clouding his mind. He tried to remember what happened after he caught the mysterious girl that had been trapped in crystal but soon gave up, checking his surroundings. He looked around and found himself in the barren land. An orange, not blue, sky above him, alight with the promise of the coming dawn; all around him lay hundreds upon hundreds, thousands upon thousands of weapons with a multitude of shapes, each with its own unique history.<p>

For many people it would look like a graveyard, with those weapons serving as tombstones for the fallen. But to Shirou this serves as the proof of his ideal, a showcase for the hardships he has suffered and the victories of his life, of all his achievements, great and small. The truest face of his soul:

Unlimited Blade Works

'How did I get here?' he thought, standing up from his prone position on the ground.

He walked around his Reality Marble, wondering how he got here when he's not using it. After several minutes he found a hill, the hill from when he saw Archer die, a vision of his twisted future self. On the top of the hill he saw the mysterious girl from before, looking exactly as he had last seen her with one difference: she looks like sad now, almost crying because of something that is troubling her. When a tear started falling from her eyes, Shirou decided to approach her.

"Hey there," he said with a smile. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked. "Did you get lost?" he questioned, crouching down beside her.

The angelic girl turns her head to see who was speaking to her, "Please, you must help her…" She trailed off with tears flowing in even greater amounts.

Shirou smiles at her, "I can help her. But first, who is she?"

"Gaia…"

"Why must I help her?"

"Because the World will end soon…"

Shirou frowns at this. He still confused as to why the World will end soon if he can't find and help Gaia. "Alright, I promise you that I will help Gaia and save the World," he holds up his pinky finger.

The girl's faces changes, lighting up in a smile, "Really? You promise?" she asks in a voice filled with joy.

Shirou nodded. "Tell me, what is your name?" as he reached out his hand to wipe her tears.

She smiled brightly, and it's so beautiful a smile that Shirou was stunned with its brilliance, "Venus, my name is Venus."

Shirou then saw a bright light before once again the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Shirou opens his eyes, groaning because he was blinded by the sudden light. Clearing his vision he sat up and looking at his surroundings. He's wearing his last attire from his last investigation with Eva and Chachamaru. This is caught him off guard.<p>

"Eva! Chachamaru!" He's panicking now, looking for his companion.

"What?" Shirou hear a flat and bored voice beside him.

Shirou look at the source and found Eva, sitting on a sofa sipping her tea while Chachamaru is standing behind her. Shirou face faulted of this.

"What's going on? Where are we? Are you two injured?" Shirou ask frantically to her.

"I'm going to answer your questions in order," she sighed. "First, I don't know. Second, we're at school infirmary." Then she blushed, "And I'm fine thank you."

"I'm fine Shirou-sensei," said a monotone voice. "Ah… Master is blushing again," this makes Eva yells incoherently and Shirou just chuckled with those two antics.

"By the way, who is that Mysterious Girl?" Eva asked Shirou, after she stops yelling at Chachamaru.

Shirou look to his other side and found the same girl that was inside his Reality Marble not long ago. Venus is her name. She's just the same as he last saw her, only without her white wings and a circle above her heads.

Standing up and groaning again, Shirou approach Venus bed and looking at her. She's look so innocent when she's fell asleep. Shirou stroke her cheek and she stirred awake.

Eva watch the Mysterious Girl opens her golden eyes and sitting up on her bed. Eva putting down her cup and ask Shirou who is this girl's name, "Shirou, who is this…" she was cut off when the girl start jumping on Shirou.

"Papa!" Venus jumped and hugs Shirou.

Eva is flabbergasted and Chachamaru just stoic. Shirou just chuckled at Venus and pats her head, earning a giggle from her. "Eva, this is Venus. Venus this is Eva and Chachamaru," he introduced. "Why don't you introduce yourself to her?"

Eva's face is red-angry now, thinking who is this girl and claiming Shirou is her father. She knew that he and… Rin are just married and it's impossible to have ten years old looking children so quickly after their marriage. "Why is she call you father? Is she kind of your illegal child?" She gritted her teeth knowing that she is jealous, not only Shirou is already married with… Rin and have an illegal child as well.

"Ah… It seems master is jealous that Venus-san is Shirou-sensei illegal child while she didn't have a child from him." The gynoid pointed out her master intention.

While the gynoid and its master start bickering, the sound of opening door gets their attention. "Ah, you're awake now Shirou-kun?" The Dean asks him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dean, where are we now?" He turns around asking the Dean, still patting the little girl.

"You're at school infirmary," he walks to him. "I'm quite worried after I found you four, unconscious at the school gate yesterday." He stands near the bed, "What happen to you all? And who is this little girl?" He looks at the golden eyes blond girl who's hugging Shirou when he arrived.

Shirou is sweating bullet right now after he's just accused by Eva earlier about having illegal child outside his marriage with Rin. "Umm… Can we talk about this at your office Dean? We also need to report right now," avoiding the subject. "Also is it true that we've been out for almost a day Dean?" He asked.

Sensing there's something strange about Shirou behavior Dean just nodded and let it go for the moment. "Yes, I don't know what happen. Eva and Chachamaru just wake up moments ago."

"I don't know, so don't ask me," Eva said. "Let's just go to the old man office right now."

* * *

><p>When they walked to the Dean Office, Shirou look at outside and its noon already, <em>'I haven't heard anything from Negi and Rin from the school trip,'<em> he thought

Eva fumed at the new girl in front of her because she's been latching herself onto Shirou all the time, _'What's with that girl!'_ Scowling, '_Why did her clinging so close to him! I also wanted to hugs him'_ then she realized what she's just thought. _'Whaa… What am I thinking! Am I just falling for him! But he's married for God's sake!'_ She's holding and shakes her head blushing in frustration.

Her train of thought was stopped when they're arrived at the office door. They're come inside, Shirou and Eva sits at the opposite of the Dean table, Chachamaru stand behind Eva while the Mysterious Girl sits at the couch away from them. "Now what's the report from your investigation," Konoemon shift his glaze to Shirou and Eva. "You're all been out for two days and I was curious what's happen."

Eva started, "Nothing unusual, just old books, library maze, bla bla bla…" rolling her eyes. "But…" Her tone turn serious, "When we reach the root of the World Tree we found that girl," pointing at The Mysterious Girl that looking around the office curiously, "Trapped inside a crystal." After hearing Eva explanations Shirou just silent, finding a solution how to explain about The Mysterious Girl.

The Dean raised his eyebrows showing his eyes, "Trapped in crystal? Maybe she was sealed for a reason," he shift his gaze "What do you think Shirou? You've been quiet for a while."

Shirou sigh, "That girl name is Venus," closing his eyes, "I saw her inside my Reality Marble crying there," opening his eyes, "She said that Gaia need my help."

People inside the room tense hearing that. They knew that Gaia is a system that operates under Akasha that preserves order, which can be considered its lifespan, and it will crush paradoxes or anything else that disrupts that order. It uses spirits as a sense of touch, and anything that interferes with them is considered a contradiction. Its goal is to preserve the beauty and life of the planet, and it is willing to eliminate humans if that is what is necessary in order to stop corruption and return it to its natural state.

Even when Shirou mentions that The Mysterious Girl named Venus can talks to him inside his Reality Marble were shocks enough for them.

Shirou continued, "I supposed that you already knew that The World is used to refer to the concept of the planet Earth and its rules," crossing his arms.

"What makes me curious Shirou," Eva just coming back from her shock, "Why did the Gaia need your help?" She narrowed her eyes, "Me, myself is unofficially counted as a Beast of Gaia," she lean to Shirou, "Why is she didn't ask me instead."

Shirou twitched when Eva ask him about it. "Is there something you hide from us Shirou-kun?" The Dean asked when he sees Shirou reaction, "Please, we can help you Shirou-kun. You're not alone now," the Dean voice trying to comfort him, "You have friends ready to help you when you need it," Eva has a pink tint at her face hearing that.

Shirou just gave them a sad smile, "I supposed you're right," putting his elbow on his thigh. "Could you please silence and lock this room so it only us could hear about this," he ask.

"Of course, Eva pleases warding this room also." The Dean and Eva working on their spell so that only they're the only people that could heard this conversation.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you already know that Rin and I was a Master at the fifth Holy Grail War," Shirou started. "When the Servant Caster, Medea los Colchis used her Noble Phantasm the Rule-Breaker," Shirou grimaced, "She severed my contract with Saber."<p>

"Its unique ability is that it is the ultimate anti-magic Noble Phantasm capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy. Once it comes into contact with the ensorcelled item or person, enchantments, connections bounded through contracts, and creatures created and maintained by prana will all be returned to their original components in a state _'before they were made.'_" He explained. "Also the situation got worse when Rin's Servant, Archer betrayed her to join Caster."

"But why did Rin-kun Servant decided to betray her?" The Dean asked.

"Because Archer reveals to me," Shirou took a breath, "That he is my future self," Everyone shock at this. "The hero who is betrayed by the ideals he fought for," smiling sadly. "He seeks to create a time paradox by killing me," closing his eyes, "His past self."

Eva curious at how did this Archer is Shirou, a Hero that summoned by The Holy Grail. "I thought that The Holy Grail only summon the hero that already dead in the past?" She asked, "Why is this Archer wanted to kill you?" continuing, "More importantly, How did _she_ summon your future self?" Eva spat when she mentioned Rin.

The Dean just chuckled at how Eva hatred or maybe jealousy towards Rin, "Hohoho, it seems someone is jealous here."

"Shut it old man!" Eva shouted at the Dean who's actually younger than him, "Now answer the question."

"First, The Holy Grail did summon the Heroes to fight in the war. It doesn't matter which time the Heroes comes from," he mentioned, "Second, he considers killing me is an act of mercy," a sad smile appear, "He didn't want me to see my ideals betray and crush me like the way they crushed him."

"Third," Shirou pulling out a necklace, "At the first battle I was mortally wounded by Lancer. Rin used this jewel to save me," he smiled while Eva could be seen that she is burning with jealousy, "This is the only one of its kind," he continued. "And she's using this jewel as catalyst to summon a Servant."

"But it still didn't answer how Rin-kun could summon your future self Shirou-kun," the Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, did you become a hero in the future?" Eva asked curiously.

Before Shirou could answer them, The Mysterious Girl tugged at Shirou clothes. "Papa, I'm hungry," Venus pleaded.

"Ah, yes." Shirou smiled, "Why don't you introduce yourself Venus?" He gestured at the people inside the office.

Hiding hands behind Shirou, she meekly said. "Hello, my name is Venus."

"Hohoho no need to shy young lady," Dean laughing, "My name is Konoemon Konoe. But you can call me Dean."

Evangeline is still mad with the girl behavior, "My name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell," Eva said her name with narrowing eyes.

"I am Chachamaru Karakuri," the gynoid bowed. "Ah… it seems master is jealous with Venus-san," she teased with her monotone voice.

Hearing that Eva start trashing and the Dean was laughing out loud while Chachamaru tried to holding her master. Venus is scared with Eva tone to her and hugging onto Shirou tightly.

The Dean stopped laughing and look at Shirou, "Now, what are you going to do with her Shirou-kun?" Eva and Chachamaru stop from whatever they're doing. "She can't go wandering around without attracting attention," he told Shirou, "Or maybe you have something in mind?"

Shirou is thinking for a while how to deal with this situation. "I'm going to taking care of her," he told the Dean with confidence on his voice.

"WHAT!" Eva shouted. Shirou and the Dean covering their ears while Venus is started sobbing because Eva raised tone scared her.

"No need to shout Eva," Shirou cringed. "Could you please go to the couch over there Venus?" He asks but Venus showed a worried face. "It's okay, Eva won't do something to you. I want to talk privately with the Dean," Venus just mumbled 'Okay' and goes to the couch.

"I see…" The Dean trailed. "But why did you wanted to adopt her Shirou-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why is that you wanted to adopt her!" Eva fumed.

"Because she's just like me," his tone reminiscing. "Kiritsugu found and adopt me after the great fire consuming Fuyuki city," he took a breath. "The fire killed everybody except me," his eyes now distant. "When I look at him with joyful smile, I thought _'Can I smile like him too?'_" he chuckled then looks at the Dean. "Also I can observed her when something happening to her," his stare hardened. "I have a feeling, whatever reason she's been kept inside that Crystal, it can't be good when some bad peoples gets their hands on her."

The Dean nodded, "Very well, I shall prepare the papers for her and enroll her at elementary."

"Eva, I need you to hear me carefully," he look at her. "I 'm going to free you from your curse using the Rule-Breaker," Eva perked up at this. "Yes, I can recreated it with my ability and free you from your curse, but…" he trailed off. "There's a chance that the curse will make you bound to me after I used it," he explained, "Did you agree with this?" He asked.

The Dean did not like with this, "Wait a moment Shirou-kun, why did you wanted to free her?"

"Because I believed that people deserved another chances to atone their sins," Shirou smiled genuinely and then approaching Venus. "Venus-Chan, Papa has gone to save Mama now," he told her. "Would you please be a good girl and waiting for Papa and Mama until then?" He asked.

Venus start tearing up, "But, but, I wanna go too Papa."

Shirou bent down patting the girl, "There, there, no need to be so sad Venus-Chan. Dean will take care of you until I come back," he looks at the Dean and he nodded. Then he gives Venus to the Dean.

"Are you ready Eva?" He looks at the petite vampire and walks toward her.

"I've been waiting for fifteen years," she smirked. "Let's do it."

Shirou nodded, "Please step away everyone," he told the others. "Alright, here we go Eva," Shirou closed his eyes to swim inside his soul to find the dagger.

**_"I Am The Bone Of My Swords"_**

Shirou's aria echoed throughout the room and he extended his hand. Eva, Dean and Chachamaru watch intently what is going to happen. Slowly, in Shirou's palm there's a ball of light and it start extended its form. The ball of light faded and there's a dagger. It is an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt.

"The dagger of The Witch of Betrayal," Shirou spoke breaking the silence. "The unholy blade that can nullify any pact and curse that caused by magic," he grimaced when he remembered the feeling being stabbed by it.

Eva feels an ominous feeling about the dagger, but she's been waiting for fifteen years inside this Hell-Hole called school. So she wants to take any chances she's got and it's in front of her. She closed her eyes and take a deep breath, "I'm ready Shirou."

"This will hurt a lot," Shirou said and stabbed Eva.

Eva suddenly screamed when the dagger stabbed onto her. Then she was engulfed by a crimson red light at the same time, The World Tree start glowing too and their light connected. A magical circle was visible beneath Shirou and Eva. Shirou grunted when the magical circle start glowing and the burn sensation started filling his right hand.

The Dean covering his eyes from the bright light, Chachamaru already lowering her light sensitivity on her mechanical eyes and Venus just mouthed _'Beautiful'_

A minute later that seems like hour to them the light start faded. Eva was prone and breathing heavily on the floor while Shirou was kneeling in front of her. On Shirou's right hand there a tattoo covering up to his neck.

"I guessed it's a little different when Caster used it," Shirou panted. "Eva, are you okay?" He's staggering to stand up.

Eva stands up slowly, "It very hurts you know." She closed her eyes, "I can feel it!" her voice is happy, "My power, it back!" She looks at her palm, "Your power is very impressive Shirou." She then look at him, "So this is the power that being sought by those idiots at The Clock Tower," she smirked. "So, what now?"

**[I Hereby Purpose]**

Shirou steadied himself, "We'll that's my cue," he said.

**[Thy Bones Shalt Become My Sword.]**

**[And Thy Heart Who Controls My Fate.]**

**[I Summon Thee.]**

"Damn! I forgot!" Shirou cursed.

**[Knight Who Walks With Death, Yet Unknown For death.]**

**[Knight who Sought For Life, Yet Unknown To Live.]**

"Eva-Chan, Rin could only summon me. Not you," he informed.

**[Upon My Command, Come And Serve.]**

"What! What about the range of the curse!" she shrieks.

**[For I The One Who Embrace Nothingness.]**

"It will take time until it reacted to you," Shirou told to reassure her.

**[Accedest To Me, And Come…]**

"So come to me as fast as you can"

Eva blushed from the exclamation, "F-Fine! You better not running around so I could find you!"

"I'll be going first, be a good girl Venus," Shirou said as he disappeared.

**[Wrought Iron Hero!]**

"Alright, let's pack and go Chachamaru," Eva ordered her maid as she leaved the office.

"Yes Master," Chachamaru follow suit.

The Dean and Venus was the only left on the room. "Want to have some lunch and ice cream Venus-Chan?" The old man asks the little girl, only received a vigorous nod from the girl and they left the office too.

* * *

><p><strong>Just guessed who Venus is…<strong>

**This chapter maybe only filler, because I still need some ideas…**

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**Maybe there's some little OOC, but please I want to refresh this story.**

**I thought that in my story Type-Venus could sing an ancient song for the Aristotle's (~T_T)~**


	8. Chapter 07

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting from this chapter, I will write Kyoto arc in separate point of view.**

**Because I mention in the last chapter 3 that:**

**Negi, Rin, Shirou and 3-A are going to Kyoto (School Trip).  
>Evangeline and Chachamaru still at Mahora (<span>Investigation<span>).  
>Takamichi is going to Clock Tower in London (<span>The Clock Tower<span>).**

**And everything will end as one in the end of Kyoto arc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: School Trip (Day 3) Part 1<em>**

* * *

><p>Next morning, Kazumi Asakura awake with soreness from her whole body. She still shivered about what happen last night.<p>

_Flashback_

_Rin was stood high with arms crossing on her chest. She was furious about her informant little stunt with the ermine about making profit from Negi's pactio contract and also happy at the same time that Negi's also get another partner beside Asuna. She sighs and rubbed her nose. She doesn't know how many time she sighed at this school trip._

_"Well, your little stunt almost makes the entire class knows about the existence of magic," she begin. "Do you have any idea if some associations decide to come here and harm your friends because they know the existence of magic accidently?"_

_Kazumi Asakura gulped at her employer explanation. How would she know when someone involved in magic could get some divine punishment about it. "Well Emiya-sensei," she begins, "I think we could get used the profit from making those pactio cards," Rin's glare intensified hearing about it._

_"That's it?" She growled, "Only that?" she spat._

_Asakura minds now thinks faster than a jet that flight with Mach 5 speed, "W-We-Well it's just," she stammered._

_"Just what?" Rin's lean closer._

_"We could know that some of the students are aware about the existence of magic," she spoke without thinking. "I also found out that Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase, Chao Lingshen and Satomi Hakase knew about the existence of magic," she gave her employer the information._

_Rin raised her eyebrow that so many students on 3-A already knew about the magic existence. She closed her eyes to think about all of information that Asakura already gave. "You did a good job," she opens her eyes, "I think it's best to keep an eye on them."_

_Asakura exhaled that she can avoid her punishment, "I'll try to keep an eye on them without getting notice." She tries to stand up but stopped by a hand on her shoulder._

_"What makes you think you could get away without punishment," Rin's gave Asakura a creepy laugh with ropes on her other hand._

_Asakura paled and she screams so loud that the whole inn could hear her wailed…_

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>In the morning most of the girls of 3-A were in the gathering hall looking at Nodoka's prize, her pactio. "Eh, so that is the wonderful prize huh?" Yuuna grinned at the winner. "It also got Honya's picture on it!" The picture on the card was Nodoka in her school uniform with several books floating around, with one in particular in front of her.<p>

"That's amazing I want one too!" Fuuka shouted.

"Well you had to be a winner of the love-love operation," Misa said.

"Then let's do it again sometime!" Chisame frowned at Ku Fei suggestion. She was still in pain from doing squats all night.

"That's so cool Nodoka," Konoka admired the card. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure Konoka-san," Nodoka said.

"So this is what you get when you kiss Negi-kun? I should have participated too!" Konoka said.

"Konoka-san…" Yue dragged on.

"You're right…Nodoka was the one who confessed to Negi. So I just have to grin and bear it," Konoka said with anime tears.

"Okay girls, since today is the third day of the trip, it is free activity day. Go back to your rooms and get ready," Shizuna announced to the girls.

"You did very well Nodoka Miyazaki. From now on I acknowledge you as my love rival!" Ayaka shouted.

"We won't lose to you next time," Makie agreed. Everyone left the room leaving Nodoka putting away her tray, when Rin came up to her with her eyes just barely open.

"Congratulation for winning Nodoka-Chan," Rin congratulated the girl as she putting away his breakfast.

"Thank you Emiya-sensei," Nodoka bowed to her.

"Do you mind if I look at the card too?" Rin yawns while asking.

"No I don't mind Emiya-sensei." She gave her pactio to Rin. She inspected it and used her Structural Grasp, even she's not as good as Shirou about that and indeed her theory was correct. _'There's no mistake, I could sense some of Kaleidoscope in this card,'_ she think. _'I should ask Ruby about this,'_ she frowns.

"Is there something wrong Emiya-sensei?" Nodoka asked because she saw a frowns on her teacher.

"Sorry, it's nothing," Rin answered. She returned the card back to Nodoka, "We should get ready for the day," Nodoka nodded and they walked out of the gathering hall, stumbling upon Negi talking to those who know about his magic.

Rin just sighed for them to stop and let it go. "Ruby," she called the sentient wand. "Did you know something about those pactio card that all of those Mages used?" She asked. "I know that there's some of the old man Kaleidoscope on it."

The sentient wand Ruby just huffed, "Why should I tell you," it turns away its head. "I don't have to answered the questions from someone who's always forgetting things," it taunted.

Rin twitch and has a tick mark on her head, "I know! Just answered it!" She leans closer, "I know that you're a sentient, but I know that Shirou can dissect you in a second." She crossed her arms, "Now answered it!"

Ruby shuddered but knows that Master Shirou never do such thing to him/her, "Fine Mistress." Ruby sighed, "I know that Master Zelretch created that pactio system to create a pact with the Mages so they could improve the relationship between Magus and Mages." He/she turns and looks at Rin, "But I didn't know how he do it or what reason he do it."

Rin put her finger on her chin, "I see…" then she massaged her temples, "Let's just leave this discussion and go already," she walks to the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Negi what are you going to do with all of these huh!" Asuna shouted at the little boy. "How are you going to take responsibility for all these cards?" Holding up all the messed up cards and the Nodoka card, she glared at him.<p>

"Now don't go shouting at him Asuna. What's wrong with making a profit?" Kazumi said winking at Chamo.

"Asakura, you and that perverted ermine stay out of this conversation!" She turned to Negi, "Honya-Chan is just a normal girl. We can't get her involved in something like this. We really can't do anything about the gift cards you gave out, but you shouldn't use the master cards."

"It will also help conceal your identity as a mage Negi-sensei," Setsuna interjected.

"I guess you are right. We should keep this a secret from Nodoka-san," Negi said.

"That's a waste, the card looked powerful too," Chamo whined. "Well never mind. I made you a copy too Anee-Chan."

"But I don't want it. I mean all you can do is communicate through it," Asuna complained.

"That is where you are wrong. You can use the artifact even when you are far away from aniki. It will be very useful." _'So Asuna-san has one too?'_ Nodoka thought peering over the corner. "All you have to do is hold it and say Adeat."

"Eh, whatever," Asuna held the card in her hands. "Adeat," A light appeared and in her hands the card was replaced with the giant fan she used during the fight against the monkey woman. "It actually came out! This is so cool, I feel like a mage too!"

"To make it go away just say Abeat."

Rin tapped Nodoka on the shoulder and told her it was time to go. "Did you hear what they were talking about?" she asked the girl.

"I caught bits and pieces," Nodoka said.

"Want to try out?" Rin asked with a smile. Nodoka hesitated to answer, and Rin frowned. "Come on! No one will know about it!" Nodoka thought about it for a moment and nodded. Rin's smirk grew.

"**Adeat**," Nodoka said. A bright light covered the area and in Nodoka's hands was the main book from her pactio.

"So this is what your card like?" Rin asked Nodoka as she peered over her shoulder and saw that it was a picture diary. On the current page was a picture of her and Negi kissing with a log written under it:

[24th of April, Thursday, I kissed my beloved Negi-sensei yesterday. Kya! It was only by accident though I would like to do it again sometime in a more romantic way.]

"Ho~ that's a very naughty diary you have Nodoka-Chan," Rin teased her.

"Don't look Emiya-sensei!" she shouted embarrassed that her female teacher saw what was in the book.

"What's wrong Nodoka? Emiya-sensei good morning, what are you doing with her?" Yue greet and asked walking up to the two.

"We were just looking at the card Nodoka-Chan got, it's pretty interesting," Rin said. Nodoka was looking at the book while another entry appeared. The picture was Yue lying down with a tick mark on her head and Negi lying above her.

[(Yue Ayase) 24th of April, Thursday. Yesterday was an extremely troublesome day. Negi pushed me down in front of Nodoka while she was asleep. I can't believe how stupid it was and I still think about it…] Nodoka slammed the book close when she saw Rin reading the entry too.

"Nodoka, what is that book about?" Yue asked.

"N-nothing!" Nodoka answered a little too quickly.

"Why are you hiding it? We're friends right? So you don't have to hide a book from me," Yue pressed further.

Rin decided to save the girl from further embarrassment, "Yue-Chan, I don't think you should pursue finding out about the book. It might be a diary of hers." Rin looked towards Nodoka who nodded.

"Hai, it is a diary I just bought," Nodoka said, mentally thanking Rin for the save. "And there are some things I want to keep to myself. So may you please stop asking about it Yue."

Yue looked suspiciously at the two before sighing in defeat. "Fine, fine, I won't look anymore, but Nodoka you should get ready too we're going to leave soon."

"I should do that too. See you around girls," Rin excused herself and walked away.

"Let's go Nodoka," Yue said looking at her female teacher.

* * *

><p>"Everyone has free time today so today is my chance to get the letter to the Kansai Magic Association," Negi spoke to Chamo. He snuck out of the hotel dodging a few of the groups along the way. When he was finally outside, Negi pulled out a map of the area. "I've got to hurry to the Kansai Magic Association's main temple. Where is it anyways?"<p>

"I don't think it's that far from here," Chamo said looking at the map.

"As long as I can make it and help the Headmaster reconcile with Kansai's head we'll be okay. Though I did tell Rin-oba-san and Asuna to meet up here at the bridge, where are they?"

"Negi-sensei~!" a girl with a sing-song voice called out to him. Negi turned around to see Rin and Asuna with the rest of the girls of group 5.

"What cute clothes you girls have!" Negi exclaimed. Yue was wearing a black and white hoodie, a plaid skirt, black stockings and high cut white boots. Haruna had on a blue jacket a white tee shirt, black pants with a dark blue skirt and white sneakers. Nodoka wore a pale yellow sweater, a green skirt black socks and brown shoes. Konoka wore the same thing she wore on the shopping trip they did before the whole trip a white sweater and a pink skirt with boots. Asuna was wearing a white tee shirt with long orange sleeves, a matching skirt, black pants and running shoes. Setsuna was in her regular school uniform. "Wait a minute why is everyone else here?" he whispered to Rin and Asuna.

"Well Paru **(Haruna's nickname)** saw me leaving and followed me sorry," Asuna apologized embarrassedly, Rin who was behind her sighed.

"Asuna-Chan, did you still wearing your necklace?" Rin ask Asuna about her birthday present from Shirou and her.

Asuna nodded and took it out from her dress "Yes Emiya-sensei, what about it?" Asuna asked curiously.

"It's special gem," Rin said. "It's like small Bounded Field or wards that Setsuna-Chan and Negi-kun call it," she explained. "The radius is about 500 meters and when someone with Magical abilities you'll be able to know it," then she smirked, "And the reason I gave it to you is that you're always at Negi-kun side no matter what," she giggled looking at how red Asuna was. "Beside girls looking better to wear it instead boys," she laughed.

"It's not like that!" Asuna shouted. "It's because Negi always get himself in danger without think about it," she sighed.

"Figures…" She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wow even the area around the hotel is nice!" Negi said as they walked.<p>

"Yes, the Arashiyama Sagano area has many places famous for their fall scenery. We should come here during autumn to see the trees," Yue explained.

"So sensei, where are we going?" Haruna asked.

"Do you want me to guide you?" Yue inquired.

"Ah no, I was heading off that way," Negi said pointing towards the direction of the shrine. "Asuna what are we going to do?" he whispered to the orange haired girl.

"Well, we could try to lose them in the crowd," Asuna guessed.

"Hey Asuna, can I ask you something?" Haruna well asked.

"Yeah, what?" Asuna turns around.

"Are you and Negi-sensei dating?" At the question Asuna slammed her head into a tanuki (raccoon dog) statue, while Rin was laughing out loud at her reaction.

"Do you really think I'll date him? He's ten first goodness sakes!" She shouted.

"I guessed you're right," Haruna laughed and had to wipe away tears. Looking down the road she saw an arcade. "Hey there's an arcade over there," she announced to the group. "Let take some sticker photo's to commemorate our time here in Kyoto!" The group went to take pictures, but had to drag Setsuna with them. They took several different photos of the groups. There was one with Negi and Nodoka in it; Negi and Asuna; Konoka and Setsuna blushing madly; Yue, Haruna and Negi; Rin, Negi and Asuna. Oddly enough there's a certain ermine was in all the photos.

"Everyone come here!" Konoka shouted near a video game station.

"This is our chance aniki. Just play some games for now, and then wait for a chance to go leave," Chamo said.

"Alright," Negi agreed. They reached the video game and saw a bunch of kids playing it. "What kind of game are you playing?" Negi asked.

"It's a game about mages," Yue said.

"Eh?" Negi confused.

"Do you remember the game we played on the train? This is a video game version of it," Haruna explained.

"A game about mages huh? Maybe I should give it a try," Negi stated.

"Here is my starter set Negi-sensei," Yue handed him over a few cards. After a few minutes Negi had won the match.

"Whoa sensei you're good! Are you sure you're a beginner?" Haruna asked.

"Well, he is a child genius after all," Rin said with no surprise on her tone.

"What about you Emiya-sensei? Are you going to play?"

"Nah, I'm not into that. I'm more of a researcher," Rin answered the truth, because all of majority Magus was a researcher.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join?" a boy with a black school uniform and white beanie covering his long black hair asked.

"Eh? Sure why not," Negi answered. They played for a few minutes and this time Negi lost. "Aww I lost."

"No that was really good for your first time Negi-sensei," Haruna said cheering him up.

"That's right; you're not bad at all. Though it will take you some time to be a real 'mage'" they boy told Negi smiling at him. "I got to go, but see you around Negi Springfield."

"Eh how do you now my name?" Negi shouted surprised.

"You input it into the machine before you play," the boy said point to the screen that said GAME OVER Negi Springfield. Rin just facepalm at Negi stupidity, then frowns because there's something fishy about that boy. As the boy was leaving he bumped into Nodoka making them fall. The boy had to grab his hat before I fell off his head. "Sorry Onee-chan." He then got up and ran away. "By the way I can see you panties!" he laughed as he left the room, leaving a blushing Nodoka.

"Sakurazaki-san we are leaving Konoka to you," Asuna said.

"Okay be careful guys," Setsuna replied. Asuna and Negi were about to leave when they noticed their female teacher hadn't budged.

"Rin-oba-san aren't you coming?" Negi asked.

"I think I'll help protect Konoka right now," Rin answered. "You guys go now," Negi and Asuna nodded then ran off. "Be on guard Setsuna-Chan… I have a bad feeling something is about to happen." Rin then took a look around, "Where did Nodoka-Chan go?"

* * *

><p>The boy who challenges Negi to the game had run into an alley. He stopped and spoke to someone in the shadows. "I knew it his name was Springfield."<p>

"Hmm… interesting, the son of the thousand master huh, well it doesn't matter I'll get those kids back for before!" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the monkey woman accompanied by two other people. The one to her right was Tsukuyomi and to her left was a boy with white hair in a blue school uniform. Behind all three of them was a beast with a charm on its forehead.

* * *

><p>As Negi and Asuna crossed a bridge Nodoka's head popped out behind a post. "Asuna-san, Negi-sensei? Where are you two going?"<p>

* * *

><p>Rin and Setsuna were watching Konoka and the rest keep playing the game. Rin is smiling at how carefree everyone is. Then she took a look at the samurai warrior and saw her smiling too. "You look cute when you're smiling Setsuna-Chan," Rin commented going back to observe the girls.<p>

Setsuna blushed at the praise. "It's because Konoka-ojou-sama is enjoying herself. Her life seems to have gotten better when she moved to Mahora. But this is the best way after all staying away from her, and her not knowing a thing. I've gotten closer to her during the trip, but when we return I'll have to return to protecting her from the shadows like always." Rin smacked her on the head, causing a small lump to form, "Emiya-sensei?"

"You shouldn't hide your true feelings Setsuna-Chan," Rin said not looking at her. "Bottling up your feelings is not healthy and I know that you wanted to stay alongside Konoka-Chan and you know it."

"But I-"

"Just follow what your heart tells you to do, sometimes it's the only way to protect what you want to protect. Besides I think Konoka-Chan would be sad if you stopped talking to her," Rin walked off while saying, "Think about her feelings too Setsuna-Chan," and began to talk animatedly to the girls.

_'I guess I should check up on Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san._' she thought to take her mind off the subject. She got a piece of paper and started to chant.

* * *

><p>"This is the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association," Negi said looking up the stairs of a lot of a rather large shrine.<p>

"So all we have to do is go in and give the letter right?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded. "Let's just get this over with." They didn't move from their spot when a tiny Setsuna in priestess robes and had a tiny sword appeared in front of them.

"Kagurazaka-san is Negi-sensei okay?" the thing asked.

"Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked.

"Well no, it's a technique that allows me to communicate to you over far distances. Just call me Chibi-Setsuna," C-Setsuna bowed to them. Negi and Asuna sweat dropped. "Just so you know they do not readily accept from the east. So watch out for traps. We don't know what those people who attacked us two days ago are going to do."

"I'll be careful," Negi said.

"I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll bring out that fan. Adeat!" The fan appeared in Asuna's hand. "Let's go!" Asuna, Negi and the rest of the group ran into the shrine. They stopped behind two posts. "I don't see anyone coming."

"I also don't feel any magic nearby," Negi told Asuna. "Let's get the rest with one go." After thirty minutes of running through the stairs, Asuna collapsed. "These stairs go on forever," Asuna said catching her breath.

"Could it be…?" C-Setsuna mumbled, "Negi-sensei let's scout ahead."

"Okay, Asuna-san you rest here," Negi said. He ran forwards for a minute and to his surprised end up right behind Asuna.

"Eh Negi, how'd you end up behind me?" Asuna asked.

"I knew it! Negi-sensei let's go to the side!" C-Setsuna said. Once again they ended up in the same spot they were originally at. "There is no mistaking it. We are in an infinite time-space loop. We are currently trapped in a sphere in about 500m in al directions of us that loops around in a circle."

* * *

><p>"Hehehe, it looks like they fell into our trap," the monkey lady said from within the trees. "We'll just let him rot here since there is no escape. All you guys have to do is stay here and watch them."<p>

"But that is boring!" the black haired boy said. He was sitting next to a giant spider. "I hate boring plans like this. I mean it's not like they are strong anyways. I'm more of an in your face fight type of guy."

"Just be quiet and do as you are told." The monkey lady jumped down and disappeared.

"Tch. This is so boring!"

* * *

><p>"Aniki let's try flying through the top."<p>

"Right!" Negi got on his staff and began to fly upwards, but when he reached a certain height he appeared right in front of Asuna again.

"We might be stuck here forever!" Asuna shouted

"Can the real Setsuna-san come and help us out?" Negi asked C-Setsuna.

"I am sorry but ojou-sama is being targeted as we speak, I cannot leave her side," C-Setsuna said.

"What about Mistress Rin?" Chamo said.

"Oh right! Maybe I can used this necklace as a-" Asuna stopped. "I forgot that this Necklace could detect some sort of Magical activity," She pulled out the necklace from her neck. "And I didn't ask her if there's another function beside whatever she mentioned before," she cried anime tears.

"And we didn't know if Rin-oba-san can help us in this situation when she's helping Setsuna-san if she was here," Negi pointed out.

'_This is bad, I need to use the toilet,'_ Asuna thought. She started to tremble. "AAH! Get me out of here!" she screamed and began to run again.

"Wait for me Asuna-san!" Negi began to run too.

* * *

><p>Nodoka was in the front of the shrine looking at the direction the Negi and Asuna went. <em>'Negi-sensei and Asuna-san are inside,'<em> she saw a sign on front that said no entry. "Maybe I should look somewhere else," she suddenly screams when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down Nodoka-Chan, it's me," Rin quieted her down.

"Emiya-sensei what are you doing here?"

"I saw that you were missing and decided to look for you," Rin smiled. "Apparently you were following Negi-kun and Asuna-Chan right?" Nodoka was about to respond when she thought she heard Negi shout out for help. Nodoka opened her book and saw a picture of Negi and Asuna running around. The entry for it was short and simple. It was by Negi, and in big bold letters it said help. "Now how'd that appear?" Rin asked her.

"I-I think it shows what a person is thinking at the moment," Nodoka told him.

"Okay we'll test it out before we go in there and save Negi. So what am I thinking right now?" she opened the book and saw a new entry showing. The picture was Rin with a question mark over her head looking at Nodoka.

[(Rin Emiya) 24th of April. I really think the book can read minds.]

Rin looked into the book and read the entry, it indeed writes down what people are thinking. "You're carrying something dangerous Nodoka-Chan," Rin stated. "Let's just find Negi and," she paused. "Don't even think about using it on me or Shirou," Rin warned her. "There's something better left unknown," she said as she walks into the space followed by Nodoka.

* * *

><p>"I can't take this anymore!" Asuna cried out still running.<p>

"Anee-san we just can't keep on running recklessly like this!" Chamo told her.

"There's a stop over there!" C-Setsuna pointed out to the group.

"Thank god there's a bathroom!" Asuna shouted as she went into it. A few minutes later the group was sitting down a drinking some tea from the vending machine.

"Okay let's think about what is happening and asses our situation and find a way out of this place," Negi said to the group.

"Why do they want to stop us from handing over the letter?" Asuna shouted.

"I…I guess they don't want to improve the current relationship between east and west." C-Setsuna said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is because Kansai thinks that the Kantou region forgot its heritage and became influenced by European magic."

"Do you want a sandwich Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, thanks Negi."

"We should take the time right now and asses our combat capabilities," Chamo suggested to the group.

"You're right we don't know when the enemy will attack," C-Setsuna agreed with Chamo.

"Last time we had Setsuna-nee-san and Mistress Rin. But now it's just going to be Aniki and Ane-san."

"Speaking of which, just how much stronger do I get when we activate the contract?" Asuna asked the group.

"Let's test it out." Chamo ran over to a rock and stood next to it. "Ane-san I want you to kick this rock as hard as you can."

"But it looks like it will hurt."

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine whatever you say Chamo." Asuna went for a drop kick on the rock. When her foot connected she retracted it and jumped around holding her foot in pain.

"Now Aniki, activate the contract."

Negi nodded. "Activate the contract for 30 seconds for Asuna Kagurazaka!" Negi proclaimed. A light white aura surrounded Asuna again.

"That aura around you is magical energy Ane-san. Okay Ane-san kicks the rock again. This time things will be different." Asuna kicked the rock and it crumbled into pieces.

"That works similar to the Ki used by us in the Shinmei-Ryuu. The swordsmen of the Shinmei-Ryuu use Ki from within their bodies and use it in their combat techniques. Though it is said to take years to learn on how to draw upon and manipulate Ki, C-Setsuna explained.

"For a Ministra **(females with a contract with a mage, males are ministers**) they draw upon the power from the mage to greatly enhance their physical abilities." Chamo said. Up in the trees the boy was smiling mischievously.

"How is your magic Negi-sensei?" C-Setsuna asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him, he's really strong," Asuna patted Negi on the back.

"Yeah, he graduated at the top of his class."

'_But in all honesty I only know nine combat spells. The magic school wouldn't teach us anything beyond magic projectiles and disarming my opponents. So that's why I snuck into the library and learned some on my own. Plus most of it was self-taught. If we were attacked by professionals right now would we be able to win?'_ Negi thought. An imaged flashed in Negi's head. The image contained a man with a flowing robe holding up a demon by its neck. Rubble surrounded him and flames danced in the background. "Do you think I can make myself stronger by drawing on magical energy too?"

"I guess you could…" Chamo said. "But I wouldn't recommend it."

"Don't worry about it for now. Most ordinary charm casters from the Kansai Magic association can't beat you," C-Setsuna said.

"Yeah, no problem!" Asuna smirked, "Those guys are no match for us!"

"Now I can't let that last comment slide…" a voice from above said. Falling in front of them was a gigantic spider and atop it was the black haired boy. "Maybe you should try me on for size before mouthing off a comment like that."

* * *

><p>Nodoka and Rin were running through the gates constantly looking at the book in case of more danger appearing. When they looked into the book again they saw that Negi was indeed in danger. "We got to hurry before they do something stupid and hurt them," her female teacher shouted.<p>

"Emiya-sensei, what are we exactly getting into?" Nodoka asked.

"Ask Negi when we see him," she clenched her teeth.

* * *

><p>"Bring it on European mage, or should I say Negi Springfield!" the boy taunted.<p>

"You're the boy from the arcade!" Negi shouted. "Is Konoka-san in danger?"

"We're in the clear for now," C-Setsuna reassured Negi. _'Was this the one who set up the trap? Was him going to the arcade just so he can scout me out? He has an goki too. So it is going to be a mage vs. charm caster and partner vs. goki battle again.'_ Negi assessed.

"Negi now!" Asuna barked.

"Activate the contract for 90 seconds for Asuna Kagurazaka, the disciple of Negi!" the aura appeared again and Asuna charged.

"Don't think because you're a brat I'm going to go easy on you," Asuna shouted. She punched the spider creating a dent on its exoskeleton flipping it over, but the boy jumped away. "Adeat!" getting the fan she slammed the spider turning it to a charm once more. "Hell yeah I'm good!"

Asuna heard clapping and looked at the roof. The boy was clapping for her. "Not bad onee-san, not bad at all. I heard there was a middle school girl who can break our charms was with you so I brought along a stronger one than usual. But I was wrong she was too strong for that too." He turned and glared at Negi. "But as for you! You're just a small fry. The strong one there is the onee-san. Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? That is why I hate European mages!"

"Come one Negi we can't lose to this guy. Besides you're just a sore loser that you lost your goki. You don't stand a chance anymore. So if you are going to surrender do it now!" Asuna yelled.

"You don't get it either too onee-san. I'm no ordinary magic user." The boy jumped from the roof and went to attack Asuna. Asuna took many slashes at him but he dodged all of them with ease. The boy jumped over the last move, sweep kicked Asuna tripping her and charged Negi.

**"_Ras tel ma scir magister flans exclamatio!_"** Negi used the spell as the boy got close holding charms in his face. The boy's charms were destroyed along with his beanie, to reveal dog ears. Negi was surprised however when the boy punched him in the face sending him away.

* * *

><p>Nodoka was watching the things go on in the book while she sat down next to a fence, quietly wondering if this was real. She lost sight of her surroundings and wasn't paying attention except for things in the book. Rin was actually watching the fight behind her occur. She tried to tell Nodoka several times that the fight was right behind them, but she was too wrapped up in the book.<p>

The boy was punching Negi, who was blocking with all his might using his staff, while also blocking against all the attacks Asuna was doing. _'Negi ain't half bad. With a little more training with Shirou he'd be a decent fighter. It's a chance for me to scout out Mages skills in battle,' _Rin thought evilly.

* * *

><p>"Stop running away you runt!" the boy shouted. He did an upwards palm thrust finally getting past Negi's magical barrier. When Negi landed he coughed up blood.<p>

"You should have told us before that you were a fighter and not a mage!" Asuna accused the boy.

"Hey it's your fault for assuming things," the boy shot back with his hands behind his head.

"And stop picking on Negi. I'm your opponent!"

"Sorry I don't hit girls. Not even strong ones like you onee-san. He, you European mages are so weak after all! I bet your dad the thousand whatever wasn't so great either!" Chamo threw a smoke bomb so they can do a tactical retreat. When the smoke cleared Asuna and Negi were gone. "Get back here you cowards! You can run from me but you will never escape!"

Somewhere in another part of the place, "Gah who the hell does that cheeky brat think he is! Also what is up with those stupid ears he has!" Asuna shouted.

"Anee-san please quiet down," Chamo attempted to placate the girl.

"The boy is a kuzuko," C-Setsuna said.

"A what?"

"A wolf or fox type of monster. In other words were facing a demon," C-Setsuna mentioned.

"What the heck! So were fighting another monster. Such freaking pain in the ass this trip turned out to be." she turned to Negi was thinking. "Negi you beat Eva the strongest of all monsters! You should be able to floor a guy your age in no time!" She stopped mid rant and looked at Negi noticing that he was bleeding. "You're bleeding! Just hold still I'll get a towel."

"Asuna I…" Negi started. "I studied how to fight in order to find my father. I believed that I needed combat ability to find him. You know Takamichi spent a whole month teaching me how to fight?"

"What Takahata-sensei! You got to tell me all of it in detail!"

"Maybe next time! But it was a miracle that we won against Evangeline-san. I can even say she was going easy on us. I'm still inexperienced but I need to get stronger in order to get to my father. That is why I have to beat that guy!"

"How are you going to win against him aniki?"

"Don't worry I have a plan!"

* * *

><p>"That's good Negi-sensei has a plan!" Nodoka chirped but they were stopped when they heard rustling. Rin turned to Nodoka and she put away her book.<p>

"Found you!" the boy from before shouted. He went straight for Nodoka but Rin intervened by kicking him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rin smirked inwardly, "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Rin feigned innocence. She held her arm out to the boy offering to help him up. The boy took it and got up. "I tend to get a little overprotective when my students come into danger."

"It's alright, but oba-san that was one wicked kick you got," the boy said rubbing his stomach. He then saw Nodoka. "Hey you're the onee-chan from the arcade! So you're her teacher?"

"Yes I am," Rin nodded. "We're currently lost track of our associate. We thought he came up here but apparently he didn't. I mean she and I have been walking for a while now." Rin looked towards Nodoka sending her a 'play along' look, so Nodoka nodded.

'_Damn did innocent people get inside the trap?'_ The boy thought, "You two shouldn't be in here. It said 'Entry Prohibited' outside you know."

"We're s-sorry we just really needed to find our f-friends," Nodoka stuttered.

"Well there is a fight going around here, and a girl like you shouldn't be around. I'll undo the trap later. Can you take care of her oba-san?" he asked Rin.

"Of course, what kind of adult would I be if I couldn't even do that?" She puffed her chest.

"That's good just stay put right here okay." The boy was about to run off when Nodoka called out to him.

"Wh-wait! My name is Nodoka Miyazaki. And my sensei here is Rin Emiya. What's yours?" she asked the boy. Rin quirked her eyebrow because Nodoka mentioned her name but decided to follow her own advice and play along.

"Well since you did give me yours it would be impolite not to give you mines. My name is Kotarou, Kotarou Inugami." The boy then ran off. "See you around pink panties onee-san, Oba-san!"

Before her female teacher asks Nodoka said, "As long as I have the person's name my book can read show what they are thinking," Nodoka said.

"That's pretty sly, Nodoka-Chan. really smart…" Rin grinned.

* * *

><p>Negi and Asuna were waiting for their opponent in an open area, when they heard rustling in the trees Negi started to chant. <strong>"<em>Ras tel ma scir magister evocatio valcyriarum contubernalia gladiaria! Contra bugnent!<em>"** as he finished his spell several lightning Negi clones on staffs flew towards the noise.

Kotarou was jumping on the gates and smirked. "Finally fighting me for real huh small fry?" he kicked away two of the clones dispersing them. He then got three knives and destroyed the others. He turned around just in time to block an onslaught of lightning arrows.

**"_Ras tel ma scir magister, Unus fulgor concidens noctem in mea manu ens imimicum edat! Fulguratio Albicans!_"** A burst of intense electricity erupted from Negi's hand and hit Kotarou sending him flying of the post he was on, onto the ground covered in smoke.

"What was that! It was awesome!" Asuna shouted.

"That's aniki for you! Using a triple spell combination from far away! It's the basics for mage vs. fighter situations!" Chamo smirked.

"But it's not over yet," C-Setsuna said.

Just as she said Kotarou sped out of the smoke with just a few burns. "Not bad small fry. You destroyed all my shield charms. But if I had taken the brunt of that attack I would have been in so much pain."

"Hey don't go after Negi, face me. Fight against fighter," Asuna said as she got in front of Negi to defend him while he chanted. She went to slash Kotarou but he dodged and was already behind Negi. He then punched Negi in the gut stopping his spell and popping him into the air. He followed up the attack by punching him in the face then the gut again. To finish off the attack he knuckled him on the back of the head, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Listen onee-san, I ain't no fighter. I'm an Inugami-tsukai, a person who uses the power of dog gods! And you best remember that, though I did train in some ninjutsu too." Kotarou said to Asuna while summoning a pack of dogs from the shadows. "Go play with the onee-san over there." the dogs barked and then proceeded to lick Asuna into submission.

"Hahahah, what's wrong with these dogs!" Asuna laughed.

"Asuna-san…" Negi managed to say. Kotarou frowned that the boy wasn't out yet, and punched him into the floor even more, breaking tile.

"This is bad. There is barely any magic left within aniki's barrier. If he keeps going on like this, the barrier will disappear altogether. Without it aniki will be taking the full brunt of the attack!" Chamo screamed.

"So you mean…" Asuna said still being licked by the dogs.

"That boy's punches are full of Ki and you saw how strong those are. If he isn't careful aniki won't just get off in critical condition. He'll be dead!" The conversation ended when they saw Negi slamming into a rock a few feet away.

Kotarou appeared before him and began to pummel him into oblivion. "See this is how weak European mages are without their partners. And without time to chant their spells they are nothing. Take this you shrimp!" Kotarou kicked Negi and sent him into another rock. "I've won, time to finish this!" Kotarou charged with another Ki enhanced punch.

'_This is it'_ Negi thought. The punch was coming and Negi spoke. "Activate the contract for half a second for Negi Springfield!" The aura that once surrounded Asuna, this time filled Negi. Negi parried Kotarou's attack, surprising the dog boy. Negi then used uppercut sending the boy into the air. Still having some of the magic surrounding him Negi appeared below Kotarou and chanted. **"_Ras tel ma scir magister! Ras tel ma scir magister, Unus fulgor concidens noctem in mea manu ens imimicum edat! Fulguratio Albicans!_"** Negi cast his one of his most powerful spells at point blank on the dog boy. Shocking him and frying some of his nerves. "How was that? That was the power of western mages!"

"Alright Negi!" Asuna cheered.

"Aniki you made me sweat there for a moment. Waiting for a chance to counter, where even a master wouldn't be able to escape…you took a lot of damage!" _'It's no simple feet to be able to come up with a plan like that and so soon. For Negi-sensei to have such will power and wisdom barely anyone can do that…'_ C-Setsuna thought.

"Now we just have to escape!" Chamo said.

"That's right we still haven't found a way out!"

"H-hold it right there!" Kotarou heaved as he got up. "This is the first time a human had hurt me so seriously. So I'll take back what I said about you Negi Springfield. But it is not over yet!" When Kotarou was standing at his fullest he looked like a cross between a man and a white dog. He had white fur all over his body and a tail, and his hair even grew longer.

"What the heck is that!" Asuna shouted. The dog boy smirked and attacked, but both Negi and Asuna dodged. When they saw the damage caused to the floor, they decided that getting hit was a bad idea, since the floor had erupted into ruble.

"I've got no choice," Negi said. "Activate the contract for 10 seconds for Negi Springfield!" Kotarou rushed forward but disappeared due to his speed. _'I can't see him! He's too fast. Is he on my right or left?' _Negi thought.

"To your left sensei!" Negi then dodged to the left, barely being missed by Kotarou's punch. Negi turned and saw both Nodoka and Rin standing there.

"Nodoka-san Rin-oba-san?" he asked.

"Honya-Chan? Emiya-sensei? What are you doing here!" Asuna shouted.

"Followed this little one right here, she did go missing after all," the female teacher explained to her.

"Then why didn't you help before!" Asuna pressed.

"And miss how the Mages fight? Also this was a chance for Negi to grow stronger," Rin countered.

"But he could have been killed!" Asuna angered.

"People who used Magic walk through the path of death," she continued with the tone saying that there will be no more arguing. "Nodoka-Chan helps out Negi if you will."

Nodoka nodded, "To your right sensei!" Negi followed the instruction and dodged, following up with a palm strike to Kotarou's face. "Above you!" Negi sidestepped and uppercut to the face. "Spinning kick from behind!" Negi spun out of the range of the attack and punched Kotarou to the head. Both fighters winced due to their injuries.

"Aniki is too injured we have to get out of here!" Chamo ordered

"Chamo-kun. I think I know how to get us out of here…" Nodoka said. She took a deep breath, "Kotarou-kun how do we get out of here?"

"What did you say? Are you some kind of idiot, nee-Chan? I wouldn't spill info like that!" Kotarou shouted. Nodoka was looking inside her book and a new entry appeared. It was a picture of Kotarou and a gate, saying to destroy the seals on it to get free. _"This might be bad she just read my thoughts!" _Kotarou thought. "We just have to head to the 6th gate east of here, and then destroy the hidden runes on the left, right and top of it to get free!"

Chamo's, Asuna's and Kotarou's jaws dropped, while Rin grinned at their reaction. Kotarou went to punch Negi, but Rin intercepted it by catching it with ease. "Negi get them out of here, I'll hold him off…"

"But Rin-oba-san," Negi complained.

"Just get going!" Negi hesitated but nodded he got on his staff and flew. He grabbed Nodoka holding her bridal style. He cast more magical arrows and destroyed the runes.

"Kagurazaka-san breaks the light that comes from the barrier!" C-Setsuna said.

"Leave it to me!" Asuna swiped at the crack with her fan breaking it and freeing them.

"Setsuna-Chan closed the barrier…" Rin said with calmness in her voice.

"But!" C-Setsuna hesitated.

"Just do it now!" C-Setsuna did as she was told trapping their female teacher and Kotarou inside. Rin turned to the demon boy and knee him in the gut. Kotarou growled and went for a kick but Rin stepped aside. "You can drop the tough guy I act. I know you can barely stand."

"What do you mean by that oba-san?" as he finished the question, Kotarou feel and his transformation stopped, reverting him back into his normal state.

"If you wanted to die, I'll be glad to help you." Rin said taking a seat next to the fallen boy. "Besides, it's fun to watch that someone experienced like you lost from an amateur."

"What about it?" Kotarou growled.

"Nothing," Rin stated. "Now, who sends you here?" Rin crossed her legs, "Spill it up kid," Rin took out Ruby, "This wand here could send you to another dimension," she smirked because she found it very funny when she remembers her mentor favorite pranks. Rin stand up and walks to the boy, "Or maybe I could send you to the Clock Tower where peoples like you will be dissected for experiment." Rin stand tall to the fallen boy, "your choice…" She sneered.

The only sound could hear from that shrine was a wailing puppy begging for mercy.

* * *

><p>After getting some information from the wolf-boy Rin walked outside from the shrine with the help from Ruby, she looks around to find an empty place where she can summon Shirou without someone knowing. She's arriving at clearing not far from the shrine entrance, Rin's about to begin her summoning spell.<p>

"Ruby, I need you help to summon Shirou and don't mess about it," she ordered.

"Yes mistress." Rin closed her eyes started chanting.

**[I Hereby Purpose]**

She pricks her hand and spills it on the grounds.

**[Thy Bones Shalt Become My Sword]**

**[Thy Heart Who Controls My Fate]**

**[I Summon Thee]**

**[Knight who walks with death, Yet Unknown For death]**

The magical circle started appears beneath her.

**[Knight who Sought For Life, Yet Unknown To Live]**

**[Upon My Command, Come And Serve]**

**[For I The One Who Embrace Nothingness]**

**[Accedest To Me, And Come]**

**[Wrought Iron Hero!]**

The magical circle started to shine and someone start appeared on the circle.

"Rin, why are you summoning now?" Shirou spoke after the summoning ended. "You could just contact me before summoned me," he reasoned. "Because… I'm in the middle of business with Eva-Chan just now," he facepalm.

A tick mark appeared on her head, "Oh~ what kind of business Emiya-kun?" Rin's smile twitched.

Shirou immediately gulped when she changed her honorific towards him. He needs to change the subject before bracing Rin's wrath. "It's nothing Rin… Really…" he stepped back then frowns appeared on his face. "I think your decision is right," his 'nose' senses something different in the air. "What the situation is?"

"The Dean is right about a group of people targeting Konoka-Chan," Rin answered. "We already face one of them, a shape-shifter named Kotarou Inugami," she explained.

Shirou is still frowning, "I don't think the person you mentioned is the one that I'm sensing now."

"What do you mean Shirou?" Rin's following his frowns. "I know about your so called 'nose' is far more advanced about sensing any dangers, but we need to join up with Negi-kun now," she tried to ask him but decide to save it later and it's still not safe because they're scattered aimlessly now.

"I never thought that you can get troubled babysit some of high school students and a ten years old child," he smirked.

"Shu-Shut up!" Rin yelled. "They're more handful then they looks," she turns around. "We should go now, because I have leave Konoka-Chan with Setsuna alone," she begins to walk away.

"Let's go then." He follows suits behind her. _'What is this power that I'm sensing?'_ Shirou tried to figure out what is his 'nose' just smelled now, _'Its presence feels like Ilya's.'_ He looks at Rin's back, _'At least she forgot about Eva'_ he sighed in relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Male Counter Guardian and Female Counter Guardian Appearances…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**Maybe there's some little OOC, but please I want to refresh this story.**

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	9. Chapter 08

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting from this chapter, I will write Kyoto arc in separate point of view.**

**Because I mention in the last chapter 3 that:**

**Negi, Rin, Shirou and 3-A are going to Kyoto (School Trip).  
>Evangeline and Chachamaru still at Mahora (<span>Investigation<span>).  
>Takamichi is going to Clock Tower in London (<span>The Clock Tower<span>).**

**And everything will end as one in the end of Kyoto arc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: School Trip (Day 3) Part 2<em>**

STATUS : **BETA**

* * *

><p>"I guess you found out huh?" Negi asked Nodoka as she Asuna and he had a small picnic. "I'm sorry for trying to deceive you but it was a secret."<p>

"It's alright. I had a vague guess on it really…" Nodoka said blushing.

"Really!" Negi shouted.

Nodoka nodded. "But to think, that Negi-sensei is Mages. It's like from something a fantasy novel from the library it's kind of exciting. I would like to ask though what Emiya-sensei is also Mages," Nodoka wondered.

"No she isn't Miyazaki-san, Shirou-oji-san and Rin-oba-san is a Magus." Negi answered.

"Is there any difference between Mages and Magus Negi-sensei?" Nodoka replied.

Negi begin to imitate Tohsaka lecture pose number 3, with one hand crossing and the other on his chin. "Magus is someone who using **Magecraft** with **Od** to create Mysteries. While Mage using **Mana **to create Mysteries."

"What is this **Magecraft** you've mentioned before?" She asked.

"**Magecraft** is an ability to reproduce what can't be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. It also can be done through some mundane mean," Negi explained. "In other words they are magic that also could be done through science," he added. "For example, I can make a wind with spell but science could also do it so by using fan or others."

"What is **Od** and **Mana** Negi-sensei?"

"**Od** is the energy that found within every living organism in other words Magic Circuit." She took another breath, "**Mana** is the life forces of the planet and exists in the atmosphere." He continued, "**Magical Circuit** is like vein inside the body system that carries blood. But its carries **Mana** instead blood." He smiled.

"So that's why Negi-sensei must chant a spell," Nodoka's nodding her head, "While Emiya-sensei didn't."

Their lectures were stopped when Asuna spoke, "Hey Negi I thought you didn't want Honya-chan involved with this?" Asuna question her teacher

"But she already knows…"

"Also she has a powerful artifact! It would be good if we had a partner like her on our team!" Chamo said as he jumped up and down.

"Ah Negi you haven't stopped bleeding! Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Asuna-san I'm okay I swear!"

"Um Negi-sensei, I bring disinfectants with me and band aids let me help you," Nodoka said. After being patched up C-Setsuna spoke up.

"Since we are out of the trap we should be near the Kansai Magic Association soon. We have to hurry and deliver the letter. You can't leave Miyazaki-san here so she'll have to com-ugh!" C-Setsuna started to tremble.

"What's wrong!" Asuna asked worriedly.

"Something is happening to my real body. I can't keep a connection." C-Setsuna then turned back into a piece of paper.

"Oh no. something must have happened on Setsuna-nee-san and Konoka-nee-san!" Chamo said holding the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was hastily dragging Konoka out of the arcade and far away. Emiya-sensei was still trapped inside the shrine barrier, "Hey why are we running so far all of a sudden!" Yue asked.<p>

"Yeah! What's happen Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna shouted as they ran through the streets. "Is some old boyfriend after you?"

"NO! Nothing likes that," Setsuna said. "I'm sorry Konoka-ojou-sama but we have to keep on moving." A glint of in the sunlight caught her attention and she stepped forward Haruna and Yue. Setsuna did a grabbing motion then running off. Setsuna looked at some senbon she had caught. Her eyes widened. _'They're attacking in broad day light now?'_ Setsuna thought.

"Ojou-sama! Let's heading off to Cinema Town!" She whispered over Konoka and she nodded happily. 'I have lose them so they won't caught in the crossed fire.' She turns around to Haruna and Yue, "I'm sorry Saotome-san Ayase-san, but I'm sorry about this but I uh want to be alone with Konoka-san!" then she and Konoka disappeared into the crowd.

"Uh, okay?" the two replied. Setsuna proceeded to carry Konoka bridal style and jump over the wall, causing the two other students to sweatdrop. "Is she some sort of ninja?" Haruna asked Yue.

"I thought you had to pay to get in," Yue answered ignoring the question. She then walked into the town Haruna in tow.

* * *

><p>A top an electrical post was the Gothic Lolita Tsukuyomi. She was watching Setsuna with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Setsuna-senpai is so devoted, even when not working, though the choice of where she escapes to is rather interesting."<p>

* * *

><p>Setsuna was walking through the streets of cinema continuously looking over her shoulder. <em>'As long as there are a lot of people they won't do anything. We can wait for Negi-sensei and the others here. Let's see if I can contact them. Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei! Shoo they did cut off my connection with the shikigami, but last I saw Negi-sensei was pretty banged up. Emiya-sensei is still trapped; I could really use her help now.'<em>

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" Konoka called out to her.

"Yes Ojou-sama?" Setsuna turned around to see Konoka in an stunning crimson kimono with floral designs and her hair put into an elegant ponytail. She was using an umbrella to shade herself. Setsuna blushed, "Konoka-ojou-sama why are you wearing those clothes?"

"There were changing rooms over there, that you can borrow costumes. So how do I look Se-chan?" Konoka asked doing a twirl.

"Um…er… you look beautiful," Setsuna stammered. _'She does look beautiful.'_ Setsuna shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Ehehe, thank you," Konoka went into a thinking pose then smiled. "I know why we don't get you a costume too! I'll even pick it for you!"

"What! I don't think I have that one fits me Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna complained as she was dragged and forced into a costume. She had on hakama, black and gold chest armor, and a white jacket with red triangle designs on the bottom. She had on a hitai-ate on her forehead, along with a fake sword under her real one. "Ojou-sama, I don't get why I have worn male clothing?"

"It suits you Set-chan! Now come on let's go for a walk!" Konoka grabbed her arm and made her walk with her to various stores. "Hey look Se-chan!" She grabbed a piece of bread from a table and stuffed it in her mouth. "It's a sweet bun!" she said with giant eyes. Setsuna couldn't help herself and laughed. Turning around until her laughter subsided, Setsuna took in deep breaths.

"Sorry," Setsuna apologized though she had to stifle her giggles. Konoka beamed brightly at her.

"You finally laughed Set-Chan!" A troupe of school girls were watching them a cheered.

"Hey it's a bishounen samurai and her princess!" a nameless girl shouted. "Do you mind if we take a picture?"

"Sure!" Konoka chirped.

"Can you do a poser for us?" Setsuna grabbed and held Konoka protectively and drew her sword as they took the picture. After the picture Konoka turned to Setsuna and giggled.

"Set-Chan you look so much like a boy, they might think we are a couple!"

"What are you saying ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted flustered. Setsuna then smiled a very small smile. _'I guess this is fine. I mean we used to play like this all the time.' _"Can I have a copy of that photo?" Setsuna asked the girl who had taken the picture. Konoka also requested for one.

* * *

><p>"Haruna, all I can see is those two with a good relationship," Yue said as she was and her friend were spying on the two. "There is nothing going on between them."<p>

"But I mean look at them, it seems they are really close to each other," Haruna tried to persuade her friend to agree with her. They heard chuckling behind them, so Haruna and Yue turned around to see the entirety of group 4, Chisame was somewhere in the background.

"There is something odd about those two isn't there?" Kazumi said scratching her chin. She was in a black kimono. Chizuru was in a black Western dress complete with top hat. Natsumi was in a pink kimono, and Ayaka was in red one with a wig on her head put in the old Japanese fashion women wore during the time of samurai. Chisame was in a traditional priestess costume.

"You guys came to cinema town too! And what's with the weird get up?" Haruna asked.

"You should change, it feels cool."

"Hey look someone is coming!" Natsumi pointed out. A carriage came to a halt in front of Konoka and Setsuna. In it was a girl in an English woman dress, which was all in white. A fan was covering her face.

"You're…" Setsuna started.

"That's right! I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu. Just kidding!" Tsukuyomi said as she got out of the carriage. "I'm just a noble woman from a western house, you swordsman. I've come to take the princess in place of the money I lent you!"

"What are you doing! There are a lot of people here!"

"Don't worry it's an act Setsuna! She's an actor!" Konoka clapped her hands.

"Cinema Town sometimes spontaneously gets visitors to be in an act," Yue explained.

'_This is how she will try to get Konoka-ojou-sama! They are pretending this is an act!' _Setsuna thought. Before Setsuna could speak she heard a male voice from behind Tsukuyomi. "My, my, things are getting a little lively here isn't it?" All the spectators turned to look at who spoke and saw a figure on the lamp post. They could see who it was. It was a male knight. He wears a red long sleeve robe and black jeans; he also wears a black armor. His hair was white ash with spiky style. Then the man jumped and landed between them.

"Ara who are you?" Tsukuyomi smiled at the figure.

"I am a Counter Guardian," the figure spokes. Hearing this Tsukuyomi eyes widened slightly, "I go by the name Archer," he spokes. "I have abandoned all my names long time ago…"

"Eh? Shirou Emiya-sensei?" Konoka asked. The figure looked up to Konoka, "Emiya-sensei! You decided to be in the act too?" The eyes of the students grew wide when they heard that the figure was their male teacher that they left behind on their first day of school trip. "And how are you got here?"

"He loved me too much to the point he couldn't leave me all alone," the spectators turned again to look at a figure on the road. It was a Magical Girl. She wears a Zettai-Ryouiki thighhighs red boots, white sleeveless shirt beneath red sleeveless robe, she also wears elbow fingerless gloves, on her hair is Nekomimi and cat-tails could be seen behind her. On her right hand was a glittering short sword while on the other hand is a wand, Kaleido Ruby of course. The figure was walking and stopped beside the red knight.

"Aren't you the one who couldn't live without me?" Shirou teased.

"Shu-Shut it!" Rin snorted. "You're just sounded like _Archer_ when you do that," she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe I'm going to become like him soon…" Shirou muttered under his breath.

Everyone who saw that only sweatdropped and only think one word, _'Tsundere.'_

"Both Emiya-sensei is acting now?" Chizuru wondered.

"But what is the supposed to be?" Haruna asked. "The male looks like a knight on the middle age of Europe," she turn to Rin the Magical Girl, "Are you not too old for that Emiya-sensei?"

Rin blushed, "I know, okay!" She shouts, "It's because Shirou like it that I decided to wear it again," she twirling her hair.

"I never get tired of it when you're the one who's wearing it…" Shirou smile genuinely, Rin's face is redder than anything in this world that have red as its color.

"Um… Shirou Emiya-sensei, why did you coming here?" Setsuna said. "And how did you get out from the barrier Rin Emiya-sensei?" she whispered and looking around. She noticed Tsukuyomi had an odd smile on her face.

"We'll tell you later," Rin whispered.

"Nice to meet you Archer-san," Tsukuyomi bowed. "How about you two join us for lunch with Setsuna-senpai and Konoka-sama?" Tsukuyomi asked and grinned.

"Why would Shirou wants to go with you!" Rin snapped and caused Shirou to laugh. "Beside, he's occupied," she shows her ring finger.

"Isn't that more interesting that way?" Tsukuyomi exclaimed. "Are you going to punish me for what I did last time?" She asked in an almost perverted way. Which most of the present members of the class of 3-A, except for Setsuna, mistook as something totally different.

"Or maybe you're going to punish me for wanting threesome with you and your husband?" She sneered with hugging herself in perverted way. Some of the male spectators were crying is anguish and growling in jealousy.

"I never thought that you still had some urge for _Yuri_," Shirou smirked. "Even when you're so possessive about me," he teased.

Rin just babbled incoherent words that people around them just thought, _'Definitely 100% Tsun and 100% Dere'_

"Wait! Rin Emiya-sensei knows her?" Kazumi asked. "When did that happen?"

"And what did she mean about _punishments_?" Haruna asked drooling.

Tsukuyomi giggled then took off a glove, then threw it at Setsuna. "I'll challenge you for Konoka-sama. The place will be at the Japanese bridge opposite of the main gate. Oh and you can't ask them for help. We wouldn't want to have innocent people getting hurt if both of you are busy. Though I would like to see what her blood tastes like" Her irises turned white and the Celera turned black, a demonic grin was adopted on her face. Konoka was scared out of her wits and hid behind Setsuna. "I'll see you in 30 minutes!" She got in her carriage and drove away.

They just stared at the carriage as it drove away. "She's dangerous," Rin and Setsuna nodded, "Setsuna-Chan we should go together," Shirou then turned to face her. "There's something about her is amiss."

"I am the Counter Guardian," Shirou continue his act.

"I am the Magical Ruby," Rin followed Shirou.

"We are the protector of humanity!" When it was all said and done the entire crowd clapped for them.

* * *

><p>Soon the rest of the class came and barraged the three with questions. "Sakurazaki-san! What is going on here? Why didn't you tell us something important like this?" Kazumi shouted, "And Shirou Emiya-sensei? How did you got here?"<p>

"Just call us by our first name everyone," Shirou chuckled. "We don't want you to be mistaken when you're calling one of us."

"Even when you're already married, why are you still like Yuri relationship Rin-sensei?" Haruna asked.

"For your information again Haruna-Chan," Rin twitched, "Shirou is the only man who could capture my heart," she blushed and turns away.

"So~ if we can have Yuri relationship with you," Haruna sneered, "We also can have Shirou-sensei too?" She smirked.

Rin grabbed Shirou arms, "NO! He's mine!" She shouted.

"Please slow down. What are you two talking about?" Setsuna asked, Shirou laughed nervously. He knew what these girls were talking about and really did not want another random rumor going to affect his married life.

"But we are willing to support Sakurazaki-san's love for Konoka," Haruna asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Look at the time we should get going," Shirou try to dodge the conversation.

Shirou and Rin stopped in their tracks when they felt a feeling of foreboding. They turned around and saw a boy with white hair staring at them impassively. It was as if staring at them like when they were facing with Kotomine Kirei. When a small carriage passed by the boy was gone.

Rin was near hyperventilating at the boy's power, "Did you saw that white haired kid Shirou?" Rin gulped.

"Yes," he answered. "He's dangerous," he paused, "Much more than that girl Tsukuyomi," he continued, "He's mine Rin. You should stick together with Setsuna-Chan." Then they caught up with the group.

* * *

><p>"Huhuhuhuhu, it looks like everyone is here! This will make things a lot more interesting. Konoka-sama and Setsuna-senpai, I'll make both of you mine!" Tsukuyomi said atop the bridge her eyes closed and she was smiling. Konoka was trembling scared of the girl in front of them.<p>

"Setsuna," Setsuna looked up to see Rin staring at the enemy. "Don't hold back, also don't worry about Konoka-Chan, Shirou and I will protect her. Do what you must, but promise to return to us." Rin said with authority on her tone while her eyes narrowing.

"Hai. I promise," Setsuna replied.

"I'll hold your words onto it," they heard clapping all around them. There was a crowd of people going to watch the scene.

"It's like those two are making a pact of sisterhood to protect Konoka! Rin-sensei and Sakurazaki-san are cool aren't they Ayaka?" Chizuru giggled.

"I wonder if they could join our club…" Natsumi thought about having both Rin and Setsuna doing acting in the drama club. They did need more people who could act as males' roles in it.

"We'll lend you our strength Sakurazaki-san!" Ayaka shouted with anime tears.

"I told you it's just a mistake Iincho~" Setsuna who was also crying anime tears at the ridiculous situation tried to knock some sense into her idiot classmates.

"I see these people are going to join," Tsukuyomi stated. She then released a few charms and an odd assortment of Japanese folkloric monsters came to life. "They will be the opponents of my cute little pets!"

"What cute little CG monsters!" Haruna exclaimed. Well they were cute until they started flipping the girls' skirts up, causing them to scream. Rin didn't have time to turn away and saw all of the girls' underwear, _'Girls this day is so daring with their undergarments,'_ she rubbed her temples.

Tsukuyomi just watched happily as chaos spread around her, the screams of pain and fear sent pleasurable shivers down her back, content to wait for Setsuna's attack until she felt someone approach her, "Arara, Newcomer-san. Chigusa-san was looking for you, you know?" she paused, "Naughty boy, running around and not doing his job."

The white haired boy who had just arrived just looked impassively at the surroundings, "That is not your problem," he said monotonously. "I was sensing another member of Springfield-san's class that is very strong." A weird expression appeared on the usually impassive boy's face, "It's seems he's already here."

Shirou who also just arrived just smiled at them, "So… You're Tsukuyomi friend?"

Tsukuyomi just gave a small "Ufufufu, so even someone can get an attention from the great Fate-sama," behind her gloved hand. Then the girl turned unusually serious, "What will you do if Chigusa-san achieves her goal? _He _won't be happy if Negi dies."

"She won't, I fully expect Negi and his friends to succeed. Worst case scenario, logic dictates that we will stop her ourselves since her goals contradict _His_. Our mission here was solely to judge if Springfield's offspring poses a threat since the Thousand Master won't be able to stop us himself."

Tsukuyomi did another genteel lady's small laugh impersonation, "And the fact that you found someone that interests you has no bearing whatsoever on our goals right?"

"Ah~ so you knows Negi-kun and his father?" Shirou asked still smiling, "Mind sharing me information about Negi-kun father?"

Fate didn't bother to grace him with a reply.

"Ah… Shall we dance?" Fate perked up and when Shirou asked him.

* * *

><p>Suddenly there's a small ball of light coming at Setsuna, "Setsuna-san, what happen here?" It was Negi, using Setsuna charms from the last time.<p>

"Negi–sensei, please take Ojou-sama and escape somewhere safe," Setsuna taking her chance to save Konoka from their captor. "Don't worry, I'm going to make your appearance into life size," she using some hand signs and C-Negi turns into Negi original size.

"Konoka-san, please come with me," Negi grabbed Konoka hand and started running.

Rin ran following Negi, "Setsuna I'm going to follow Negi-kun! Do you think you can handle that crazy girl over there?"

"Hai sensei, I can handle her," Setsuna assured Rin. As she finished the sentence Tsukuyomi came crashing down on her with her swords drawn. Setsuna managed to block the surprise attack with her nodachi but her fake sword broke. She was deadlocked with Tsukuyomi, who was using both blades to hold back Setsuna's sword. "Are the Shinmei-Ryuu into keep monsters now?"

"Don't worry I won't hurt the kids. I just want to have a sword fight with you. We were interrupted our dance last time." Tsukuyomi pushed off Setsuna and got into a guarded stance. Rin was following Negi who's weaving through the crowd holding Konoka, when she saw the girls still being attacked.

"Iincho! Can I leave handling these perverted monsters to you?" Rin asked and stop running for a while.

"Hai Rin-sensei!" A kappa came to attack her but she flipped it over onto its back. "See we have it handled! So get going if you need to sensei."

"Thank you Iincho I'll leave this to you." Rin then jumped into the crowd to be lost from site.

* * *

><p>"May I know your name?"<p>

Shirou smiled, "Call me Archer. And you?"

"Codename?" The white haired boy raised an eyebrow. "I go by the name Fate Averruncus… I look forward to making your acquaintance," he bowed and Shirou return it.

**"_Trace On_"**

A pair of Chinese sword appeared on Shirou's hands, it's the only weapon he decided to master it. Kanshou and Byakuya, they were crafted more for the sake of crafting, as if questioning the meaning of the swordsmith, than for any real idea behind their creation. They were created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords. They contain no fighting spirit to defeat others or competitive spirit to beat other weapons, and they contain neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds.

He dashed forward to slash Fate with horizontal strikes. Faster than anyone could see, he throw away the swords and another pair appeared on his hands.

As he spied the impassive boy that had started to move towards him from the corner of his eye, he stopped long enough only to bark a short order, "All of you! Get away from here, it's not safe!" before dashing towards his advancing target again, leaving a blushing Chizuru, Yue and Kazumi on the ground half naked.

Right before he reached the boy the previous swords that leapt in the air flight back and brought them for an overhead strike.

"An archer who's using swords?" Fate asked while dodging.

Shirou lowered his shoulder, "I get that a lot," Shirou laughed.

"It seems you're more interesting than you looked," Fate spoke, "I shall fight seriously then," he summoned a stone sword and threw it at Shirou.

**"Trace On,"** Shirou roared as his blades clashed with a stone sword his opponent had materialized from somewhere, the only proof his attack had any effect whatsoever was the crater that had formed underneath the boy's feet as the force from the attack was blocked.

Before Fate had time to react, the swords that flew in the air slashing the distracted Fate. Fate crouch down to avoid the flying swords and snapped a kick into Shirou's jaw before both of them leapt backwards for a lull in the fighting as the crowd 'oooh and aaah'ed at the flashy sword play.

Shirou and Fate were locking swords. "You're good," Shirou praised. "Would you mind if I went and helped my wife?"

The only reply was a side slashes from Fate; he blocked it with his Reinforced arm before kicking Fate back, "I didn't think so, very well. Let's keep dancing."

Shirou charged, simultaneously throwing the Kanshou and Byakuya in his hand at Fate and Tracing another pair of them, one clashed with the stone sword while Shirou pivoted and slashed again under Fate's guard, only to be blocked by another stone sword before Fate flicked his left hand to lock both of Shirou's swords together while his free sword moved in a swift thrust. Leaning slightly to his left he inwardly grimaced as it wasn't enough and Shirou only suffered a thin cut to his cheek, nonetheless, he was standing and he had the upper hand in position, letting go of his sword like Shirou had did, it dematerialized before he landed a jaw shattering back hand from the thrust position. Shirou rocketed backwards and skidded for a bit from the force.

A frown appeared on Shirou's face as opposed to Fate's blank one. The white haired boy was a far greater swordsman then he was. On the other hand, every slash that he landed seemed be deflected or lessened by some sort of barrier, he needs another plan.

** "_I am the bone of my sword._"** Shirou Trace Kanshou and Byakuya once again and threw it.

** "_Steel is my body and fire is my blood._"** Another pair appeared and he threw it.

** "_I have created over a thousand blades._"** Fate feels something is coming and decide to watch it. He knew that his defense barrier couldn't be penetrated by anything.

** "_Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain,_"** Shirou start running and trace another Kanshou and Byakuya and held it in his hand.

Fate saw Shirou coming to attack him and forgetting about the blades that Shirou just threw before. The crowds watch as the blades that Shirou threw into the air dancing around and lunch toward the white haired boy thus, entrapping him.

** "_Spirit and technique, flawless and firm,_"** Fate saw that Shirou put his hands that holding the blades on his back.

** "Our strength rips the mountains. Our swords split the water,"** The black and white swords started growing longer than its original size, making it like a wing on Shirou's back.

** "_Our names reach the imperial villa,_"** then Shirou jump in the air.

** "_The two of us cannot hold heavens together,_"** Shirou roared and gave Fate a Vertical slashed on his shoulders.

Fate was showing a pained face. He didn't know that this man could draw a blood on him. Slipping from his trap, Fate jumped away with wounds on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rin entered a building, "I hope we are safe in here," she hears Negi voices then ran up some stairs and went through a door. She was surprised to see the monkey lady and the same weird white heard boy in front of her again. Behind them were more monsters, two of those annoying monkey suites and one demon archer. "Why do you keep chasing after her?" Rin growled.<p>

"It's so we can gain control of the Kansai Magic Association," the monkey woman replied. "New kid, take care of that woman while we get Konoka-ojou-sama."

Rin's eyes narrowed she looks at Negi, "Negi, get her out of here now!" the child nodded and grabbed the girl, then went to jump out the window.

"After them!" One monkey grabbed the woman and jumped too followed by the demon archer.

Rin turned and looked at his opponent. "Got a name boy?"

"Sorry my name is of no importance. If you don't mind let's get over this." The white haired boy charged and threw a punch at Rin, which she dodges. Rin went to swing Jewel Sword vertically onto his face, which the boy dodges as well and jumped away.

Rin's going for an overhead slice. The white haired boy merely side stepped it and kicked her in the gut. "Is that the best you have? I am sorely disappointed," he turned to see that Rin was pointing her hand.

"Eat this!" the hand then shoots some of ball energy. The white haired boy dodges it again.

"Gandr curse?" The boy asked out loud, "That won't do any good towards me," the boy taunted yet his face still remained passive.

"You're holding back aren't you?" Rin gritted her teeth.

"I could say that you're no match for me Magical Ruby-san. But let me tell you the truth. I'm not here to kill you; oh no I'm just here to stall you until Chigusa-san captures that Konoka girl," The boy was really getting on her nerve when Rin's hear it.

Roaring, Rin's went to punch the boy with some jewels on her hand aiming for his gut. The boy just grabbed her hand and punching her on her chest. "It seems it's already over," the white haired boy vanished into thin air.

"A water clone?" Rin gritted her teeth, "Shi-Shirou," Rin fall on her knees because the boy last attack manages to hurt her.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was running on the bridge occasionally meeting in the middle to try to make a swipe at Tsukuyomi. <em>'Damn I can't seem to find an opening.'<em> "Hey look up there!" a person from the crowd shouted. Setsuna stopped fighting and saw that Negi and Konoka were on the top of the building, Negi standing in front of her as a shield. "Ojou-sama!"

"You shouldn't look away senpai!" Tsukuyomi chirped as she forced Setsuna to block again.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki! Guard of Ojou-sama! My demons have the two in his sights! If you try to interfere he will shoot," Chigusa said.

* * *

><p>A shout from somewhere above, distracted Shirou and he looked up to see Negi and Konoka surrounded by the Monkey Lady, her two puppets and what looked like a summoned demon pointing a bow at the two of them. Inwardly he cursed, what in Root's name made Negi lead Konoka into a dead end. Not just any dead end, a 30 foot drop dead end.<p>

Shirou glanced around before yelling out, "SETSUNA! ABOVE!" Setsuna immediately kicked Tsukuyomi away from her before she glanced at where Shirou was pointing; fear suddenly filled her face before she took the chance to look back at Shirou.

A bow was on her male teacher hands, "Setsuna! I'll snipe that demon! Use that chance to help Negi and save Konoka-Chan!"

Shirou pulled the string, **"_Trace On,_"** in the flash of light there's a golden sword appeared then become thin as arrows.

Setsuna, Tsukuyomi eyes went wide that the Archer has another blade beside the pair of black and white blades they saw from before. Also it's stunned them that the blade could get thinned like an arrow.

"Chigusa! Get away!" Tsukuyomi barked.

Reinforcing his sight, **"_Fly, Caliburn…_"** Shirou released the arrow and it went fly.

The arrow flies through the air with swished sound. Setsuna is shocked that Konoka was in the arrow/blade path. "Konoka-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted.

* * *

><p>"Negi-kun? Are they still filming a movie?" Konoka asked, not making good with Chigusa's threat. When she heard that Setsuna voice calling for her, the demon saw a movement and shot his arrow.<p>

"Why the hell did you shoot?" Chigusa shouted. Konoka watched as the two arrows came closer to her from different places. C- Negi decided to jump forward to slow down the arrow from the demon, but was dispersed because he was a substitute clone.

* * *

><p>"Ojou-sama!" She then forced jumped and ran towards Konoka. The arrow from Shirou pierced through Konoka and went straight to the demon thus killing it. "OJOU-SAMA!" She took the arrow from the demon has just shot on her left shoulder and she fell off the roof.<p>

"Setsuna-san!" the girls from his class shouted as she fell. The crowd gasped as Setsuna could barely see through her now heavy eyes. She saw some figure following her off the roof. She opened her eyes more and saw that it was Konoka following her.

She hugged her falling form. "Please don't die Set-Chan" she whispered to her. They landed on the water with Konoka while still hugging Setsuna. The crowd gasped as they saw Konoka covered in a white light with a healed Setsuna in her arms. Setsuna's eyes widened, then grabbed her into her arms then jumped onto the land.

"The wound is gone…" Setsuna whispered.

Shirou didn't looked when Fate was charging at him with lightning speed while Tsukuyomi leaping at him at the same time. Shirou sidestep her and smacked her to the ground with Kansho dull side. He could only stand still and closed his eyes in pain when he was stabbed through the stomach from behind by Fate.

"Set-Chan are you okay, I saw you fall then I blacked out," Konoka asked her. Setsuna eyes went wide as she saw what the white haired boy did to her teacher.

"Setsuna-Chan, Konoka-Chan, are you okay?" She heard her female teacher nearby. Rin was panting hard because she reached her limit because her injuries when fighting the boy. "Where's Shirou?"

All the people stared in awe as the scene before them.

Shirou was impaled by the stone spear from the white haired boy.

"SHIROU!" Rin shout in panic and ran to her husband.

Shirou eyes snapped open when his wife is calling for him. He traced several swords in the air and launches it towards Fate.

"It seems I have attracted too much attention," he jumped away from Shirou. "You are really formidable opponent Archer…" He praised Shirou and disappears.

"More CG! I knew coming to Cinema Town today was a good idea!" a spectator shouted. The crowd agreed.

"Konoka-Chan, stand back!" The girl followed what she was told to do. Rin swung her Jewel Sword and causing an explosion into the castle washing away Chigusa. Tsukuyomi then jumped away following her. The smoke is rising when Negi then joined them. "Negi-kun we got to get moving. Too many enemies are here. Is the place close by?"

"Hai Rin-oba-san," Negi answered.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it is a good idea to go help out Sakurazaki-san or Emiya-sensei right now," Asuna said. "I mean you're still hurt."<p>

"It's okay… I got a call from Setsuna-san. They said that they got out of the Cinema Town and no one is after them."

"Asuna-Chan!" the voice of adult female echoed.

"Oh good you are here Rin-sensei!" Asuna turned around then she shouted in surprise. "What are they doing here! And what happen to Shirou-sensei!" She saw Rin and Setsuna carried Shirou over their shoulders covered in bandages with some of his blood oozing from it.

"Shirou got severely injured. We need to go to Kansai Magic Association right now!" Rin turned around and saw that the rest of the group five was with her. "OH those, Kazumi-Chan put a GPS on Setsuna while we were changing so…"

"They followed us here. Sorry," Setsuna bowed. The group was currently walking towards the Kansai Magic Association.

"You shouldn't have done that Asakura! Do you know how dangerous it is right now! Negi almost died!"

"Shirou and Setsuna almost died too!" Rin snapped at her.

"Wh-what?" Asuna stuttered, "How?"

"He was impaled by the enemy stone spear and Setsuna took an arrow near the heart that was meant for Konoka-Chan," Rin said.

"Don't worry about it. As long as Konoka-ojou-sama is safe we are good." Setsuna blushed, "And we must treat Shirou-sensei first."

"By the way Kazumi-Chan, I want you dig about the woman named Chigusa, the boy named Inugami Kotarou and the girl named Tsukuyomi," Rin ordered her informant. "I want all their files by tomorrow." She then moved forward a little bit faster. Rin absently moved her hand on her chest. _'I also need time for Shirou to heal now.'_

"Why are you ordering Asakura around Rin-sensei?" Asuna asked.

"I am her new informant now Asuna-san," Kazumi stated. "Rin-sensei provided me with everything I need as long I gave her information she wanted."

"**WHAT!**" Asuna roared shocked after hearing that. She turned to see her female teacher looking at her smugly and she walks straight to the entrance, but stopped.

"That's a lot of maids…" Rin said.

"Welcome home ojou-sama!" they all announced in unison. Konoka blushed embarrassed.

"Sakurazaki-san what's going on here?" Asuna asked.

"Well this is the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters, but at the same time it is also Konoka-ojou-sama's home," Setsuna explained.

The group then entered the home, "This place is big" Rin said looking around. '_Shirou's home is not near at this,'_

They a seat kneeling on some pillows in the main hall and put Shirou down, "Huh? Where are we Rin?" he stirred awake because his injuries have healed already.

"We're at Kansai Magic Association Shirou." Rin looks at her husband. "Is it healing already?"

"Yes it is," Shirou stands up and rip his bandage. The girls and Negi tried to stop him but shock when they saw no wound, even a scar from it.

"If you would please wait here, the chief will be with you shortly," a random maid said and left the room.

"So if this is your house Konoka-san, does that mean…?" Negi asked.

"THERE YOU ARE SHIROU!" a shout could be heard.

They turned around and didn't believe what they saw. It was Evangeline with Chachamaru coming behind from where they just came in. Eva still wearing her revealing gothic Lolita clothes while Chachamaru in her maid uniform.

"Ah~ Eva-Chan," Shirou scratching his head, "Did you get in trouble while on your way here?" He nervously asked.

"Trouble he said?" She growled, "I have circling around the hotel that they're stay and couldn't find you!" She pointed at the group, especially Rin.

Negi and Asuna is standing now, "Why are you here Eva!" Asuna shouted.

"Didn't the cursed prevent you from leaving school grounds?" Negi asked with terrified tones.

"I free her from her curse," Shirou said in straight voice.

"You What!" Asuna enraged.

"How…" Negi stuttered, "Even the Dean couldn't do it…" he trailed off.

"SHIROU…" Rin is using her _smile_. "I'm sure we can talk after this~" she said in singsong voice.

Shirou gulped at Rin. "Ah~ But master seems enjoying the view and decided to sightseeing-" Chachamaru was cut with a hand on her mouth.

"Ah!" Eva panicked, "Because I sensed some magical energy clashed together!" She flustered. "Did the enemy already on the move?" she asked hastily before someone is coming from the door.

"Thank you for waiting Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates and your teachers Negi-sensei and Rin-san. I welcome you to my home," Konoka's father, Eishun Konoe, greeted them. "And you must be Shirou-san, Rin-san husband," he offer his hand and Shirou took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same as well Eishun-san," Shirou shook his hand and release it.

"Dad! It's been so long!" Konoka shouted as she hugged her father.

"Evangeline!" Eishun took a stance, "What are you doing here!" he demanded.

"Shirou released me," Eva said shortly. "I don't know how, but he did it," she shrugged.

"Eh Konoka's father was the chief of the west?" Negi asked.

"He is so sophisticated…wonderful…he might just be like Takahata-sensei," Asuna said in awe. Rin stepped away when she heard that.

"You know Asuna I will never get your taste in men," Kazumi shouted.

"Ah Chief-san, I have a letter for the chief of the west, the principal of Mahora Academy Konoemon Konoe, Chief of the east," Negi stated giving the letter to Konoka's father.

"I know all about it. I'm sorry it must have been hard on you," he said to the young teacher.

"N-no it wasn't." The head opened the letter and found a piece of paper with the chibi principal shaking his fist at him saying: "**Get your henchmen in line son-in-law-dono!"**

"Alright, by my will, we will try to cease our differences and console with the west. Good job Negi Springfield-kun." The girls cheered for him and tossed him into the air. "It'll be sunset by the time you get to the bottom of the mountain, so why don't you stay for the night. I'll have a feast prepared for you too."

"Alright!" Kazumi and Haruna shouted.

"All you guys ever do is tag along you know," Asuna deadpanned.

"But if we don't get back, people will be wondering where we are. I mean this is a school trip we are on," Negi said.

"No problem," Eishun told the boy. "I will send some replacement just in case."

"Thank you very much Eishun-san," Rin bowed.

"It's no problem Rin-san," he smiled.

* * *

><p>The feast proceeded and some of the girls, namely Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue, got drunk not knowing there was alcohol in their drinks. "Setsuna-kun," Eishun called out to her. Setsuna perked up then knelt down to him. "S-sir. You would speak to someone like me?"<p>

"Oh please don't be formal. I just wanted to thank you for protecting Konoka for those two years in Mahora. You responded to my requests and did marvelously."

"Ah no, it is okay. It is my pleasure protecting ojou-sama… Your words are wasted on me." She then adopted a sad look. "I was unable to protect her today…" Rin then bopped her on the head with her fist. "Rin-sensei…"

"Stop blaming yourself for that. You managed to keep Tsukuyomi at bay and taking the arrow that aimed at Konoka-Chan, besides Konoka-Chan healed you right?" Rin pointed her finger. "Although," she turns to her husband, "Why did you shoot when Konoka-Chan was on your line of fire?" She jabbed her finger at Shirou chest, "Explain…"

Shirou scratched his head, "It was Caliburn that I shoot Rin," he look straight on her eyes, "You know how the Caliburn mechanism."

"You mean, the sword of King Arthur!" Eishun shocked.

"Yes it is Eishun-san," Shirou smiled.

"How did you have that sword Shirou-sensei?" Setsuna eyes are glittering.

"I made it," he answers simply.

"It's **Gradation Air**," Eva said as she walks to them.

"What is **Gradation Air** Evangeline?" Setsuna asked.

"**Gradation Air**, more commonly known as Projection," Eva takes a seat between Rin and Shirou. "Is a **Magecraft** that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of **Prana…**" Rin growled at how close Eva to Shirou, "**Gradation** comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and **Air** is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of _'nothing'_". She smirked towards Rin.

"Even so…" Eishun trailed.

Rin nudge Eva to stay away from Shirou, "The concept behind this Magecraft is rather simple, and to shape prana into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the magus." She begin to pushed Eva aside from Shirou, "The item is not everlasting, as it is recognized by the world as a phantasm that doesn't belong in the natural world, and it will be erased as an inconsistency." She and Eva begin starring at each other's, "The better the image in the caster's imagination, the more stable and longer lasting the object will be, and it can be further improved by having technical knowledge of its construction, such as a blueprint, or having materials to overlay the desired shape upon," She finished.

Setsuna understood and laugh nervously at the battle between Eva and Rin to have a seat near her male teacher. Eishun is amused with Eva behavior, "So she did use her powers," Eishun said changing the topic.

"Yes, if she didn't Setsuna would be dead," Rin still on her glaring contest with Eva. "What do you think she triggered her powers Eishun-san?"

"I think being near Negi too much did the trick," Shirou shifted nervously between his female student and his wife.

"Figures…" Rin muttered.

Eishun sighed. "I thought I'd be able to give my little girl a normal life, but it seems like I'm wrong. Perhaps this is the right time to tell her," he looks at Setsuna. "Setsuna-kun, could you please tell her for me?"

* * *

><p>Asuna let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in the bath. "Man this bath feels good. After all that sweating today, I really needed it. I feel so refreshed!"<p>

"I agree with you Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said as she sat down next to her.

"This bath is huge! Just like the house itself! I mean I would have never guessed Konoka lived in something like this. But I want to know something. How bad was the wound your wound Sakurazaki?" Asuna concerned.

"I-it's nothing, really…" Setsuna replied blushing.

"So you did protect her using your body huh?" Asuna got a faraway look in her eyes. When she snapped back to reality she saw Setsuna looking at her. "You're like a knight protecting her princess Sakurazaki-san" Asuna asked.

"N-n-no! There's no such relationship between us!" Setsuna shouted to defend herself while blushing.

"Hoo~ is that so Setsuna-Chan?" said a voice coming behind her and Setsuna stiffened. Taking her chance, Rin start groping Setsuna. "I heard that you and Konoka-Chan already into relationship," she grinned, "Come on, spill it," she giggled when Setsuna's answer was only blabbering incoherent words while squirming.

"I never thought that you have this kind of hobby _Rin-sensei_," Eva said with emphasis while joining inside the water. "What would Shirou thinks when he knew about it?" She was thinking how to blackmailed this woman.

Rin is still fondling Setsuna, "Shirou already knew about it," she smirked. "So you can't use it to blackmail me," Rin sneered.

Setsuna was able to escape from her female teacher's grasp and switch it to Asuna, "How about you Kagurazaka-san?" She asked. "You're always help Negi-sensei and beside him all the time," she smirked.

"I thought that you're a Dandy girl Kagurazaka," Eva grinned. "Maybe you changed your mind?"

"It's not like that you know! Negi is always careless and someone must watch over him," Asuna's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree due to her embarrassment.

"Kagurazaka-san you know I'm just joking with you right?" Setsuna apologized while Rin just laughing louder.

"I know. However you can call me Asuna from now on," Asuna spoke.

"Then you can call me Setsuna," Setsuna smiled.

"Can we call you Eva," Setsuna asked.

"Suit yourself." Eva huffed.

They both nodded, "I also have a lot to talk to you about, please come to the baths with Konoka-ojou-sama after this."

"I can do that." Any further conversation was stopped when they heard male voices outside the door. "Shoot it's Negi, Shirou-sensei and Konoka's dad! Hide!" Asuna whispered. They hid behind a rock near the bath.

"Ah thank you two for protecting my little girl," Eishun stated as the trio got into the bath. "I hope my men didn't cause you much trouble."

* * *

><p>"Ah thank you for protecting my little girl," Eishun stated as the trio got into the bath. "I hope my men didn't cause you much trouble."<p>

"It was fine, Eishun-san. Besides nobody was hurt that's the most important," Shirou answered dismissively.

"But, you were almost stabbed to the death Shirou-oji-san!" Negi shouted.

"I've been through worst from The Holy Grail War," Shirou rolled his eyes. "When I first knowing about it, I was stabbed by lance right on the heart," Shirou grimaced. "And I know what the name of the spear is is…"

"Are you a Master on that war Shirou-san?" Eishun asked. "That tournament was the worst and dark side from those who used magic."

"I'm glad that you're agreed with me Eishun-san," Shirou smiled. "Before you ask Negi," he stopped Negi from his curiosity. "There's something that meant to be leaved alone than knowing it."

"A long time ago there was a lot who did not like the east. Fortunately the only ones left active are few in numbers. So please leave the rest to us. Unfortunately we are low on manpower right now, most of our agents are spread out throughout Western Japan. They will be back tomorrow." Eishun tried to change the subject regarding about the war.

"That's great news!" Negi shouted. "But what about that monkey lady?"

"You mean Chigusa Amagasaki. She seems to have a grudge against European mages."

"Why is she after Konoka-Chan then?" Shirou asked.

"She wants a trump card."

"A trump card?"

"Yes… I think you two have realized it by now. As a member of the Konoe bloodline, Konoka inherited a great deal of magic. The ability to control that magic is somewhere in her lying dormant. That power can surpass even your father, Negi, the Thousand Master. In other words Konoka is a mage with unimaginable powers. If that power is somehow controlled it will only be a matter of days until someone takes over the west or destroys the east. That is why we sent her to Mahora to keep her protected. We even kept it secret from her as well." Shirou nodded in understanding, just like what Zouken Matou did to Sakura.

"By the way what do you know about the Thousand Master?" Negi asked.

"Your father? Well you see, that idiot Nagi Springfield and I were inseparable friends," Eishun said with pose.

"Please tell me they are just lost and it is still our time in the baths," Shirou almost begged that Rin didn't know about this.

"I think we should just leave using the back exit," Eishun suggested.

"Agreed," Shirou was already up and running with Negi and Eishun behind him. Not looking where he was going Shirou bumped into Eva who was hiding behind the wall and landed on top of her. His right hand on her left breast, sucks for him, he didn't put a towel on first. "Uh…Eva, I can explain this…"

"Then what is your explanation for going into the bath when there is women take a bath Shirou?" Rin smiled twitching while standing behind Shirou.

Shirou slowly turn his head to face his wife, "Umm… Mercy?"

The doors then opened to the site of Shirou still atop Eva. Which then lead to many screams in the night, most from accusations for being a pervert and some from Shirou being beaten to near to death by Rin and Eva.

* * *

><p>A top a tree overlooking the Kansai Magic Association headquarters, Chigusa and the white haired boy stood on a branch, watching the mansion. "Hey new kid, you said not to follow them and now look what happened. They reached the place and already gave the letter!" Chigusa barked.<p>

"It is alright. Just leave the work to me," the boy requested calmly before jumping down from the canopy and away from her sight.

* * *

><p>"Wow it is really beautiful here Konoka," Asuna said looking at the blossomed cherry blossom trees.<p>

"Yeah, they are always in bloom here for some reason," Konoka explained.

'_I still can't believe Konoka is a mage,' _Asuna thought. _'And Konoka's dad is a friend of the Thousand Master Negi is looking for. Come to think of it the headmaster knew Negi was a mage when he came to school. That and Konoka is his granddaughter so it should make sense…'_ "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Did you say something Asuna?"

"N-Nothing!" Asuna spluttered.

"You're weird you Asuna," Konoka joked. "I wonder what Se-Chan wants to talk about?"

"I do too…" Asuna was not looking where she was going and hit her head on something hard. When they turned their gaze to the object they saw it was a stone arm coming out of the servants' quarters. Inside where many statues that looked eerily like the maids panicking, "W-what is this?"

"Were these here before?"

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that Konoka's father is friends with the Thousand Master. I mean he promised to take me to his home here in Kyoto tomorrow," Negi said to his ermine friend.<p>

"That's right we gave him the letter and finished all our objectives here!" Chamo exclaimed. They continued to walk throughout the mansion, but stopped when they heard a scream.

"What was that!" Negi shouted.

"I think it came from the girl's room!" Negi ran to the girls room and slammed the sliding door open. The site he came to were the girls standing in place. "Huh? What are you all doing? You seem so stiff. Is this a new game that you play with the lights off?"

"Aniki they're not playing!" Chamo shouted worried he got on top of one of the girls head and showed that they did not react. "They've been petrified!"

"Nodoka-san! Asakura-san!" Negi shouted with some tears.

"Aniki this isn't time to be crying. We have to see if anyone else is in trouble; the enemy might still be here!"

"That's right. Where is Asuna-san!" Negi bust out of the room looking for her, Negi ran around the mansion shouting out her name without getting a response. _'Please don't let her be petrified too.'_ "That's right I'll use the card." _'Asuna-san! Asuna-san!'_

* * *

><p>Asuna's head snapped up hearing Negi's voice, "Negi? Where are you?" she looked around seeing he wasn't there. "Oh I know!" Asuna took out her pactio and put it on her head. "Negi are you okay? I'm with Konoka right now."<p>

"_Thank goodness.'_

"Negi what's happening?"

'_Protect Konoka-san. The enemy is at headquarters!'_

"What! I thought we cleared everything up!"

'_They are still after Konoka-san. Let's meet back at the baths from before.'_

"Asuna did something happen?" Konoka asked worriedly.

"Konoka listen to me. Bad people are coming for you. That is why needed to escape right now," Asuna explained.

"B-Bad people? Like the ones from Cinema Town?"

"That's right, but don't worry. I'll protect you." Asuna pulled out her pactio, "Adeat!" summoning her giant paper fan.

* * *

><p>"Staff!" Negi shouted summoning his staff from its location. He was running down the halls swiftly, trying to reach the baths.<p>

"Aniki, you need to calm down! If they are using petrification, they aren't aiming to hurt anyone," Chamo said, trying to stay on Negi's shoulders.

"Hai, I know that…" Negi came to a halt and put his staff up to attack at the incoming person at the end of the corner. He was met with the tip of a blade at his throat. His eyes widened seeing that it was Setsuna. "Setsuna-san you are alright! I was just talking to Asuna and and…"

"What's happen Negi-sensei! I felt a terrible presence and came outside. Is ojou-sama alright?" Setsuna asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun…" the voice of the chief came from behind both of them. They whipped around, eyes widening at the site. The chief was behind them, half petrified from the waist down. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I became overly too dependent on the barrier protecting the building…Because it's always been so peaceful I was caught off guard. For me as a sworn friend of the Thousand Master this is pathetic…" by now the petrification had reached his shoulders. "Negi-kun listens to me. I'm sure Rin-san noticed this too, but that boy with the white hair…his power is on a totally different level compared to the others. No ordinary charm user would be able to get past the barrier…" the petrification had hold of the back of his head. "Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun, I know this is going to be hard on you…but tell the headmaster I am sorry. And please protect Konoka." With that last sentence Eishun was nothing more than a statue.

"Chief!" Negi shouted. A few moments of silence passed by before Negi spoke. "Setsuna-san…"

"Hai Negi-sensei, let's go."

* * *

><p>Yue was running through the forest with haste. <em>'What the heck is going on here? Is this for real! It was only a few minutes ago when we were all playing cards when…'<em>

-FLASHBACK-

Haruna, Nodoka, Yue and Kazumi were in the room playing cards when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Haruna volunteered. She slid opened the door to be met with a white haired boy. "Ara? Who are you? Are you part of the mansion?" The boy spoke some words that she couldn't comprehend, then dusted filled the room causing Haruna to cough. When her fit was over she became stone.

"Paru!" Nodoka shouted. She was in the midst of drawing her card.

"You have a very dangerous artifact…" the boy said. "I'm going to put you to sleep." Kazumi's eyes widened then pushed Yue out the door.

"Yue-chi. Go get help!" Kazumi whispered.

"But-"

"Go!"

-FLASHBACK END-

"Even if I did, there is no policeman in Japan that will investigate some this supernatural…" she spoke to herself. _'But those two,'_ two silhouettes filled Yue's mind. _'Even if this is a dream… I can contact them.' _Yue got on her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel Kaede's phone went off, "Nagase-san here de gozaru. Baka leader? What's wrong Yue-dono? You have to calm down-de gozaru! Uh huh, uh hmm. In the mountains you say? So basically you're saying that you need help… right leader, de gozaru?" Kaede finished with a smirk.<p>

"What's wrong Kaede…" Mana asked.

"Ku Fei, Mana, we have a job to do de gozaru," Kaede smiled walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter prepared for The Battle of Kyoto…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**I make Rin's appearance as Magical Ruby on Cinema town…**

**Maybe there's some little OOC, but please I want to refresh this story.**

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	10. Chapter 09

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting from this chapter, I will write Kyoto arc in separate point of view.**

**School Trip**** and Investigation chapters is already finished.  
>Takamichi is going to Clock Tower in London (<span>The Clock Tower<span>).**

**And everything will end as one in the end of Kyoto arc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9: The Clock Tower (Kyoto Arc, Day 1-4)<em>**

_Status: _BETA

* * *

><p>On the other side of the planet after 12 hours and 30 minutes of flight, Takamichi stretch his limbs as he walked through the last section of London Heathrow Airport with his luggage. He was a little disappointed because the airport was smoking free area.<p>

He was supposed to go straight to the Clock Tower after arriving and it's already 9 P.M. So he decided to called taxi and fined some place to rest before going to Clock Tower tomorrow morning.

After he paid the driver Takamichi went inside the hotel. The hotel looks very luxury and he knows this hotel is under influence of the Clock Tower guest. He goes to the receptionist, "I need a room for one."

"May I have your name? And how long would you like to stay?" The female receptionist asked.

"Takahata T. Takamichi and I don't know how long I will stay."

"Ah, Mr. Takahata, here your key room that already reserved for you on 27th floor." She handed the key, "And your stay…" she offering a beautiful smile.

"Thank you," he took the key and went to the elevator. When the elevator door opens Takamichi saw two women coming out from it. One is a nun and the other was a woman with formal suit.

The nun has light grey hair and golden eyes, she is covered in bandages and wearing church robes with a hat. When Takamichi shift his eyes down he almost had a nosebleed, because the nun only wearing pantyhose without a skirt and he could almost see her panties.

The other woman have a short dark pink hair and eyes, she's wearing a white shirt with a tie that match her eyes and hair color with a pair of light brown suit and pants, she's also wearing a glove… Wait, she doesn't have a left arm.

"Ah, sorry if we are blocking your way." The nun spoke stopping Takamichi's thought.

"No, it's fine." Takamichi bowed.

"If you excuse us, we'll be on our way." The other woman spoke and walks away.

"Have a good night," The nun bowed to him and followed the one handed woman.

* * *

><p>"What is a Mages doing here," the pink haired woman asked to no one.<p>

"I don't know Bazett," The nun answered her. "Maybe Lord El-Melloi II could tell us."

"You mean Waver?" Bazett rolled her eyes, "I bet it's something useless again."

"What makes you think that?" The nun tilts her head.

"He's a slave driver you know," Bazett sighed, "And why are you not wearing skirts again Caren?"

"I like to seduce men," Caren said without any shame on her voice.

"You're one sick priestess," Bazett muttered.

"And the one who's save your life~" she said in sing song voice.

* * *

><p>Takamichi reach his room and slid the key to open the door. Takamichi is surprised that the room was very nice. He walks inside with his luggage and closed the door behind him. The room has a queen bed size, a TV with sofa near it, and a balcony outside.<p>

Takamichi also checked the bathroom; it has a shower, bathtub and sink. He then went to the phone and begin to pushed the numbers.

"Hello"

[Yes, who is this?]

"It's me Dean"

[Oh… Takamichi-kun, did you arrive to the hotel safe and sound?]

"Yes I am, Dean"

[Good. Shirou, Eva and Chachamaru still hasn't comes back from Library Island]

"Maybe they decide to spent a night in there"

[Ah~ young life]

"Eva is more than 700 years old Dean"

[Hohoho, but inside she's still young inside. I guessed it's already almost 10 P.M. in there]

"I'll contact when it's done"

[Good night Takamichi-kun]

* * *

><p>Somewhere inside the Clock Tower, Bazett and Caren is standing in front of a door. Bazett then knocks the door, "Lord El-Melloi II this is Bazett and Caren," no reply and she knocks again but still no reply.<p>

"Maybe he's asleep," Caren suggest. Bazett is irritated because she was called immediately when it's already 10 P.M. and she wanted to rest.

Bazett opens the door with force and it's almost broke the hinges. She saw a men nearly his thirty was asleep with his feet on his desk. "Waver Velvet! Get up before I used Fragarach on you!"

The man with greenish-black hair was startled and falls on his chair. "What in the Root?" he massage his head, "Oh Bazett, Caren you're both here," he stands up and dusted himself.

"Was that your only reply Lord El-Melloi II?" Bazett asked with twitching smile.

"Now, now, Bazett," Caren tried to calm her companion, "We're here because you call us for something," she looks at the older man, "Isn't that right Lord Waver?"

"Ah yes, please take a seat," He fix his chair up and sit on it. "Not long ago, I received a phone call from one of my students' husband in Japan," he paused, "I mean former student."

"So, what about your former student husband called you and why are you calling us here?" Caren asked.

"Bazett, did you already forgotten Shirou and Rin already?" Waver lit up his cigar, "I'm sure they will be sad when they hearing this," he smirked, "And Caren," he looks at the nun. "Why didn't you wear anything to cover your bellow again?"

"Ah, the one that Bazett always taking advantage to when she's staying at his house," Caren teased Bazett and ignored Waver last question.

"Wha… I'm not that low!" Bazett shouted with pink hue on her face.

"Sure," Caren replied but remembered something. "Your former student husband? Did Rin and Shirou already married? Why we didn't get an invitation?"

"You know their situation," he puffed his cigar. "Sealing Designation, Son of Magus Killer, Daughter from one of the founder of the Holy Grail War and also Kaleidoscope…" Waver mentioned. "I'm sure they wanted to have a peaceful life for their children later."

"But that doesn't answer why are you calling us here," Bazett slammed her fist on the table.

"Shirou said he needs our helps," Waver suck his cigar. "Shirou and Rin are at Mahora Academy now and said there's something that's been troubling him about The World Tree," he's back on topic now. "As we speaking now, he's already investigating it and especially need some helps from _The Woman of The Church_ and _The Crown_," Waver frowns when he mentioned the last part.

"Me and _The Crown_?" Caren asked. "It must be very serious problems if Shirou is also asking _his_ helps."

"I'm going too," Bazett spoke. "It's also been too long the last time we've met."

"But Bazett, let me reminds you that he's already taken now," came the teasing reply from Caren.

"I know it already!" Bazett flustered.

Waver cleared his throat, "Shirou also send someone from Mahora Academy to meet us, and his name is Takahata T. Takamichi." He picked a file that Shirou just send from his drawer and show it to them.

Bazett took the file and look inside the content, "Isn't that the person we've just met at the hotel?" then she gave it to Caren.

"There's no mistake, it's him." Caren confirmed.

"It makes this faster," Waver took the files back. "I already contact _The Crown_ and he's already on his way here."

"Then, we'll take our leave." Bazett and Caren stand up.

"Wait," Waver stop them, "Let us all meet at the hotel. Because I didn't want Lady Barthomeloi knew about this matter and she met _The Crown_ on her territory."

The two women just nod because they know when the _Queen_ is mad, nobody can escape her fury.

* * *

><p>Takamichi woke up a little late because of the jetlag. He went to the bathroom for a quick shower and put on his signature clothes.<p>

He wears a white shirt with a tie, also a suit over his shirt and pants that matched his shirt color. Looking at the mirror he's ready to meet the person that Shirou mentioned, Lord El-Melloi II.

Getting out from his room and went down to the first floor he went to the restaurant for a quick breakfast. Inside the restaurant Takamichi ordered some beverage and a cup of coffee. As he waiting for his order Takamichi went to get a newspaper on nearby stand inside the restaurant and sit again on his table.

When his orders arrive Takamichi saw the two women from last night coming to his table.

"Takahata T. Takamichi?" The formal woman asked him.

Takamichi frowns when he heard his name from the people who he just met last night and already knows his full name next morning. Decided to be a gentlemen he replied, "Yes, it's me. May I know yours ladies?"

"My name is Bazett Fraga McRemitz," Bazett introduced herself. "I work as Enforcers, but didn't active like I used before because of this," she pointed her missing left arm.

"And my name is Caren Ortensia," the nun that didn't wear anything on her bottom introduced herself. Takamichi was still awkward near this nun because of her clothing.

"She's always like that," a new voice come from another direction. "She just said 'It'll hinder my movements and I like to seduce men' and etc, etc…" A man that looks on his early thirty that wearing a black suit and red robes while holding a cigar walking towards their direction.

"And she's cunning as ever, isn't she?" Came a cheerful voice from a fourteen year old child beside the older man. He has dark-blue eyes and black hair. He wears a white robe just like a priest has, in his right backhand there's a tattoo and wearing rings except his thumb.

Takamichi look confused now, "My apologies, my name is Waver Velvet. Welcome to London Takahata-san." Waver bowed a little

"Lord El-Melloi II!" Takamichi was shocked and bowed quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Lord El-Melloi II."

"Please don't call me Lord El-Melloi II or whatever it is right now, because I didn't come here as one of the Clock Tower."

"Isn't the Queen would kill you if she knows about this?" The child asked. "My name is Merem Solomon, from the Church and Burial Agency," He introduced himself. "Just call me _Crown_."

Takamichi surprised about this child as Crown that Shirou mentioned before, "The pleasure is mine everyone."

"Let's sit down and eat, I'm starving here~" Merem whined.

All of them except Takamichi who knows that Merem is one of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors just sweatdrop because his antics.

* * *

><p>"So, tell us about the situation," Waver asked while drinking some wine and smoking cigar.<p>

Takamichi is in a good mood now because he can smoke inside the smoking-free restaurant thanks to Lord Waver presence here. "Yesterday morning, local time. The Dean sense 'something' inside the library island and decide to investigate it," he started. "Because the timing is come together with the annual School Trip to Kyoto, Shirou-kun and Evangeline was the only persons who went to investigate while in case, when I go to the Clock Tower and they didn't know or wanted to help about it." He puffed his cigarette, "Because majority of Mahora Academy is filled with Mages, Shirou asked me to find all of you here." He looks to Bazett, "Well, except her."

All of them except Bazett laugh at this, "I don't know Bazett *laugh* should I pity you *laugh* of Shirou," Merem said between his laughs.

"I thought I told you that Shirou is very dense about Love," Caren spoke with same expression but has a little smile on it. "Unless, you jumped into his pants first and confess later."

"Caren!" Bazett blushed furiously.

"Point taken." Waver said and they laughed again. "Alright, I already bought 4 tickets to Japan and the flight is one hour from now. I suggest everyone get packed and meet again in the airport."

"Hey! I just got out from the plane and you want me to ride it again!" Merem asked with dreadful tones. "My back is still sore from my last ride here!" He's crying anime tears.

"Not our problem." Waver shrugged.

* * *

><p>Takamichi, Bazett and Caren walk to their gate and found Waver with Merem… that was sulking near the gate.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Takamichi asked.

"He's just always like that," Caren sighed.

"Let's get onboard everyone!" Waver shouted as he drags Merem inside the planes.

* * *

><p>After another 12 hours and 30 minutes of flight, they arrive at Narita International Airports. Takamichi and Merem went to get their luggage while Waver, Bazett and Caren wait for them at the lobby. Well, because Takamichi is gentlemen he never let the ladies do the hard works and Waver is a Lord. So he decided to go with Merem.<p>

"I never thought that you didn't like to fly," Takamichi said while putting their luggage to the cart.

Merem shuddered, "I didn't know how those humans could make those metals fly hundreds-thousands feet in the air."

"Well, that's technology for you." Takamichi laughed.

They went to the lobby and then get out from the airport. Takamichi was surprised because he didn't know how did his car is in front of him now. He walks to his supposed to be car and looks who's the driver.

"Albeiro? How did you get here?" Takamichi was surprised when he saw him.

Albeiro just smiled with his signature smile. "Ah, Good night for you Takamichi," he looks behind his friend, "And to all of you, especially you Merem."

Merem who's sulking from the flight recognized the voice, "Albeiro!" his mood turns 180 degree when he saw Albeiro, "It's been a while."

"C'mon, get in the car. It hurts me when I saw _ladies in waiting_," he opens the door for them.

"I think I know someone along those lines," Caren smirked.

Bazett face turn into thousands shade of red and broke. "I think you found someone who's on league with you Caren," Waver rubbed his temples.

Takamichi just facepalm about his friend antics, "Let's just get in the car and get some rest. It's almost midnight."

* * *

><p>The next morning, well… They get a jetlag and overslept until it's 12 P.M. After everyone get dressed, they went to Dean office without Albeiro anywhere insight.<p>

"Where's Albeiro?" Caren asked.

"I don't know, he's just disappear after I show everyone to their rooms." Takamichi shrugs.

Bazett took this cue for a payback, "Did someone get a crush?" Bazett taunted.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Bazett." Caren replied with flat tone.

"Yeah, yeah…" Bazett smiled smugly when she saw a pink hue on Caren flat expression face.

* * *

><p>"Dean, I brought them here-" Takamichi say a girl with blonde hair beside the old man, "Who is this girl Dean?"<p>

"Oh Takamichi-kun, you're back already," Dean saw peoples behind Takamichi, "Welcome to my humble office, Lord El-Melloi II," he bowed and gestured them to come in.

"Please Dean, I'm younger than you. Just call me Waver." Waver raised his hand.

"Ah very well, is Lord Waver alright?" Dean asked, "Please take a seat everyone." As he shows the guests the seat, he felt someone tugging his clothes and looks at the blond girl, "Ah, Venus-Chan. Would you like to get something to eat with Takamichi? Don't worry; he's your papa friends."

Merem felt something odd from the girl and looks closely to her. Venus felt the gaze from the black haired boy before her and hide behind Dean's back. "I've already told the summary Dean, so I'll take her out for eat then." Takamichi crouch and smile, "My name is Takamichi Ojou-Chan, nice to meet you."

"My name is Venus, nice to meet you too Taka-jiji." The girl replied meekly.

Takamichi laughed at the girl, "Come, let's get something to eat," he reaches out his hand, "And some ice cream if you like." The girl just nodded and takes Takamichi hand, "I'll have some fun with Ojou-Chan here and take your time Dean." He walks together with Venus outside the office.

"Who is that girl?" Waver ask after they seated on the chairs.

The Dean just shakes his head, "I don't know. Shirou-kun and Evangeline found her trapped inside a crystal beneath the World Tree roots inside Library Island," he explained. "My, my, I forgot. My name is Konoe Konoemon, but you can call me Dean."

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz, nice to meet you Dean."

"Caren Ortensia, _The Woman of The Church_." Caren introduced.

The Dean quirked an eyebrow and looks at her attire, "Is she always dress like that?"

"Wearing anything will hinder my movements and I like to seduce men." Caren replied flatly.

Everyone sweatdrop hearing their companion but only Merem that still deep in taught. "Say Dean, did you mentioned that Venus was trapped inside a crystal?" Merem asked. "My bad, my name is Merem Solomon from the Church."

"Yes it is, Merem-kun." Dean look at his serious expression, "Did you know something about it?"

Merem shakes his head, "I don't know. But her presence," a frown ceased on his face, "It feels like when I was with _Crimson Moon_ himself."

"TYPE-MOON!" Dean shocked, "But how?"

"I owe him gratitude when he revived me," Merem shows serene expression, "As an Apostle." He looks at Dean, "I'm the twentieth Dead Apostles Ancestor, known as _Crown_."

"So you knew Evangeline A.K. McDowell then," Dean pointed out.

"Ah, Kitty? How is she?" Merem expression changed.

"Hohoho, Kitty? This is a perfect…" Dean strokes his long beard. "She's been curse by Thousand Master and lived here for 15 years now, but Shirou just free her not long ago."

Bazett head turn up, "Where's Shirou now?" She looks around, "I didn't even see him after I arrived here."

"He's here just now, but he was summoned by Rin-kun before all of you come in this office."

"Seems you missed your chance," Caren smirked.

"Where's he?" Waver asked, he's just kept silent since the conversation started.

"In Kyoto, My granddaughter and her class in going for annual school trip there." He said and sighed, "You see, I am the head of Kantou Magic Association and the school trip is at Kansai Magic Association turf. So I send Rin-kun and Negi-kun as an envoy to end the feud between us." He explained.

"The Thousand Master son? I never heard about him after his father disappears." Waver stated.

"Even I didn't know about his whereabouts," Dean sighed.

* * *

><p>Takamichi and Venus walks on Mahora district and found a stool. They ordered an ice cream and a cup of coffee. Takamichi laughed when he say some of the ice cream on Venus nose, "So, Ojou-Chan did you like the ice cream?"<p>

Venus nodded vigorously, "Venus like it. It's cold and sweet!" Takamichi laughed again and wipe some ice cream on her nose. Suddenly, she went silence and her eyes becoming blank.

"Ojou-Chan, are you okay?" Takamichi sounds worried.

"Papa. Danger close. Be careful with the white haired puppet." She spoke in monotone voices.

Takamichi frowns, "What are you talking Venus?"

"The demon is spawns by the sacrifice of the mixed bloodlines Princess. But it's not compared to the puppet." She keeps going on.

Takamichi suddenly realized that Konoka was born from Kantou and Kansai relationships. "C'mon Ojou-Chan, we need to go." He pulled her hand and snaps her from her reverie.

"Ah! The ice cream!" She wailed but ignored by running Takamichi.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open and startled everyone inside. "Dean! We need to contact Eishun! There's a chance that Konoka has already being caught right now!" Takamichi shouted.<p>

"Calm down Takamichi, tell us the details." Dean spoke.

"Just now, Ojou-Chan told me that _'The demon is spawns by the sacrifice of the mixed bloodlines Princess'_!" He said in panic.

Merem frown at this, "How did you know anything like that?" Venus hides behind Takamichi because Merem tones.

"Stand down vampires. We're not going to get anything if you scared her like that." Waver scolded. "But I'm sure Shirou could handle that demon Takamichi, no need to be rushed at this." He was trying to remain calm.

"She said that 'Be careful with the white haired puppet' because it's not the demon is the threat, it's the white haired puppet," Takamichi reasoned.

"That's not like a good sound, what should we do now?" Bazett asked.

The room fell silent after the question but Waver stand up, "I'll go," he paused, "Alone."

Bazett irritated by this, "But my Lord! It's dangerous if you go alone! Besides, it's Mages territory not Magus!"

"Did you underestimate me? Enforcer?" Waver countered, "This is nothing compared facing Holy Grail war." He looks at everyone in this room, "I will go to where Shirou is, you three." He pointed at Caren, Bazett and Merem, "Go with Takamichi to find anything that Merem's theory inside the Library Island is and no Objection!" He closed the conversations.

Venus come out from her hiding, "Did Oji-san wanted to meet Papa? Can Venus come along?" she asked eagerly.

Waver look at the girl, "Are you sure? It's dangerous out there…"

Venus shakes her head and shows her puppy dog eyes, "Please Oji-san…" Bazett and Caren muttered '_Kawaii_' while Merem still hold his frowns.

Waver tried his best not affected to this trick, "Alright, stop it. I'll take you…" He facepalm, "Damn Puppy Dog eyes…" He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read, review and flamesopinions, because It's BETA chapter.**

**Maybe it's a little short, because this is only filler and I'm stuck from any ideas. (T_T")**

**And Sorry, if my English is bad (maybe sucks), because I'm Indonesian (~T_T)~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>I will write Kyoto arc in separate point of view.<strong>

**Here's the situation:**

**Negi, Rin, Shirou, Evangeline, Chachamaru and 3-A in Kyoto.  
>Takamichi is at The Clock Tower in London (<span>The Clock Tower<span>).**

**And everything will end as one in the end of Kyoto arc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10: Battle of Kyoto (Kyoto Arc, Day 3-4)<em>**

STATUS : **BETA**

* * *

><p>As Yue closed the phone she bumped into someone who grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let go of me!" she screamed wiggling frantically in the person's arms.<p>

"Yue-Chan calm down it's us! Rin and Shirou!" Yue stopped and looked up to see her teachers. Looking down at her, they were confused.

"Rin-sensei, the people back at the mansion…"

"We know, I'm heading back there," she said letting go of her and she began to walk in the direction of the mansion with Shirou.

"But sensei…"

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves. Besides, you have to wait for Kaede-Chan ne?" Shirou continued to walk into the forest. "Keep going straight ahead, you'll reach the road soon…" his voice drifted through the darkness.

"Shirou-sensei, Rin-sensei I hope you are right about this…" she said aloud. Yue then began to run the direction opposite of them.

* * *

><p>Negi and Setsuna were rushing through the halls of the mansion towards the bath house. <em>'Because of me Paru-san, Nodoka-san, Asakura-san and the chief were all turned to stone. I'm sorry but I'll definitely turn you back afterwards, I promise. Asuna-san Konoka-san be safe. Shirou-oji-san, Rin-oba-san please hurries back. We need all the help we can get.'<em>

* * *

><p>Inside the baths Konoka and Asuna waited for their friends. "Looks like Negi aren't here yet." Asuna stated.<p>

"Set-Chan is missing too," Konoka said.

"Stay behind me okay."

"Hai…" the pair never noticed the white haired boy coming out of the ground behind them. He was right behind him using water to attack. At the last moment Asuna turned around and hit the boy on the head with her giant fan, going straight into a defensive stance.

"Amazing… You react like a seasoned warrior," the boy complimented Asuna. "However you aren't worthy to protect the princess. It's time for you to go to sleep too." He snapped his fingers engulfing Asuna in smoke. Cracking was heard, then shattering. He was surprised to see that Asuna had not turned to stone, and only that her clothes were affected, stripping her bare.

"Kyaa! What happened," she shouted trying her best to cover herself.

"Asuna!" Konoka attempted to reach her friend. But another one of the archer demons appeared and grabbed her from behind.

"I'll be taking the princess now."

"Wait! I won't let you take Konoka!" Asuna roared, though blushing because of her indecent site. She was still on the ground with her fan in hand. Her free hand was used to cover her breasts.

"Go" the boy commanded. As his wishes the demon jumped off with Konoka. He then took out a charm and chanted something not untreatable to Asuna. The charm disappeared and behind him hands made of water appeared. **_"Water spirits."_** The watery hands grabbed Asuna and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Hahahaha, Why am I the only one who *haha* gets these weird attacks," Asuna asked while being "tortured".

"So that is what the spell does…" the boy commented while looking inside a book. "Though I didn't mean to take of her clothes… You resisted my petrification. Or rather it had no effect on you. I know it had nothing to do with your artifact, so how did you do it?"

"I *hahaha* have no idea what you are *hahaha* talking about you pervert!"

"Fine, you can just laugh until you die…" the boy said snapping his fingers. He left her alone for five minutes while reading his spell book. "Haven't had enough yet?"

"I've had plenty!"

* * *

><p>Setsuna and Negi entered the bath and found a naked Asuna on the floor. "Asuna-san!" Setsuna ran up to her and held her up a little to prop her up on her elbows.<p>

"Asuna-are you okay? What did they do to you?" Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna-san, it's all over me…" she mumbled.

"Don't tell me they…did some perverted to you?" Setsuna blushed as she asked.

"Ehh!" Negi shouted.

"No they didn't!" Asuna shouted, "Well kind of," she murmured. "Setsuna-san…I'm sorry they took Konoka….B-be careful. He might still be around." Asuna's eyes widened as she saw the white haired boy materialize behind the two. The boy went to punch Setsuna with his left, but she parried it. However it was just a feint to his real attack, which he went in for a punch with his right. The force of the punch made Setsuna skid off the floor, bounces into the wall, then smash into the wall far away from group. She even coughed up some blood.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi screamed. Negi looked at the boy. "You turned everyone in the mansion to stone, you kidnapped Konoka-san, and you hit Setsuna-san and did perverted things to Asuna-san. As a teacher and friend I won't forgive you!"

"And what are you going to do Negi Springfield? Try and defeat me. You're better off not even attempting it. In fact I'd rather fight your so called uncle, maybe when he goes all out. He was holding too much back then, besides you're no match for me right now." The boy shook his head and disappeared using a puddle of water. Negi frowned; he got a towel and draped it over Asuna. "Please wait here, Asuna-san. I will go retrieve Konoka-san, maybe find Evangeline-san, Rin-oba-san and Shirou-oji-san along the way."

"We're here," Rin spoke from door.

"Sensei! Where were you!" Asuna shouted.

"Sorry we were shopping. I wanted to eat Shirou's cooking. And I felt something happened with you from your pendant."

"I also wanted to try Shirou's cooking," Eva quipped.

Shirou sighed. "You two should hold yourself a little." He looks at Negi, "All of you go after Konoka. Me and Eva going to handle that white haired kid."

"Are you sure Shirou-sensei?" Setsuna said while she winced from her injuries.

"You okay Setsuna?" Shirou went to her and touched her side and saw that it was bruised. "Rin, Negi heal her wounds," Shirou ordered.

"And WHY did _she_ have to go with you again!" Rin spat while pointing her finger at Eva.

Shirou sighed, "We need teamwork's," he said, "The white haired kid is too much dangerous and I don't want to endanger you," Eva was irritated at this. "Beside, Eva curse still not gone fully yet," he rolled his sleeve, "She's bound to me no matter happen."

Rin was mad at Shirou decision but she brushed it away and kissed him fully on his lips, "Please, come back to me," she whispered with sad eyes.

Asuna, Negi and Setsuna were blushing at the scene that was like on Romance Movie while Eva gritted her teeth.

"I will," he said with confident on his voice. "Take care of Rin, Negi-kun."

"Hai Oji-san," Shirou then dashed away.

"Good, heal her right now. Asuna-Chan get some clothes and follow them, they are going to need help. It's going to take a while before Shirou can reach us." Rin immediately ordered them. "We're also going to need more power for this…" Rin went into a thinking pose. Her head snapped up then looked at Chamo. "Chamo make one of those pactio circles around Negi-kun and Setsuna-Chan.

"Ah I see what you want Mistress Rin!" Chamo exclaimed. "So Setsuna-nee-san, how would you like to lock lips with Negi-sensei?"

"WHAT!" the three other people shouted. "This isn't time for you to be perverted you ermine!" Asuna shouted smashing Chamo into the floor.

"Not like that Asuna-Chan," Rin stopped her from doing any further damage. "We want them to make a contract. Think about it, Setsuna can already use Ki. Then if we can power her up using Negi's magic her abilities will multiply."

"Umm…" Negi looked down blushing.

"But, what would ojou-sama think…" Setsuna mumbled. "Either way we won't be getting anything done by standing around here."

"That's right!" Negi agreed. "Asuna-san gets dressed and let's go, we promise to catch up with us Oji-san?"

"Of course now get going. I just need to do something here," Rin said. The three nodded then left the room. Asuna shot one last glance before she ran off to get clothes. Rin went to the bath and opened her purse. "Okay Ruby, you're up now."

"Hai Mistress!" the sentient wand shouted and transforms Rin into Magical Girl.

* * *

><p>"Sneaking out at night during a school trip is the best aru!" Ku Fei shouted as she, Kaede and Mana were on a train towards the mountains.<p>

"We're not here to play around…" Kaede told the girl. _'We're up against professionals. I wonder how Negi-bouzu is doing…'_

* * *

><p>"Woah! You actually did it new guy!" Chigusa exclaimed, surprised to see Konoka tied up. "How'd you get passed the barrier? We should have just left it to you from the start. Now that we have Ojou-sama we just have to take her <em>there<em> and we've won."

"MNNN" Konoka struggled. Her voice was cut off by the duct tape on her mouth.

"Don't worry ojou-sama we won't hurt you. Now onto the Altar!"

"Wait!" a voice cried out. "Stop right there and give us back ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded, behind her were Negi and Asuna at the ready.

"Hmm you brats again…" she said idly.

"Chigusa Amagasaki! Reinforcements are arriving tomorrow to arrest you. Surrender now and give back ojou-sama!"

Chigusa smiled, which turned into a snicker finally becoming full blown laughter. "It doesn't matter how much reinforcements you bring with you. As long as I can reach _that place_ it is all over. Anyhow, let me show you some of ojou-sama's powers. You'll wish you were still back at headquarters cowering in fear." Chigusa took a seal and placed it on Konoka. The ground lit up as various circles of light appeared. She chanted something and from the circles came out many different monsters.

"Just a minute here! Why are there so many of them!" Asuna shouted.

"That lady is just grabbing whatever she can using Konoka-nee-san's power," Chamo explained.

"Th-there is over a hundred of them…" Negi counted.

"You guys can play with these demons for a while," Chigusa said. "Try not to worry so much. Since you guys are brats I've been told to not kill you. Well bye!" she and the monkey holding Konoka jumped off.

"What? After being summoned from a long time, we are here to fight kids?" the demon who the group took as their spokesperson. "Well sorry little boys and girls, we that are summoned cannot show mercy. Please do not hold it against us." Asuna was shaking in fear.

"Setsuna-san…"

"Calm down Asuna-san!" Behind them Negi was chanting a spell. When he was done chanting he put his hand into the air and a tornado surrounded the three.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked.

"This is a barrier of wind. It will only last about 3 minutes," Negi told them. "We have to use this time to come up with a plan. What are we going to do it is pretty bad."

"We've got no choice; we need to split up…" Setsuna stated calmly. "I will stay here and wait for Rin-sensei or Shirou-sensei and hold of the demons. You two can go and use that time to catch up to Konoka-ojou-sama."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it. Exterminating demons is our business anyways."

"If you are staying I'm staying too. I just can't leave her here!" Asuna shouted.

"That's a good idea. With your weapon we can banish the demons with a brush of her fan," Chamo explained. "This is our best chance."

"I see," Setsuna murmured.

"Aniki? If you gave ane-san all your magic and put everything as minimal as possible how long can you hold it up for?"

"5...no 10...no I can go for 15 minutes."

"15 minutes huh? It's not long but we don't have a choice. We have to avoid the white haired kid, and get Konoka as fast as we can. Since aniki will be alone he can fly with his staff. Ane-san and Setsuna-nee-san will stay here and hold off the demons; hopefully Mistress Rin will be here soon. Aniki will break out and grab Konoka. After that we fight our way back to headquarters and hold out for reinforcements."

"Is that really going to work?" Asuna asked doubtful of the plan.

"You got anything better?"

"…I understand. Let's do this," Setsuna said.

"Alright, now we just have to get _that_ over and done with."

"That?" Asuna questioned.

"Mistress Rin suggestion, those two make a pactio! This is an emergency and we need more cards…"

"Ok…" the two participants said in unison. "I'm sorry about this Negi-sensei."

"Me too…" the two kissed and a card was formed.

"Negi-sensei leaves Asuna-san to me. I'll take care of her. Sensei, please bring back ojou-sama…"

"Stop staring at each other and get ready!"

* * *

><p>"The wind is dying down. They are finally coming out," the head demon said. As the wind died down they saw Negi with an open palm facing them.<p>

**"_Vois Tempestus Fulgriens!_"** the lightning bolt blasted out of the tornado destroying some demons with it. When the smoke cleared Negi flew out of the place with his staff.

"Damn he got away. He was a western mage huh. I guess they were nothing to laugh about after all," the demon told the others. "Huh?"

"We'll be okay as long as we fight calmly with my sword and your fan, we've got more combat power in on our side than they do," Setsuna told Asuna. "Just pretend they are just street punks from around school.

"Was that meant to be comforting in any sort of way?" Asuna asked jokingly.

"My, my, what brave girls you are," the demon spoke.

"I guess we have no choice. LET'S EXTERMINATE THEM!"

* * *

><p>"See that big rock over there? Rumor has it that there was a dangerous demon sealed in there, and that no one has been able to summon it before. They said that 18 years ago the chief and the Thousand Master put him in there to stop his rampaging." Chigusa recounted the story. "But with ojou-sama's power we can undo that. If the summoning is successful then there will be no amount of reinforcements that can help them." She walked up to Konoka who was on an altar. "Please forgive me for being so rough ojou-sama. But don't worries this won't hurt a bit, in fact you might actually find it enjoyable." Konoka's power was being forced out of her body into a white light. "God that dwells in the heavenly plains! God who is the source of everything! God who gave life! Gather 80,000,000 gods of the heavenly city! Congregate unto me!"<p>

* * *

><p>Asuna dodged an attack from a big monster by diving to the left. She smacked it across the chest with her fan. "That was the 10th one. I must be stronger than I thought…" she ran to another one and hit it across the head. She flipped over it then swung at three more. She did an upward slash at a fourth one and they all vanished.<p>

"That little girl!" a demon shouted. "Get her!" as the two charged forward Setsuna appeared poised to attack.

**"_Shinmei-Ryuu secret technique: Hyakuretsu Okazan!_"** she spun in a circle destroying most of the demons around them. The two stood back to back breathing deeply.

"You know Setsuna-san we make a pretty good team," Asuna smirked. "Teach me some kendo when we get back to school."

"Um…alright but I'm still in training myself," she said shyly. "How about asking Shirou-sensei?" She put her finger on her chin, "He's also using swords to fight."

"Impossible they took out half of a 150 strong arm within 3 minutes!" a bird demon shouted.

"The Shinmei-Ryuu are our natural enemies, but that damned fan is just plain unfair!" an armored demon shouted.

"Hah! I like energetic girls!" the head demon spoke. "However, is it really fashionable to be wearing no underwear?" This caused Asuna to blush and try to cover up her bottom using her skirt. Asuna began to run around in a circle shouting things about perverted comments only being attributed to her.

* * *

><p>"Aniki! Over there!" Chamo shouted. He then felt a chill go down his spine. "M-magic this strong…aniki they are doing a summoning spell! They are going to summon something huge! Hurry before it's too late!"<p>

"I see Konoka-san" Negi said. _'I can do this there is still more time_' Negi then felt a magical presence behind him. He turned his head around and saw dogs made of darkness appear. "Inugami!" he didn't have time to think about it as he was struck down by the dogs. He barely righted himself as he landed on the floor using wind magic.

"Yo Negi! This is great. I never would have thought a rematch between us could occur so soon. You aren't getting through here Negi!" Kotarou proclaimed.

"Kotarou-kun!"

* * *

><p>Back at headquarters Shirou was looking out in the distance over a railing with his Reinforce eyes, looking at the pillar of light. "Eva! It's already beginning!" Shirou said over his shoulder.<p>

"That was the last of them Shirou," Eva said in bored tone. "I'll watch over those statues, just go," She told him.

Shirou turned around and saw Chachamaru gently put one of the statues of the people into a room and onto one of the many futons in it. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"All the statues have been secured," Eva informed him, "And now I need Chachamaru get her some heavy weaponry for later."

"Good, I'll use the summoning spell when you're done" Shirou then took off.

"Chachamaru," Eva called her maid, "We need a bigger weapon."

"Yes master," the gynoid begin to use her comn. "Hakase-san, is it ready yet?"

[Yes, I'm at the inn.]

"Very well, go on ahead without me, I still have to guard these statues," Eva ordered. "Oh and pick up the backup Yue called. We must speed things up."

"Yes, Master," the gynoid nodded then used her jet thruster and flew off to the inn.

* * *

><p>"There are less than half of them left!" Asuna shouted. "Once Negi brings back Konoka we can…" she was interrupted when a crow demon attacked her. He had a sword and swung it forcing Asuna to block. He went for a slash on the right but once again she blocked.<p>

"Asuna!" Setsuna shouted. She too was forced to block as a female kitsune demon attacked with a pair of tonfas.

"You're not bad little girl," the crow demon said to Asuna. "But I'm different from the ones you've face before!" he used his handle to force Asuna's fan upward. He then did a combo slashing at Asuna all over her body. She fell into the water cuts covering her body.

"Tch… that hurt," Asuna said.

"Asuna!"

"I'm alright… Negi's magic protected me," Asuna told Setsuna. Setsuna was about to help her when a giant club came down on her.

"Girl from Shinmei-Ryuu you are to fight us!" the kitsune demon said atop the head demon.

* * *

><p>"Thousand wavering sprits! Guardian of ten thousand worlds! Without delay unto the heart of the deepest lands forge a path unto the surface!" Chigusa still chanted. "By the power of the emperor himself! Fujiwarono Asmoi Konoe Konoka, burn and boil over! Live o spirit! Dance o spirit! Become as the spirit of the gods!" a giant pillar of light slammed into the boulder in front of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Setsuna watched in horror as the light appeared. "Looks like our client Chigusa's plans are going well," Tsukuyomi said from behind her. "Did that little cute Mages fail to make it on time? Well that has nothing to do with me, right Setsuna-senpai?"<p>

"Tsukuyomi!" at that moment Asuna was caught by the crow demon and was being held up by her arm.

"Damn it let me go!" Asuna kicked the demon in the chest.

"Without your fan you are nothing but a normal girl. You did well though," the demon complimented her. "Now then warrior of Shinmei-Ryuu, it seems like we are at a stalemate." _'This is bad. Rin-sensei, Shirou-sensei where are you!'_

* * *

><p>Negi managed to block claw attack from Kotarou, by using his own hand. They both jumped back away from each other after the move. "It looks like you're finally serious about fighting me Negi!" Kotarou shouted his face full of excitement.<p>

"Please let me through Kotarou-kun!" Negi begged. "I don't have the time to be fighting you right now!"

"Aw come one don't be such a spoilsport!"

"Aniki you can't keep using the contract on yourself for much longer," Chamo whispered. "You're giving all your magic to ane-san too. Sooner or later you are going to run out. Plus look at the pillar in a matter of seconds the spell will be complete."

"I know," Negi whispered back. "Kotarou-kun, why are you helping out the monkey lady! She took my friend and now she's about to do something horrible!"

"I don't even know what she is doing. I just signed up so I can fight you damned European mages!" Kotarou pointed at him. "And it looks like I hit the jackpot because I got to meet you Negi! You are the first person my age that can actually put up a decent fight against me! So now let's keep on fighting!"

"Fight…? Fighting is meaningless. I will fight you as many times you like later!"

"Bull! After this you won't fight seriously anymore. That is why I am fighting you now, when you are serious. You won't get to that spot without defeating me, I won't let you!" Kotarou said confidently.

"Aniki don't be sucked in by his challenge. There is a way of this we just got to think of it," Chamo tried to advise his friend.

"If you use your full power, you might be able to beat me and make it in time Negi. You are a man aren't you?" Kotarou taunted him.

"Alright," Negi took Chamo off his shoulder and put him on the floor.

"That's more like it!" Kotarou got prepared to attack. _'This is bad! Aniki is being led by his stubbornness and childishness. At this rate Konoka-nee-san will be… Did my plan just fail!'_ Chamo shouted mentally. Kotarou and Negi charged each other with a war cry. A giant fuuma got in between them at the last moment stopping them from fighting. A shadowy figure appeared before them and attack Kotarou by put their palm onto his chest and pushing him with a lot of force into a tree. "What was that? A body split attack? An after image? Who are you!" Kotarou shouted. Negi watched as the figure disappear and reappear in the trees holding something.

In the trees was Kaede and in her arms was Yue. "Nagase-san! Yue-san!"

Kaede said as she put down Yue. "I'm disappointed. You are getting hotheaded in an important moment like this. You still need to improve on your concentration-de gozaru, Negi-bouzu."

"How did you find me?"

"Chachamaru-dono told me you'd be around here. He went off to help out Asuna and Setsuna," Kaede responded.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was panting as she was surrounded by the last of the demons and Tsukuyomi. Asuna was still being held captive. <em>'Damn. It looks like I do have to use <em>that _power after all._' Before any of her thought could continue a blast of energy went past through them and caught everyone's attention.

A tick mark grew on her head. "Where were you have been Rin-sensei!"

Rin walk out from the forest in her Magical Girl costume, "I was killing the demons on my way here from the mansion."

"You mean they are?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes they are already reaching the mansion," Chachamaru quipped behind Rin. "Don't worry, Master already guarded it and I have to pick up a few friends along the way…"

"Friends?" Asuna raised an eyebrow. Just then a bullet shot out and broke the head demon's club and another got him in the head.

"These are spell breaker bullets! Who the hell has these!' he shouted.

"It looks like you were having trouble after all…" a feminine voice rang out throughout the area. Asuna and Setsuna saw atop a rock was Mana and Ku Fei. Mana had a rifle in her hand with a smoking barrel. "Since it is your first time asking for helps Rin-sensei, it is free," Mana told her teacher.

"Ara? Are those monsters real-aru? They look really strong!" Ku Fei wondered with excitement. Mana just shook her head and shot some of the other remaining demons. "Ara is that real?" she inquired about the rifle in Mana's hands.

"No it's just an air soft gun." Four crow demons dropped from the sky and surrounded the two.

"Don't get cocky you weaklings! You won't be able to use that in close range," one taunted them. Mana smirked and kicked the guitar case which was on the floor. Two handguns popped up from it and she caught them. Mana shot all the demons surrounding her at a surprisingly fast pace, making it look like she had more than two hands. She then brought her left hand around her, aiming behind her and shot the demon to her right. After that she went into a crouch shooting the demon far behind with her left gun and the demon to her left with her right. She did a 180 turn on her heels and shot to more bullets, which lodged into the other two crow demons. When she stood up they began to disappear. "S-strong…" one barely managed to speak before it disappeared completely.

Asuna had her mouth agape and her eyes were wide. "W-w-what was that! Why is Tatsumiya-san here! Was she that strong before!"

"Actually I used to exterminate demons with her before all of this…" Setsuna said scratching the back of her head.

"That's Mana for you. This is the first time I saw monsters though-aru," Ku Fei told them surveying the area.

"You can fight the weak ones Ku," Mana said nonchalantly.

"Are you making fun of me aru? Don't underestimate the powers of 4000 years of Chinese martial arts!" when she finished her sentence she turned around and parried a club from some of the monster trying to sneak up on her. Ku placed her left foot forward doing a slight skip then punched. The punch was strong enough to banish the four demons.

"I can't let all you girls have all the fun," Rin laughed and bring out her swords and cutting the air, it caused a hole on it and then her sword start glowing.

"Rin-sensei what is that sword?" Setsuna asked.

"You mean this?" Rin motioning the sword Setsuna nodded. "Shirou made it for me," Rin smirked and sword now glowing brightly. "Eat This!" She shouted and swings The Jewel Sword vertically. And of course there's a crater and empty ground that was full of demons seconds ago.

"What kind of sword is that Rin sensei!" Asuna exclaimed.

"The sword is capable of the **Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon**, allowing it to draw in potentially infinite Prana." She used her Tohsaka Lecture Pose number 3. "The blade creates a small opening to the same area in another parallel world, though any further interference is impossible, and it draws in all of the Prana from that space."

"Prana channeled into the blade can be fired off in a blinding stream of light. The capacity of the blade is limited, so the attack power will always be the same no matter how much Prana is drawn," she paused.

"Also, as a jewel, the sword can also be detonated as a one-shot explosive," She rolled her eyes.

'_An powerful weapon that also fragile like glass at the same time!'_ Asuna thought as she was interrupted when dozen of blades is falling from the sky and impaled some of the unfortunate demons.

"Seems like you need some helps Rin," That statement made Setsuna and Asuna turns around gape at the newcomer. Shirou was walking slowly between all of the demons. He then spotted Tsukuyomi, and smiled, "How about a spar Tsukuyomi-san?" Shirou Trace Kanshou and Byakuya on his hands.

"It would be my pleasure Archer-san!" Tsukuyomi giggled, brandishing her weapons. The two went to attack each other.

* * *

><p>"Negi-bouzu you should get going. I will handle things here," Kaede said as she released Yue onto the floor.<p>

"Eh but um…" Negi tried to speak.

"This isn't a time to be confused-de gozaru. We'll talk details later…" she went up to him and spoke kindly. "You don't need to worry about me. This is the time to act, not think. Now go!" she shoved him away. Negi hesitated for a moment then ran. Kotarou's eyes widened as he tried to run after Negi, but he was stopped as he knives implanted themselves into the floor in front of him.

"Hey the big nee-Chan over there, don't get in my way!" Kotarou shouted at Kaede. "I have no intentions of fighting women.

"So your name is Kotarou huh? Boy you have good taste as to choose Negi-bouzu as your rival-de gozaru. But you can throw away your inhibitions because I'm still stronger then Negi-bouzu." Kaede made sixteen copies of herself. "Kouga Chuunin Kaede Nagase has arrived!"

Kotarou was frowning, but it slowly turned into a smirk. "Alright bring it on!"

* * *

><p>"I see them!" Negi shouted as he neared the giant lake.<p>

"But what are we going to do aniki! They will just counter attack if we rush in blindly!" Chamo told Negi.

"Don't worry about it, Chamo-kun. I have a plan! I won't know if this will work, but I'm going to use a delayed spell I've been practicing." Negi jumped onto his staff and flew across the lake.

* * *

><p>A clang of metal resounded around the area. Shirou's twin blades had met against Tsukuyomi's own sword. Shirou pushed forward as he shoved the blades in front of him. Tsukuyomi was being pushed back ever not so weakly, "Ara? Did you get stronger Archer-san?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Because you manage to break Fate-sama multi-layered barriers last time we've met."<p>

"Maybe I do, maybe I do not," Shirou told cryptically to her. He gave one more forceful push sending her into the air and went in for a diagonally slashes, which was parried by her as she recovered. When she landed, Tsukuyomi ran to him and used her knife for a stab to his face. Shirou crossed his blades in front of him to block, but was surprised to see her pull back on the move, and attack with her katana. Shirou saw this coming and block the attack. "You're good, you know?" Shirou praised her.

"Thank you for your compliments Archer-san," Tsukuyomi giggled. "Would you like gave up and let me kill you," she ask in very cute voices.

"I think I'll pass." Shirou looked around and saw that the girls were fairing soundly against the other demons. Asuna was banishing demons left and right with her fan. Mana shot every demon that came in site, Ku proceeded to pummel demons into the ground, and Rin was helping Setsuna who was winded from her fight before. He was snapped out of his reverie when he ducked a sword slash to his head.

"You shouldn't be taking your eyes off of me!"

"I can see you just fine." Shirou pumped Prana into his hands then threw Kansho and Byakuya to Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi sidestepped the flying blades, but the blades kept going forward into a couple of trees. The blades cut several trees down on its way and the cut was clean, very clean.

The demons stared in shock, as well as Asuna and the girls at the blades sharpness. "Um Setsuna how is those trees was cut very cleanly and the blades didn't stuck on it?" Setsuna shook her head.

"That was too sharp to be honest," Setsuna replied. "Those blades was very good quality indeed. I don't know how Shirou-sensei made those blades."

Tsukuyomi got up and looked at the move destruction behind her, tilting her head. "Why don't you pick your swords Archer-san?" She asked, "Isn't that dangerous fighting me without any weapons?"

"Why should I?" Shirou answered and then Trace another Kanshou and Byakuya as he ran towards Tsukuyomi. "They're always right here." Tsukuyomi shocked that the blades that were flew away has already on Shirou hands, she brought her blades up to block Shirou's neck move, but Shirou surprised her with what he did next. He threw his blades again towards her as he approached her with another pair.

Tsukuyomi was able to parry him and she was pushed away by the force of Shirou Reinforced arms. As she staggered back to her feet, there was a loud swirling sound of blades meeting flesh to her left, when the spectators turned they saw some of the demons has already beheaded by the twin blades.

Shirou's now Trace a long Katana from Servant Assassin of The 5th Holy Grail War and block the oncoming attack of Tsukuyomi. "I told you I can see you just fine." The girl giggled and attacked once again. "And my swords are always here."

"Asuna-san just who is our teacher?" Setsuna asked.

"I remember there's a prophecy about the next Counter Guardian. The Beast of Alaya, protector of humanity," the head demon said as there was a small cease fire while they watched what Shirou did. "And I think he's the candidate," he said under his breath.

* * *

><p>"He's coming," the white haired boy said to Chigusa.<p>

"What?" she looked to the side and saw a wave of water, with Negi in front of its being. "That brat again!"

"Accelerate!" Negi shouted speeding up on his staff.

"Finish the ritual. I will handle the boy." The white haired boy threw a charm and the demon that kidnapped Konoka appeared. "Handle the boy for me." The demon nodded and flew towards Negi.

"Activate the contract for Negi Springfield for one second! Accelerate Maximum power!" Negi shot off with his right fist forward. They had a head on collision with Negi being the winner since he pierced right through it. **"_Ras tel ma scir magister fret venus vente flans saltatio bluerea!_"** Negi shot a magical gust of wind into the water creating a dense mist.

"The wind turned water into mist. Does he intend to get us under the cover of mist? How futile…"

"Activate the contract for another three seconds for Negi Springfield!" Negi's voice rang out in the mist.

The white haired boy looked around the mist, then felt a spike in magical energy. "Ah there you are." He put his hand up to attack, but was surprised to see only the staff fly right past him. "The staff?" His eyes widened as he saw Negi on a giant lamp post. Negi jumped off of it and headed forward with a magically supped up punch. His fist was about to connect, but was stopped by a strong magical barrier. "I told you, you were better of not trying. Your "brother" managed to get passed this with some of his skills, and yet you can't." The boy grabbed Negi's wrist and held him in place. "You bore me. You're not used to fighting close range, yet you go up against a person much stronger than you. The son of the Thousand Master huh? You are nothing but a child after all…" the boy sighed. "I shouldn't have expected much from you after all." The boy raised an eyebrow when he heard Negi chuckle.

"Fooled ya didn't we?" Chamo smirked. Negi placed his free hand on the boys chest.

**"_Sagita magica! Binding arrows of air!_"** Negi said his attack. Bindings of light surrounded the boy while mini tornados helped it contain him.

"I see a delayed spell."

"Damn straight! Aniki chanted while we were in the mist. At point blank your anti-magic barrier can barely do anything!" Chamo shouted.

"I see… you made a surprising amount of progress, for someone with little to no combat experience. I have changed my opinion about you."

"Why are you so calm! You are the one who got trapped in a spell punk!"

"That's right. Even though binding magic is simple, it will take a couple of seconds to get out of it," Negi told him. "But that is all the time I need to get Konoka-san." Negi went to the altar and was surprised she was gone. "Where is she! She was here just a moment ago!"

"Aniki look up there!"

* * *

><p>Kaede sat atop Kotarou and was holding his arm effectively pinning. "I guess you couldn't get serious after all Kotarou. Were you really serious about winning-de gozaru?"<p>

"No, I won't make any excuses. A lose is a lose ninja-onee-san," Kotarou said.

"D-did you win?" Yue asked from her hiding spot. Her eyes widened when she stepped out from behind the tree. "Kaede-san look!" She turned around and saw a giant figure in the pillar of light.

* * *

><p>"S-Setsuna-san what's that?" Asuna asked as the fighting stopped once more.<p>

"Negi didn't make it…" Shirou growled. Shirou kicked Tsukuyomi in the gut to get her away from him. _'Eva, you're up now' _Shirou used the tattoo on his hand to summoned Eva to end this battle.

* * *

><p>"At last, it's my turned now," Eva sneered and stand up.<p>

"It's time the world knows that_The Dark Evangel, Maga Nosferatu, the Queen of the Night, the Doll Master, the Lord of Darkness; the Apostle of Destruction _is back!" She spread her arms and laughs at the scene before her and flew towards the pillar of light.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! You were too late boy! The ritual has been completed!" Chigusa laughed. She stood atop a humanoid demon that was as tall as the trees. It had two faces one on the front of the head, another on the back. It had a ridiculously long chin and had three horns. Its huge arms were covered in spikes. "Prepare to face the two faced four armed demon Ryoumen Sukunanokami! A giant demon god that was defeated over 1600 years ago! The summoning was a success. Legend said that it stood at 180 feet, but it seems like he is bigger."<p>

"Aniki! What are we going to do! It's so big!" Chamo shouted.

"We've got no choice but to go all out!" Negi replied. **"_Ras tel ma scir magister, come onto me spirits of wind!_"**

"H-hold on aniki! That spell is really effective but your magic power should be at its limit right now! If you pull of that spell you will collapse!"

**"_Fum fulgustio efulet tempestus austorina vois tempestus fulgrien!_"** A large beam of lightning and wind shot out of Negi's hand and hit dead on with the demon's body. Sadly it had no effect on him, not even a scratch.

Chigusa began to cackle. "Is that all you have son of the Thousand Master? It didn't even have an effect! With Konoka-ojou-sama's power, he is under my complete control, nothing can stop me now! I'll even crush the reinforcements that arrive tomorrow! And with this all the European mages that have been corrupting the east will be wiped out in one go! Bwhahahaha!"

"D-damn it," Negi stuttered out at he fell to the floor.

The white haired boy finally broke the spell holding him. "You fought well; too bad you were too late Negi-kun."

* * *

><p>"Negi really didn't make it!" Asuna shouted.<p>

"I think so, but we have to go there and help him!" Setsuna suggested, holding back off another demon.

"That's easier said than done! These guys are relentless." The demon Asuna was fighting suddenly fell down, with a sword in its head. "Huh?"

"Get out of here and help Negi!" Shirou shouted as he was holding off Tsukuyomi using his katana. "I, Mana and Ku Fei here will handle them!"

"But Shirou…" Rin trailed.

"Just go! I will return your husband safely Rin-sensei and I'm charging you for this Setsuna!" Mana said as she shot more demons.

"Sorry about this! Let's go Asuna-san!" Then they disappeared. Shirou jumped back and landed next to Mana and Ku Fei.

"I want you two to stand back for second,"

"Why-aru?" Ku asked.

"I'm going some space for this moves," Shirou whispered. The two tanned girls nodded. "Tsukuyomi-Chan, do you want to see a technique that was a pure Godlike skill? It is a technique that _'challenges god'_ with mere human skill, making it impossible to block," Shirou told her. "Do you think you can block this?"

"Ara?" the girl tilted her head to the side. Shirou took a stance with his katana leveled on his head and bend his legs a little low.

"This moves is comes from the weakest Servant in The 5th Holy Grail War," Shirou told her.

"You're a Master in the last Holy Grail War?"

** "_Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!_"** The two girl's watches as Shirou take a blinding step towards Tsukuyomi. The first strike comes at her with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround her. This isn't much trouble for her to block it, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike makes him to block off an escape from above for Tsukuyomi, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm her.

When the attacked stopped everyone looked around and saw that it was only an ordinary slashing blade technique.

"Only that aru? Not very impressive," Ku told his teacher.

"Watch closely Ku Fei," Mana said.

Tsukuyomi is now falling on the ground unconscious with some visible bruised on her body.

"How did one slash could make her unconscious aru?"

"No, it was three." Mana told the Baka Yellow.

"Three?" Ku Fei still confused.

"Just What is your real name Archer?" the head demon asked.

"My name is Shirou Emiya," Shirou said with proud. "Son of Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer."

"Emiya?" The head demon said, "I see…"

"I need to regroup with Negi, could you two hold the line here?" Shirou asked.

"Of course, you'll to pay though," Mana said with business smile. "Ku Fei, let's kill those demon," hearing that Shirou run toward the pillar of light while Ku Fei is giggling and smirking Mana.

* * *

><p>Rin, Setsuna and Asuna were running through the forest towards Negi's direction when they stopped and felt a strong Magic presence from where they came from. "It's Shirou…" Rin smiled at this.<p>

'_Ane-san Setsuna-nee-san! Are you alright?'_ Chamo asked them telepathically.

"Chamo! We're heading your way. Shirou-sensei had just decided to speed it up back there so we can go here."

'_That's good we need all the help we can get. But you won't make it here on time if you keep running. We'll use the cards to summon you.'_

* * *

><p>Back at the alter Negi was still on the floor as the white haired boy approached him. "I won't kill you, Negi-kun. But whoever stands in my way will end up hurt." Negi glared at him. "You were pushed to your physical and magical limits. I applaud you Negi-kun."<p>

"Aniki now!" Chamo shouted.

"Summon: Ministra Negi Asuna Kagurazaka Setsuna Sakurazaki!" Negi chanted. Two magic circles appeared on the floor. From the circles appeared Asuna and Setsuna. "Asuna-san Setsuna-san I'm sorry. I couldn't get to Konoka-san in time."

"We know!

"Geez, you should have told me when you summon those two Negi-kun," Rin grumbled when she stepped out from dimensional hole.

"Kaleidoscope? Very interesting…" the white haired boy spoke when he saw Rin. He began to chant in some old language they couldn't understand.

"What the hell! That was his spell key! He's a western mage! Ane-san stops him!" Chamo ordered.

"We won't make in time!"

When the boy finished he pointed with his right index and middle finger. "Petrification Breath!" A large cloud of white smoke engulfed the area. "I think I overdid it," the boy said to himself.

A ways away, Negi, Rin, Asuna and Setsuna looked into the cloud. "We somehow got away…it looks like he doesn't even realize it yet," Setsuna told the three. She turned around and saw that Negi's hand and Rin's left leg was petrified. "Negi-sensei! Rin-sensei!"

"Don't worry we'll be fine. It barely touched me," Rin assured her. "Asuna-Chan you should help Negi-kun get away from here."

"No, you three should get away from here. I'm going to save ojou-sama," Setsuna said. "ojou-sama is on top of the demon's shoulder with Chigusa and I'm going to save her if I do it by myself."

"How are you going to get there if it so high up!" Asuna asked.

"Rin-sensei, Negi-sensei, Asuna-san. There has been a secret I've been keeping from both you and ojou-sama. Once you've seen me in my true from…I'm going to have to say goodbye." Setsuna hunched over and from her back two white bird wings appeared. "This is my true from…I'm a monster just like them. Please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect ojou-sama is real! But I've kept this a secret all this time. I was afraid that ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this form…" Setsuna began to cry. She stopped when she saw Asuna and Rin touching her wings. "Um?" After inspecting her wings Asuna slapped her on the back.

"What are you talking about? I think these are pretty cool. Besides Konoka is your childhood friend, and you've been shadowing her for the past two years? What have you learned? Do you think she is someone who would hate you for something like this? You're an idiot if you think so! So go on we'll support you Setsuna-san! Right!"

"I think I can add this too for you Mistress," Ruby suggested.

"Don't even think about it," Rin growled.

"Y-yes! It's beautiful Setsuna-san" Negi agreed.

"So what are you waiting for? Get going!" Asuna encouraged Setsuna and cried tears of joy.

"O-okay!" She bent down and was about to fly, but the boy with white hair appeared out of the smoke.

"That was where you were…" he said as he stalked towards them.

"Thanks for trying so hard for Kono-chan, Negi-sensei!" Setsuna then flew off. The white haired boy was about to stop her when an arrow of light hit his hand.

"So what are we going to do now Chamo-kun?" Negi asked.

"I don't know aniki, I'm out of ideas too…"

'_Rin! Can you hear me?' _Shirou's voice rang out in her mind.

"Shirou? Aren't you still fighting the demons?" Rin asked.

'_I left it for Mana and Ku Fei to handle it. I'm going there with Eva right now.'_

'_Boya, if you can hold out for a minute and a half, Shirou and I will be there to help out!' _Eva barked at Negi.

"Eh…"

'_That was a great plan you got, but you're too smart for your own good. Sometimes you have to rush in blindly, consequences be damned! Your father was like that.'_

'_Remember a minute and a half!'_

"Negi-kun, Asuna-Chan," Rin stood up on one leg. "Let's do this!"

"OKAY!"

"If you are coming I shall be your opponent," the boy said. Asuna ran towards him with her fan at the ready. The boy disappeared using his speed, only to reappear behind Asuna delivering a heel kick to her torso. She crashed into the boardwalk of the lake and broke it. Using his speed again, the boy slammed Negi with a straight to his gut, sending him into Asuna. They skidded backwards to a stop.

"Take this!" Rin shouted as she fires the Jewel Sword Prana onto him. Fate who didn't see this coming jumped back to evade the incoming attack. "Negi-kun, Asuna-Chan, are you okay?"

"This boy is hella strong," Asuna groaned. They didn't have much time to recover as the boy was once again upon them sending a barrage of punches their way. The three could do nothing but block the attack. To finish his combo he hit them with his elbow and fist on Rin's gut, thus sending them on the floor.

The white haired boy jumped into the sky and gather magical energy into his hand. **"_Vishu talri shutal vangait. King of the eight legged lizards who bear the cursed eyes, extend thy light from my hand and project thy gaze of disaster…_"** Asuna used her body to protect Negi. **"_Gaze of Petrification!_"** the beam destroyed a large section of the boardwalk. Asuna's shirt began to turn into stone. "I knew it the ability to completely nullify magic huh? I guess I'll take care of you first Asuna Kagurazaka!" the boy flew forward with a magically enhanced punch.

The boy's attack was stopped when Negi grabbed him with his good hand. "Asuna-san are you okay?" he asked while he glared at the boy.

"I'm fine," she breathed out. "But naughty kids need to be punished!" she "sliced" the boy across with her fan dispelling the barrier around him. Negi began to power his petrified fist with magic as he glared at the boy.

* * *

><p>Setsuna appeared before Chigusa. "YOU!" Chigusa spat.<p>

"Chigusa Amagasaki! I'm taking back ojou-sama!" Setsuna flew forward.

"Damn she's too close; I can't use Sukuna's power. Monkey demon bear demon!" she summoned her faithful animals to protect her. They failed however as Setsuna slashed them in half. Meanwhile Negi punched the white haired boy with all his might. Setsuna took the charm of Konoka.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you alright?"

"Ah Set-Chan, I knew you'd come to rescue me…" Konoka said dazed.

"Are you okay ojou-sama?" Konoka blushed.

"It actually felt really good like that lady said. I'm rather embarrassed." Konoka then took notice of Setsuna's wings. "Setsuna your back…" Setsuna was about to defend herself when Konoka smiled. "You have beautiful wings. Just like an angel…"

"Ojou-sama."

* * *

><p>"Did we get him?" Asuna asked.<p>

"You know, you're the first person to hit me. While the other managed to draw blood from me…" the boy said as he got up. He went to punch Negi, but his fist was caught but a clawed hand. He looked behind him and saw a female coming from out of the shadows.

"It looks like you've been taking care of my boy huh, amateur," Evangeline came out fully from the shadow and punched him. The force of the move caused the boy to fly back extremely far taking the boardwalk with him.

"A bit too much don't you think Eva?" Shirou asked as he appeared from the sky.

* * *

><p>"Rin, are you okay?" Shirou asked his wife condition as shocked when he saw that her leg was turned into stone.<p>

"I can't feel my leg Shirou," she whimpered.

"Trace On," Shirou looks into his soul to find the artifact that was so familiar to him, and it's already part of him. "Avalon…" instantly there's a sword scabbard with gold and blue colored on his hand. "Hold on to this and I'll be back," he gave it to her.

"Eva please holds out the white boy and protects them, while I try to take this thing down." Shirou then walked off to one end of the boardwalk that wasn't destroyed.

"I'd rather see how strong you really are," Eva said sitting down. Shirou just ignored her.

"You know, you're pretty big compared to most of the opponent that I've faced," Shirou stated.

"What have you faced then Shirou?" Eva asked from her position. Everyone on this place was curious while Rin is not.

"It was Servant Berserker of the 5th Holy Grail War," he smiled. "The demigod from Greek mythology also known as Hercules…"

"Hercules?" Asuna shocked.

"Are you calling my demon weak!" Chigusa fumed. She used her magic to control the demon. It lifted up its right arm and began to bring it down on Shirou. He closed his eyes and hold out his left hand and the attack came crashing down on him.

"Shirou-sensei/oji-san!" Asuna and Negi shouted.

"Tch, I expected more from you," Eva said as she looked at the fist. "But you seems have so many trick behind your sleeves," she laughed.

"Hahahaha! You shouldn't close your eyes in the middle of ba-" Chigusa was cut off when she heard a reply.

**"_Rho Aias!_"** suddenly there's a shield with the shape of an iridescent flower with seven petals clashing with demon's arm and then the shield exploded, pushing off the demon with great force making it stumble backwards. As the smoke cleared they saw Shirou still extending his left hand, unscratched and unharmed from the attack.

Shirou's lowering his left hand, "It seems the god you're so proud off is quite tenacious," Shirou said as he looked at the demon. He Trace a bow on his left hand and said, **"_Go into the red plains…_"** On his right hand there a pitch black sword and he notched it on the bow.

Eva noticed the sword that Shirou Trace, _'Go into the red plains?'_ she thought, _'don't tell me…'_ she know what that sword is. "Everyone! Get down!" She barked to the rest of them.

**"_Scarlet Hound…_"** When Shirou released the sword there was trail of light that scarlet-colored heading towards the demon. The next thing is… explosive that so great that pushed everyone back. Asuna is covering Negi from the blast; Rin is protected because of Avalon, and Eva holding on the floor with her nails with Chachamaru securing her master from it.

"What the heck is that!" Asuna shouted as she recovered.

"Interesting, very interesting…" Eva said still sitting on the bridge and Chachamaru stood by her side. "But," she paused, "TELL US WHEN YOU'RE USING THAT KIND OF ATTACK!" Eva shouted so hard that Rin, Negi and Asuna have to cover their ears while Chachamaru muted her hearings.

"Well, it's quite tenacious indeed," Shirou said nonchalantly. "But it'll end here…**_Begin Projection!_**" He closed his eyes to open his circuits again. "**_Loading Projections!_**" On Shirou's left hand appears an Axe-Sword that was made from a stones… And it's size almost twice of Shirou's.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! AND HOW DID HE LIFT IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Asuna roared in shocks.

"**_All Projecting Processes Completed: The Shooting Hundred Heads_**" He ran toward the demon god and starts pummeling at high speed strikes. First diagonal slashes hit the upper arm, then seconds hit collarbone. Thirds is horizontal slashes hit windpipe. Fourths is vertical slashes hit temple. Fifths and sixths is another diagonal slashes that aim the diaphragm and rib. Sevenths and eights are upwards vertical slashes that aim testicles and thighs.

Though it still wasn't enough and then Shirou performs a final lance-like thrust through the heart to kill it as a total of nine times in an instant.

The demon god is falling down and shocked Chigusa that rode on it. "Wha-what is happening!" Chigusa demanded.

"Hahaha, It's seems like the demon god is nothing more than a punching bags," Eva laughed at the falling god. "But I preferred it flashier with my ice." Evangeline turned around and shot an ice lance at the approaching white haired boy. "Like that!" Eva began summoning more ice as the boy jumped and dodged all the attacks. "And also this!" A giant glacier appeared above him and fell on the white haired boy sending him into the water. "Ah it feels good to be at full power again!" she laughed. "I wished you would have let had that giant demon though. That little boy was nothing."

"Whatever…" Shirou shrugged. "Good work, Negi you did a good for a first timer," He said patting the kid. "I have to go and check Rin first," he left the group for his wife.

"Hmmph, go on and get lovey dovey with her," Eva irritated. She turned to Negi, "Listen up boy! This if this was one of the many video games I play, this would be the part where you ask the final boss why they are helping when you are going to die in the very first dungeon. When something like this occurs again, don't expect to have me for helping you! You have to be able to stand on your own!"

"Y-yes!" Negi saw the white haired boy appear from the water behind Evangeline.

"Shirou!" Rin warned him and he lunged at the white haired boy. But it was too late when boy sent a spell at them.

"Barrier-breaking lance of stone!" the boy chanted. The attack impaled Eva and she spat out blood. "Evangeline A.K. McDowell, The Doll Master huh?"

"That's right!" Eva turned into few bats and went behind the white haired boy in second. "The Undying Mages," she attacks the boy but he evades it.

Eva looks toward Shirou and she saw the red spear on Shirou's hand. **"_Gae Bolg!_"** The sound of throwing spear filled the air as Eva smirked and get away as far as possible.

Fate raised his defense barrier but smashed down by the spear and impaled him right on his left shoulder. But the boy's body turns into water then he appeared again with a scowl on his face.

"Seems that you're already at you limit. And the fact that the vampire looks about ready to kill me is a sure sign I won't win. I will retreat for now," the boy disappeared with a splash of water.

"Dammit!" Shirou grunted as he slumped to the floor breathing hard, "He got away."

"Shirou! Are you alright?" Rin that already recovered from her petrification and Eva whose closer to him asked simultaneously. They glaring at each other's with some spark that visible between them.

"Why are you concern about him Evangeline-san?" Rin asked with twitching eyebrow.

"Shirou lift my curse that bound me at Mahora and the side effects of his doing was makes me bound to him instead," Eva replied smugly.

Negi and Asuna were laughing nervously at the bickering between their female's teacher and classmates.

"Please ladies, don't start a catfight here when I'm still in middle of the crossfire," Shirou try to plead but immediately stopped when he got double glaring daggers at him.

The fight stopped when they looked up to see Negi fall down. Eva went next to him and checked him out. "Damn, his entire right side is petrified."

"Can't you do the same thing you did to your wife Shirou-sensei?" Asuna asked worriedly and Shirou just nodded.

"Don't do it Shirou," Rin hold her husband hands. "Anymore Magecraft you used this time will fried you Circuit will burned inside out," she warned him

"Negi-kun!" the group around Negi looked up to see Konoka running their way.

"What's wrong with him de gozaru?" Kaede asked as she was right behind them.

"He is in a very dangerous condition right now…" Evangeline said. "His magic resistance is extremely high. That is why petrification process is extremely slow. But at this rate he will suffocate once the petrification hits his neck."

"Can't you do something Evangeline? And what about you Rin-sensei?" Asuna pleaded.

"No I'm no good with healing magic…"

"Same here," Rin said with sad tone. "Also I didn't bring any jewels right now."

"Make Konoka-Chan kiss Negi," Shirou said calmly. All of them looked at him oddly. "If she kisses him, she'll get a pactio and it will boost her healing powers."

"That's right…" Konoka stated. She stepped up. "Set-Chan told me everything. And I want to thank you all for the hard work you have done. But now I think it is time I return the favor." She bent down and kissed Negi. A bright light filled the area. Negi zoomed in and out of consciousness.

"I'm happy everyone is okay…" Negi said. Everyone cheered for his return to good health. They then went back to headquarters to find everyone was awake… Except Shirou and Evangeline.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Chigusa thought as she ran through the forest. "It doesn't matter. As long as I can escape, I still have a chance to fix everything."<p>

"What makes you really think that you can escape?" A voice spoke as dozens of swords raining down from the sky creating a circle on the grounds around Chigusa.

"She's mine, Shirou." Eva stated as she floating down from the sky.

"Stand down, Eva." Shirou ordered as he stepped out from behind a tree

"What are you going to do with me?" Chigusa asked shakily.

"Papa!" their conversation was stopped when they saw a blonde little girl wearing a purple shirt and white skirt **(A/N: its Ilya's clothing)** with a green haired doll on her head running towards them.

"Venus?" Shirou is surprised to see his recently adopted daughter in front of her, "How did you get here?" As he hug her on his stomach.

"And why are you here Chachazero?" Eva also surprised at this.

"I brought them here," said a voice not far behind Venus. "It's been a while Shirou…" the figured said.

"Lord El-Melloi II" Shirou spoke with smile, "It really has been a while Lord Waver," Shirou laughed when he said the Lord actual name.

"You're from The Clock Tower," Eva muttered. "I thought that you already out from the Clock Tower Shirou?" Eva demanded.

"There are some Shirou's allies on the Clock Tower _Maga Nosferatu,_" Wave Velvet known as Lord El-Melloi II tell her. "And what do we have here?" He looks at Chigusa.

"She wants to attack the West by summoning a demon god using the Kansai Magic association heir as the sacrifice," Shirou spoke.

"Small fries," Waver mocked Chigusa. "Did you really think that using a demon god could destroy the West?" He questioned her. "I bet you didn't even sweat isn't it Shirou?" he looks at Shirou.

"Actually her companions are," Shirou frowned. "The white haired Mages named Fate, he was able turns himself into water also with his Earth affinity attack. His petrification spell is very dangerous."

"I hate dealing with Mages," Waver rubbed his temples and Eva has a tick mark on her head.

"And a girl names Tsukuyomi, a Shinmei-Ryuu swordsman," Shirou continued. "She and this Fate boy swords skill are not to be taken lightly."

"Someone managed on par with you in swords skill?" Waver widened his eyes, "I'll try to contact you after I interrogate her." Some of the Enforcers coming after he clicked his finger, "I want she spills any beans that she has, after that return her to Kansai Magic Association so they're the one who will decides her punisments."

"Yes my Lord," the Enforcers spoke as they makes Chigusa unconscious and taking her away.

"_The Crown_ and _The Woman of The Church_ are already at Mahora," Waver informs Shirou while lighting his cigar. "And there's also someone coming with them, you'll know when you see her," he then walks away with waving his hand to him. "And good luck for explaining to your wife about the child you is adopted without asking her first."

"Oh… Root be damned," Shirou facepalm.

"Hahahaha! It seems you're fucked Reddie," Chachazero snickered with Eva.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Venus who still confused asking her father.

Shirou shook his head and smiled at his daughter, "Let's go meet your mother Venus." Shirou carried Venus over his shoulder leaving fumed and enraged Eva who also wanted to do that with Shirou.

* * *

><p>Negi woke up from a long sleep and looked around worriedly. He saw that he was safe and sighed. Negi then heard some noise coming from the outside. "It seems like Negi-sensei is still fast asleep. Well it was a hard night for him," Setsuna said. She put a bag over her shoulder.<p>

"Are you leaving already?" Evangeline asked her. "You should say goodbye."

"I can't. it will hurt too much to face them again."

"Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted. "Where are you going!"

"It's the law of my people! Once you've seen my true from I have to…" she began to run but stopped when crashing sound could be heard.

"Who is this girl! Why did she called you 'Father'!" several things coming out from the breaking door as someone with giant strength tried to threw it. "Are you cheating on me!" Yep, they know that it was Rin because when Shirou comes back with Eva and a blond haired girl named Venus who's calling Shirou 'father'.

"Shirou-oji-san, why did Rin-oba-san mad?" Negi asked.

"Let's say its adult things Negi-kun," He turned to Negi and evades some of the Gandr curse that shoots to him. "Where are going Setsuna-Chan?" Shirou asked.

"She wanted to leaves because of the stupid law of her peoples," Eva said shrugging. "Didn't she promise to protect Konoka?" She asked to no one.

"Setsuna, didn't you promise to come back to Konoka-Chan?" Shirou reminded her. He tilted his head to evade another Gandr curse. When he did the rest of the girls who came with them to the mansion called them over something about the paper copies were going berserk back at the hotel.

"Papa!" Venus ran to him, "Why is Mama mad?" she asked his father when all the girls said 'Kawaii'.

"Let's say Papa forgot something important for Mama," he chuckled. "I know, why don't you do this to Mama when she showed up," he leans closer to his daughter and start whispering something and she giggled.

"S.H.I.R.O.U." Rin emerged from the door with appearance like a beast that has been interrupted from its slumber.

Unknown to Rin, Venus latched herself onto her and kissed her cheek. "Mama, daisuki!" She smiled brightly to her.

Rin tried herself not to hugged Venus because her cuteness was too irresistible and failed miserably.

Shirou and the other's chuckled at the scene before them, "Shall we go?" he walked off to her.

Rin was stopped from what she's doing and blushed, "F-Fine, I accept her as my daughter. But tell me first when you're doing this kind of things," she took Shirou's hand and place Venus between them.

As Konoka and Asuna dragged Setsuna with her, she smiled and happily went along with them finally finding her place. Shirou and Rin smiled at their cheerfulness, remembering that these were just in fact just kids who they have just faced last night.

* * *

><p>The next day the group 5 along with Kazumi, Evangeline and Chachamaru met up with Eishun. "We are going to the back of these mountains. The building we are looking for is a narrow three story building."<p>

"Where are we going?" Haruna whispered.

"We are going to Negi-sensei's father's house," Yue replied.

"Chief-san, what are they going to do to Kotarou-kun?" Negi asked.

"They will not go too harshly on him. Even if he was working with Chigusa, well we will see later on won't we?" Eishun replied. "And I have some report that Chigusa Amagasaki couldn't be found anywhere," he frowns.

"What about that white haired boy?" Rin asked, "He was a very dangerous."

"We are currently looking into that Rin-san. From what I've heard, he goes by the alias of Fate Averuncus. He came to Japan a month ago with the Istanbul Magic Association for training." They came to a stop when a home hidden behind the trees appeared. "Ah here we are." When they stepped inside it was really clean and tall. The walls were lined with books and various stairs. "I've kept it as clean as it was when he was last here."

"So this is where father once was…" Negi said with a hint of longing. The girls then began to go around the house checking out books and everything.

Shirou, Rin and Venus were walking around the place. While walking Venus came to a stop at one of the bookshelf, her eyes turned blank and spoke in monotone voice, as if something possessed her. "Third level of the second bookshelf inside the book from the left," Rin went for the place that Venus just said to take the book. "Papa, where is Mama going?" Venus already back to her own self.

Shirou looking at her daughter strangely, "Didn't you say about the book just now?" he asked but received a shaking head from his daughter.

"What's wrong Shirou?" Eva walks to him and Venus hides behind her father. "What about the book from here-" she was cut off when Rin comes back with a small book on her hands.

"I found it Shirou," she looks at Eva, "Why are you here? Can't you see our daughter is afraid of you?" Rin is narrowing her eyes now.

"Please don't fight here, and what is in the book Rin?" Shirou tried to cool down the situation.

When Rin opens the book she saw a bullet, she took it from the book and inspect it but couldn't understand what it is so she gave it to Shirou. Eva on the other hand was terrified when she saw the bullet on Shirou's hand and start shaking.

"Wh-why is that bullet here?" Eva shakily pointed her finger to the bullet.

Shirou used his Structural Grasp on the bullet and his eyes wen wide, "This is dad… Eishun-san! Please come here for a second," Shirou called him.

"What is it Shirou-san?" Eishun come to them and Shirou showed him the bullet that was hiding inside the book.

"How did Negi's father have this bullet?" Shirou demanded.

"I don't know, when I asked him he said it was a gift from his fight with one of the Magus a long time ago," Eishun tried to remember it.

"Can I ask you something about my father chief-san?" Negi interfered before Eishun continue.

"I suppose so. Setsuna-kun Asuna-kun, you too Konoka come here please. These are all things you need to hear." All of them went to the main office and where he showed them a picture. It was a group of what looked like a rag tag group of fighters.

"What's this photo?" Asuna asked.

"This is a photo of the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arm."

"Comrades?"

"Yes this was taken 20 years ago. I was still a young man during the war that I fought alongside him with. Then 20 years ago peace came and he had become known as the Thousand Master for all his heroic deeds. Chigusa's parents died during the war. That is why she is holds a grudge against the European mages." Eishun had lowered his head. "I thought we were inseparable friends, but 10 years ago he disappeared. No one knows where is now, or even what he is doing. I'm sorry that I don't know any more than that."

"What is that bullet you're holding Shirou-sensei?" Setsuna asked him.

"This is the **Origin Bullet**," Shirou told them. "**Origin Bullets** containing part of Kiritsugu's soul, to actualize his Origin of _'Severing and Binding'_ upon contact with the target, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon." Yue who happens to hear it tried to listen carefully.

"There are no wounds or bleeding, but the area or body part where the target is hit appears to be suffering from necrosis. While it seems to have healed properly on the surface, the nerves and capillaries will never regenerate properly and the original function will be forever lost." Konoka was terrified hearing what this bullet can do and afraid that she couldn't heal someone when getting shot by it.

"While it would be bad for a living being to be hit by it, as a Conceptual Weapon, this bullet poses an even graver threat to Mages and Magus in particular." Negi gulped at this, "Out of the sixty-six Bullets, thirty-seven bullets have been used, and not a single one was wasted after completely destroying thirty-seven magi."

"During the Grail War, he has access to twelve bullets, and one of the Masters becomes the victim of the thirty-eighth bullet," Rin felt relieved when she knows that her father wasn't shot by it.

"The bullets were made by taking each one from his left and right ribs," Asuna closed her mouth hearing this, "and powdered it inside the bullets."

Rin saw Asuna expression, "That's why I told you Asuna-Chan, Those who walk with Magic also walk alongside with Death."

"While _'Severing and Binding'_ is different from the idea of _'Destruction and Rebirth'_ There is no chance of _'recovery_' in the case of binding, such as a string being cut and connected back together by tying the two pieces. While it is once again whole, there is forever an irreversible _'corruption'_ in the form of a change in thickness where the knot it tied," Shirou finished.

"So, I am the fifty huh?" Eva still shaking from before Shirou explained about The Origin Bullet.

Everyone turns their heads to Eva, "One year after I've been cursed by Nagi, there's someone who went to hunting me at Mahora," she begin. "He manages to render the school barrier to useless and infiltrate Mahora to hunt me."

"You fought dad before?" Shirou asked.

"Yes I did," she replied. "When I realized the barrier is weakening, I'm so happy and try to escape from there, except, I lost…" Eva said the last part with fears.

"You've lost?" Eishun asked and also surprised about this.

"I was underestimated him because he's only used standard firearms to fight me. I used my powerful spell on him without thinking that will be my downfall," her body is shaking. "He didn't flinch with my spell and he's only took out a weapon from his coat and shoot me with the bullet that Shirou just explained."

Rin and Venus who's hearing this unconsciously wrap themselves at Eva.

"I think we can continue this conversation later and it's time we catch the train," Shirou tried to end it because of Eva conditions. "And please keep this to yourself everyone," and getting nods from everyone.

"If all of you are done let's take a picture!" Kazumi shouted as she neared the room. "I've taken one of every other group, but almost forgot yours!" The entire group came together and took a photo, co-memorizing their time at Kyoto.

* * *

><p>On the train ride home everyone from 3-A was asleep even Negi. Niita and Shizuna stood at the front of the aisle. "Well, well, it looks like the noisy class of 3-A is finally becomes quiet," Niita said. Shizuna noticed Konoka sleeping on Setsuna's shoulder before turning to the opposite table.<p>

"They are like a cute pair of lovers" she said seeing Negi lying against Asuna while Chamo was perched on Negi's shoulder. Shirou on the other side of the table having Rin and Eva hugging on his arms while Venus sleeping on Shirou's chest. "They are like a one happy family," Shizuna noted but Nitta disagreed about Negi and Asuna, "I agree about Shirou-san, but not with Negi…"

* * *

><p><strong>And Done!<strong>

**Please read and review.**

**Maybe there's some little OOC, but please I want to refresh this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next is… Wakaranai… ("=_=)7<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: After the end of The 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya with his wife Rin Tohsaka, moved away from Fuyuki city to Mahora City, because his new job as a teacher at Mahora Academy.**

**What could possibly go wrong, beside a 10 year's old boy as teacher and his eccentric homeroom class?**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Training Arc…<strong>

**Anyways, I need your opinions who should Wilhem companion is…**

**I think he alone is too weak for Shirou…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11: From the Scratch<em>**

Status: BETA

* * *

><p>"Look at that sky Asuna," A man with red hair smiling at her, "Isn't daybreak beautiful?"<p>

After those last words, Asuna wakes up, "What a weird dream…" She trailed. She looks around and it's already afternoon. "We came back from the school trip and its Sunday." Then she heard a rustling sound in the room and found Negi in the middle of doing something.

Sighing, "We've only just gotten home, Negi. What are you working on?"

"Ah… Good morning Asuna-san." Negi said without looking at her.

Asuna jumps from her top bunk to Negi's side. "Looks like this loft has become Chamo's home," she looks at the chocolates on the table and eat one of it.

"I'm researching the clue that chief gave me."

Asuna seems interested, "So what was the clue anyways?"

Negi smiled, "Please look and be amazed!" he shows Asuna what on his hand. "It's actually a stack of maps for this academy!" It was a map of Mahora, "It seems this was what father was researching the last time he visited that room."

Asuna shocked, "A map of Mahora Academy!"

"Yes, and it's written in codes," he brought his hand on his chin. "I'll try to decode it though but…"

Asuna look at Negi's expression, "You look unusually cheerful, aren't you?"

"It was really hard contending with all those bad peoples and strong enemies," His face is full of determinations. "But now that I've found father's home and clue," he smiled. "I'm beginning to feel really motivated."

Asuna keep starring at Negi, "Thanks to this, there are all sort of things I'm planning to do and I've got my job as a teacher too…"

Negi look Asuna right on her eyes, "Please watch me Asuna-san… Because I'm going to do my best!" he give her thumb up.

Asuna heart skipped a bit at this and blushed, "What's wrong Asuna-san?" Negi leans closer when he saw Asuna blush.

Her blush gets deeper red color then she slammed Negi's face on the wall, "I-it's n-no-nothing!" she looks away embarrassed.

Suddenly the bell rings and lots of 3-A coming in and swarmed the rooms. Asuna frustrated when the room gets cramped and kicked everyone's out from the room.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived differently for a new family at Mahora…<p>

Shirou always woke up early in the morning, because he loves the fresh morning air and cooking breakfast. But it was different this morning. He looks around him and found what it is.

Besides him there's Venus still sleeping soundly and Rin using her as hugging pillow.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Konoemon sipped his tea when he heard knocks from the door, "Come in." He saw eight peoples coming inside his office. "Shirou-kun what may I do for you?" he asked._

_"Rin and I want to live somewhere else," Shirou replied. "It's beginning to be too cramped on our place after Venus lived with us."_

_"Is Evangeline's cottage would do?"_

_"Don't decide anything on your own!" Eva shouted and crossed her arms. "Why should I let them lived in my cottage!" The headmaster raised an eyebrow when Eva shot glaring dagger at Rin._

_"Do you not want show Shirou some gratitude?" Konoemon asked. "After all, he freed you from your curse," he paused, "Temporarily actually…"_

_"What? NO! How could you let Shirou live with her!" Rin shouted._

_"Ah~ I smell jealousy in the air," Merem smirked._

_ "Definitely possessive." Caren quipped as Bazett looks down at this._

_"Ever since Shirou freed her from that day she's been getting closer and closer to Shirou!" Rin ignored the voices behind her._

_"Maybe there's something Eva would know about Library Island and the World Tree." Merem said out as everyone's looking at him, "What? I'm sure Eva has been studying about her curse from the Library Island."_

_"Actually it's a good idea…" Caren pointed out, "And we've missed Shirou's cooking so much… Isn't it Bazett?" She looks at the one handed woman._

_"Master is being Tsundere," Chachamaru said._

_"What is Tsundere?" Venus asks confusingly._

_"Well then it's settled, because there are no more larger places in the teacher's dorms. Its already night, have a good sleeps everyone." the headmaster said as both Eva and Rin shooting glaring contest at each other._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. After changing into fresh clothes he went to the kitchen and start looking inside the refrigerator. _'It seem I can only makes fried rice _**(A/N: I LOVED this food)**_ for eight peoples with all this ingredients,'_ he took out all he needs and put it in the counter. "I need to makes reminder to buy some groceries later."

As Shirou busy preparing breakfast. Chachamaru, who just finished recharging coming inside the kitchen with her maid outfit, "Good morning Shirou-sensei, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

Shirou look up at Chachamaru, "Ah~ Chachamaru, good morning. I'm preparing fried rice for breakfast." He said as holding a knife to cuts the vegetables and spices.

Merem who also just wake up coming to the kitchen with sleepy eyes, "Shirou, could you make me some coffee first? Oh, also make a tea as well." He take a seat and put his head on the table.

"You shouldn't stay up late last night," he shook his head with disbelief. "Especially, only wanted to beat Eva with videogames," he grinned.

"That old hag still loved playing videogames even she's over 700 year old," he snorted as Chachamaru put coffee and tea in front of him. "Thank you Chachamaru."

"You're welcome master."

"I thought you only called Eva as your master Chachamaru?" Shirou asked as he started to heat the frying pan. "Why did you also call him master?"

"She's made from one of Master Solomon creations," a voice spoke up. "It's been a while Shirou-dono. How are you?" The Demon of the Left Arm, known as the _King of Rats_ spoke as it coming out from Merem hand and then transforms into an elderly priest.

"I'm fine, thank you." Shirou replied as he put the ingredients into the frying pan. "It's never get old when I see you last time in that form." He chuckled.

The delicious smell from Shirou's cooking lingering in the air and wakes the rest of the residence up.

Eva groggily wakes up when she smells something delicious in the air. She lazily get up from her bed and going down to the kitchen following the smell. "Chachamaru did you cooking now?" she asked while rubbing sleeps in her eyes.

"Good morning master. Shirou-sensei is the one cooking," Chachamaru greeted monotonously. "I suggest that you should change first master, your clothes is too revealing." She said.

Evangeline confused and looked at her night gown. She wore a black see-through camisole without a bra and black lowlegs lace panties. "Why should I…" she paused when Shirou blushed, "Change…" and she saw Merem rolled his eyes with an old priest holding his laughed. "When I was on my house…" she trailed, then screamed immediately and ran to her room.

Merem and King of Rats laughed at Eva. Shirou tried to removed Eva's naughty's picture in his mind, 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts…'

"What is going on here?" Bazett asked with Caren walked beside her.

"Did breakfast ready Shirou?" Caren slowly walked to the table. Shirou and Chachamaru placed the food on the tables.

"I'll go wakes Rin and Venus now" he said as he put the apron away.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Shirou, pervert, ecchi, beast…" Eva trailed as she eating now.<p>

"Well~ you come out only wearing _that_~" Caren said with a wicked grin, causing everyone to laugh.

Shirou tried to change the topic before Rin eats him alive, "W-well, what are you guys planning to do now?"

"Bazett need to get back to Clock Tower, Caren and I need to go back at Burial Agency. Waver said it's to avoid suspicious from the _Queen_ Herself." Merem told Shirou. "A Dead Apostle Ancestor round up together with fugitive, Enforcers, Sealing Designation and Burial Agency." Merem pointed out as he eats again, "And also even Earth is ruled by Magus, Mahora is still Mages territory."

"Good point," Rin said as she looked at her food. "What's our next move?"

"We need to stay low," Bazett suggested. "First thing we need to do is figure this guy, Fate Averrunchus."

"Waver and I've look at his files and all of it is fakes," Merem frowns. "Unless…"

"He come from Mundus Magicus," Eva answered. "My record as fugitive is not on this side, because I came from Mundus Magicus," Eva smirked. "And we all know that Mages and Magus never cared about each other's business."

"That is our only clue…" Shirou said as he tries to figure out who is Fate Averrunchus. "I've already contacted Touko Aozaki, a puppet maker."

Bazett looks confused at this, "_Dirty Red_? How and why did you do that Shirou?"

Shirou smirked, "I have my way, and it's for your lost arm." Caren who hearing this holds her breaths but keep her flat expression.

Shirou finished his food and wipe his mouth with napkin, "She said she's able to reproduce your left arm." While Chachamaru clean the dishes and plates Rin helped the gynoid. "She can reproduce it in such a perfect way that it comes close to the real one, but…" his face turned to pale. "Never, I mean NEVER, called her _Dirty Red_. You wouldn't know what she's going to do with you when she knows you call her that," he shivered.

Everyone except Rin looked at him strangely. "Anyways, when is your next flight?" Shirou tried to ignore the subject.

"In one hour, because we don't want to arrive along midnights," Merem spokes.

"I shall return then Master; it's nice to see you Chachamaru." King of Rats bowed and return into Merem's left arm.

"You as well, King of Rats…" Chachamaru replied.

* * *

><p>"Takamichi will drive you to the airport. It's time you should go and I'm sorry I can't escort you all to the airport." Shirou apologized. "Sorry for troubling you Takamichi."<p>

"It's a shame that you all must go back now," Takamichi said as he wave off Shirou apology at driver seat. "Well, get in, you don't want to miss your flight," he light up his smoke.

Everyone except Chachamaru whose cleaning up the cottage, seeing of Merem, Bazett and Caren in front of Mahora gate, "We'll be in touch then…" Three of them leave with Takamichi's car.

As the car is out of sight Shirou spoke at Eva, "Eva, you come with me, I have some business outside Mahora." He look at his daughter, "I'm sorry dear, but mama will take you to your new school tomorrow." Venus look disappointed but Shirou pats her head, "How about the day after? I promised I'll take you to school." Venus smiled at this.

Rin look very disappointed at Shirou, he always took Eva everywhere he go ever since at and after Kyoto. She knows that her curse makes her bound to Shirou no matter what and he hasn't been with her since Venus come to their life, also they're living at Eva's place now.

Eva looks at Rin pained expression. On one side she's happy that Shirou will always be with her, but on the other side, she's felt shameful because she stole someone's love. Just like Arika stole Nagi from her.

Sighing, she crossed her arms. "I'll be staying here Shirou. I wanted to talk with Rin in private." She looks at Rin, "You don't mind right?"

"Alright, then…" Rin answered while figuring out Eva's intention. If she's going to take Shirou from her, she'll going take her down, even with her own life.

Shirou frowns at the conversation between the two women, "I assume there will be no casualties between this _talk_?" he asked.

"No," Eva shakes her head, "It's just girls' talk…"

Shirou looks at the two of them still locked their eyes and sighed, "Suit yourself then, I'll be back at midnight." He scratches his head in frustration and he left.

"Bye, papa!" Venus waved her hand.

As they went back to the cottage, they spotted Negi and Asuna in front of the cottage. "Negi-kun, Chamo-kun, Asuna-Chan, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Negi-sensei wanted to ask Master to become her apprentice," Chachamaru answered.

Rin massages her temples, "Let's just come inside okay," Rin look at her daughter, "Venus, why don't you play with Chachamaru and Zero inside…" Before Rin finished, Venus already drags Chachamaru with enthusiast and smile on her face.

Everyone look dumbstruck at sight, "Let's just get inside…" Rin muttered.

As they come inside and take a seat Eva begin to talk, "So, you wanted to become my apprentice? What are you, an idiot?" Eva said with venom on her tones. "And I still had grudges against your father, Thousand Master!" she spat. "Why don't you asked Takamichi or Shirou or," she paused, "Rin, to teach you!" she didn't know why she started to call _her_, Rin.

Rin still uncomfortable when Eva calling her first name. Maybe she's hiding something, "For your information Eva, Me and Shirou are Magus. We cannot teach Magecraft to Mages, also opening your Magic Circuits is too painful when you reach Negi's age." She said cooly, "Well, except Shirou. He's opening his Magic Circuits in Negi's age, but he's almost loose his nerve systems." She rolled her eyes at Shirou's doing long time ago when he explained how he opened his Magic Circuits.

"Even so, I still coming today to you to ask become your apprentice," Negi take a knee. "I saw for myself in Kyoto! The only person who I should learn Mages magical combat from you, Evangeline-san!" His answer is full of determination.

Eva smirked at this. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes!"

Eva crossed her arms, "Very well, if you insist. But I happen to be an Evil Mages." She sneered, "When you happen to ask something from Evil Mages, you will have something to offer in return." Asuna had a bad feeling when Eva show her feet. "First you have to lick my feet," Rin chuckled when she saw Asuna twitching and start counting. "Then we'll talk about you swearing your eternal devoting to me as my slave."

"That was quick." Chachamaru pointed as she saw her master falling.

Rin get away as Asuna smacked Eva square on her face and she fall down from her seat, "What do you think you're doing!" Asuna shouted, "Making such request from a child!"

"Lick your feet?" Rin giggled, "I didn't know you had such a fetish, though now that I think about it; it's to be expected isn't it? After all, living for so long, one almost certainly would have developed some kind of weird kinkiness to deal with everything…" Rin smirked and leered at her.

Evangeline rubbed her sore cheek and blushed brightly. "S-sh-shut up! Nothing is free you know!" she look at Asuna, "And why do you even care about this brat!" then she smirked. "Maybe you are becoming pedophile like Iincho…" she sneered.

The only reaction from Asuna is beating the living day out from Eva as Negi tried to stop the fighting but failed.

After they stopped few minutes ago with bruises and sweat, Eva looks at Negi. "Come back here next Saturday, and I'll test you to decide whether you can be my apprentice or not."

"Thank You!" Negi bowed and left with Asuna.

* * *

><p>Rin scoffed, "Now that I know your kinky fetishes, I'm worried about Shirou and my safety. I bet you planned to try to sneak into our bed and kidnap Shirou, right? Evaaa-Chan~" Rin narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer at her.<p>

Evangeline's blush burned even brighter, "N-no! I'm not!" She ranted and finally decided to shut her mouth since no noise would come out no matter what she did and silently seethed until she composed herself. Silence reigned, partly because the vampire still couldn't shot back and partly because she was trying to focus on other matter.

After she calmed herself down from Rin's teasing, she cleared her throat. "Now, what I'm trying to talk with you is… about Shirou." She gave a smug smirk at the frowning Rin whose mouth now shuts after hearing Eva mentioning about Shirou.

Rin spoke but keep her even stare at Eva, "What do you want? Despite that you and Shirou are bound each other's, also your generosity that let us stay here. I know that there's more to it."

Eva was pierced by Rin's unnerving stare that was almost to make her squirm as she watched the older looking woman that's younger than her, knowing what's on her mind already.

"From what I have seen of your attitude, I already know about…Me, **_sharing_** Shirou with you," Rin paused, "And you've already thinking to steal him away from me. But decided talk with me, his wife to shared him with you?" Eva is speechless when she emphasized the word share and knowing her plans.

"The way you behave around him, and the first name occasions, it was enough for me to guess that you'd have falling in love with him and didn't have the best experience falling in love," Rin hit the mark again, "And until recently you were rejected and betrayed because **_he_** didn't bothered to listen and leaved you, weren't you?"

Speechless again, not because she had deduced that she was rejected and betrayed, Evangeline shakily nodded with tears that almost fall from her eyes, causing her female companion to nod in understanding, "I knew someone like you once. She was my own sister. After the War, she died because she was consumed by the Holy Grail. I know that she loved Shirou as much as I do. But she hadn't any chance to say it."

Eva saw a soft and sad smile appeared on Rin's face as she reminisced about her long lost biological sister.

"What I mean is, I'm agreeing about your deal." Eva shot her head up hearing this, but Rin raised his hand. "The circumstances are, will Shirou agree about this or not. I'm truly believed that you don't deserve this prison or the man that betrayed you, I might not be able to help you, but at least, I know that you deserved some happiness in your life."

Although Rin hates to admit, doing this especially for Eva was likely going to be exponentially more difficult because the 3-A eccentrics about men.

Evangeline wiped her tears and shakily ran to hugs Rin, "I know it's hard for me to say this especially with the way I act towards you, b-bu-but…" Evangeline grimaced and forced herself to say it, "Thank you so much Rin." She looks up to stare her in her eyes, "I don't know how I must repay you for this." She said cutely.

Their eyes connected and Eva realized what she just said at the last part.

"Ho~ I just happen to know how…"

And… another wailed of… could be heard around the Academy just like the last time in Kyoto…

* * *

><p>Shirou shivered as he reaches the train station, because it's rather cold tonight. He wore a black trench coat with blue jeans and his favorite white t-shirt with blue sleeves, he also wear sport shoes. Silently, he Reinforced his senses throughout almost empty train station. He started counting how many peoples in the station and how many those aware with his presence. He's smiling at the familiar presences behind him.<p>

Slowly, he stops at the nearest bench that a red haired woman with orange trench coat who's smoking with a large suitcase nears her and he take a seat beside her. "Did I make you wait?" He asks.

The woman exhaled, "This is my last you know. How's your life? Still being chased by Clock Tower?"

Shirou chuckled, "You should stop smoking too much Touko. It's not good for your health."

The woman named Touko snorted. "Says the man who's never cared for himself." She threw her smoke, "So, mind to telling me why you are calling me? And not meet me at the Garan no Dou **(A/N: Hall of Monastery, Touko's Workshop)**"

Shirou lean back to his seat, "I can't stay far away from my workplace, I'm a teacher now." He smirked.

Touko laughed, "Hahaha, I couldn't believe what I just hear." Then she stops after few second of laughing. "So, you still didn't answer my first question."

"I need an artificial left arm," he replied. "Just like you gave to Ryougi Shiki, but I need it have combat capabilities, especially hand to hand combat." He took out a paper from his pocket, "Here, it's her right arm measurements and where its cut."

"When did you need it?" She put the paper into her own pocket.

"As fast as you can."

"And about my payment?" She smirked.

Shirou took out a small brown envelope, "Here's the advance money," he gave the envelope by slipping it on the bench, "The rest is after you finished it."

Touko feel how thick the envelope is, "That's quite many you have there," she whistled, "How did you get it?"

Shirou laughed, "Want to try to become a teacher?" Touko snorted. "I told so." He laughed again then stand up. "I should get back, it's nice to meet you again Touko." He start walking then stopped after few steps and look at her. "Oh, I've already met your sister. She's quite scary, just like you."

"I don't want to know about it." She scoffed.

Shirou chuckled, "Still hate her, eh? Maybe you shouldn't steal money too much by using her names." All he got from Touko just grunted relied. "Also, your Mystic Eye-Killer Glasses is quite amazing as well."

Touko turn her head hearing this, "How did you know about it? Don't tell me that you manage to Projecting it." She narrowed her eyes.

Shirou open his palm and second later there's glasses there, "It's one of my special traits," then he dismissed his projection, "I'll tell you after you've finished my order." Then he walks away and out of her sight.

"You are truly dangerous man with your ability, Shirou." She takes out another stick and lite it, "Just like your father." She picks up her suitcase and walk to another direction.

* * *

><p>Shirou walked until he reaches Mahora Academy gates then stopped. "You can come out Setsuna, Mana." He spoke to the wind.<p>

A rustling sound could be heard behind him, "How did you know it was us Shirou-sensei?" Setsuna ask.

"I have my way," he shrugged. "And I can see you very well from here Mana." He looks toward the distance.

Mana can look from her scope that her teacher saw her through it and lowered her riffle. Then she came out from her hiding a bit far away from her teacher and classmate and walk to them.

"How did you know that it was us, Shirou-sensei?" Setsuna shocked.

Putting his hands inside his pockets, "I already told you, am I? I'm an **Archer**." He said cryptically and look at his watch, "I should get back, it's midnight already. You two have class tomorrow, so go to sleep." He told the two female stalkers (**A/N: I think it's kind of their hobby, stalking peoples**)

"W-wa-wait!" Setsuna stopped her adult male teacher, "C-cou-could you teach me swordsmanship?" She blushed embarrassedly.

Shirou raised an eyebrow, "I thought you already have learned under Shinmei-Ryuu styles? Why do you want to learn from me?"

Setsuna fidgeted, "When I was fighting Tsukuyomi at Kyoto, I realized that my skill is not enough." She gripped her sword tightly, "I need to get stronger for Konoka-ojou-sama!" She stared at her teacher with fire in her eyes.

Shirou look at the one-sided ponytail girl then sighed, "I'm not going to promised you that you will get stronger from what you are now," he turn around, "But," he paused, "Meet me afterschool tomorrow." Then he walks away.

Setsuna beamed at this, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she bowed deeply.

"Good for you Setsuna," Mana who silent all the time replied as she following her teacher to get back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Shirou open the door, "I'm back." He heard no response and took off his shoes. "I think everyone had asleep now." He said to himself.<p>

After he put his trench coat away, he go to his daughter room and found she's already asleep with Chachazero as her companion doll and Chachamaru who sitting upright with a cord connecting to the plugs. He tiptoed to get closer and kissed her forehead, "Good night my little angel," he murmured softly.

He went straight back to his room and found its pitch black. He looks for the switch and turn on the lights. His mouth was agape at the sight in front of him.

Eva, who's only clad in revealing underwear, is tied against the bed posts with her mouth being gagged by… underwear and tried to scream but only can muffled. Rin who's sitting at the edge of the bed with her… dominatrix suit smiling smugly at him and some _toys_ on her hand, "You're back in time, Shirou…" She purred.

"I'm home Rin," Shirou replied nervously.

"We wouldn't want to miss all this _fun_ without you…" she purred again while Eva tried to struggle effortlessly.

"So… I'll take the sofa then." He turns around, trying to escape.

Shirou was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "No, you won't." Rin pulled and pinned her down to the floor, "Eva-Chan decided to join in the fun," she look at the chibi vampire. "Isn't that right, Eva-Chan~" As she tied Shirou up and he started to pray, what in the Root name he has done that tempted Root so much…

"Ah~ young love…" The dean only said as he and Albeiro heard all of the conversation from a bug that Albeiro planted on Eva house.

"Indeed it was…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**Another short filler chapter (=_=)7**

**Yes, Dean/Konoemon is a perverted old man…**

**I think, Ken Akamatsu loved pantyshots, because there's so much of it inside Mahou Sensei Negima *LOL***


	13. NOTICE!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: www change org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang

IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>Darth Drafter<br>arturus  
>Iseal<br>Shisarakage  
>Uzunaru999<br>Dark-Knight  
>fearme80<br>Devilsummoner666  
>slicerness<br>Toa Naruto  
>Soleneus<br>kagedoragon  
>dansama92<br>KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<br>KyuubiiLover27  
>MozillaEverer<br>4rm36uy  
>ebm6969<br>Repiece  
>phantomshadowdragon<br>Colonel Eagle  
>Timothy1988<br>ShadowZenith  
>awsm125<br>The Purple Critic  
>Darkepyon<br>Zombyra  
>brickster409<br>ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Silvdra-zero<br>Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime  
>CloudRed1988<br>forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>Lost my shoe in Sheol  
>ToyHaunter<br>Hiyami  
>PuckReathof<br>demonsinger  
>konomu-Imout<br>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
>yuseiko-chan<br>Elvira-baba  
>Icecce<br>iampieman  
>Ultimabloodblade<br>Gintoki  
>kumar9900<br>DemonAngel of Ice  
>dragon-cloud16<br>Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf  
>Flame-Fist-Ace<br>Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<br>kniznik  
>NARUHAREM FOREVA<br>NHunter  
>Angry Hamster<br>Kouken Tenshi  
>Yume Saint-Clair<br>Oo-chan  
>jojo(non inscrit)<br>gaia (pas inscrit)  
>Estelle Uzumaki<br>Melana76  
>onarluca<br>Xanara  
>odvie<br>archiemouse  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>taj14  
>c i am a dragon<br>God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
>Warrior of Olympus<br>Xxfreefallangelxx  
>BituMAN<br>shadowcub  
>acepro Evolution<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Hunter200007<br>kyo anime  
>Nysk<br>Killeraction49  
>Storylover213<br>arya19  
>irvanthedamned<br>Kiranos  
>KingKidBadAss<br>nimb09  
>Paladeus<br>Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth  
>DrunkManSquakin<br>cabel1972  
>dynomike88<br>Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<br>Rekmond  
>Farmer Kyle<br>You-Lack-BadAssery  
>Silverscale<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Harute Haptism<br>Oxyxoon  
>high lord mage<br>FatalCrimsonScion  
>Starfire99<br>Doombreed  
>AdamantiumTP<br>NightInk  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>God Emperor of GAR-halla<br>xArtehx  
>Kapola Nuva<br>HunterAzrael  
>anime-death-angel<br>sabery  
>Bahamutzero94<br>Soul Painted Black  
>Infinite Freedome<br>Rodneysao  
>Shatsuka<br>jm1681  
>Ookami88<br>Akira Strider  
>empresskitsune<br>KitsuneGirl021  
>KagomeGirl021<br>Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<br>CelticReaper  
>fullhouses<br>Felur  
>TitaniumWyvern<br>NeonZangetsu  
>LargerSnowdevil<br>I'm Yu  
>Define Incompetent<br>Caw-Raven  
>BackwardsHazard<br>lord Martiya  
>Umashido<br>pokemoncosmoking  
>sjghostwriter18<br>scout360pyro  
>taintedloki<br>MtSarx  
>kumar9900<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Soulblazer87<br>Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<br>us4gi-ch4n  
>Shirabaka Tenji<br>Spear-of-the-doomed  
>Painsake<br>Ben1987  
>Spartan Ninja<br>dante5986  
>Victoriousvillian<br>Sage of Eyes  
>Boomerbambam<br>YosoNoAkuma  
>Megaman88<br>Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Daniel Lynx  
>Sibjisibdi<br>sleepwhenyourdead1989  
>BackwardsHazard<br>Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan  
>Duochanfan<br>alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>EternalKnight219<br>deadak  
>Idiote<br>AkumaKami64  
>loki0191<br>konoha's Nightmare  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku  
>spider79<br>ZloGlaZ  
>Erebus of the Banat<br>belnonm  
>Tristan Blackheart<br>Xefix  
>dbzsotrum9<br>Nanna00  
>kired-reader<br>Kingswriter  
>hollyshortfowl<br>ChaosRaptorEye  
>The Infamous Man<br>Vampchick2010  
>THE Dark Dragen<br>26-Lord-Pain  
>Vail Ryuketsu<br>darkmatter13  
>forbiddenfruitunloved<br>lostandthedamned  
>EmperialGem21<br>Chiyo Asakura  
>SnakeHead85<br>Zediir  
>OccultAura<br>ZeroZangetsu  
>will1by2<br>Taullinis  
>dregus<br>rst64lc  
>Leaf Ranger<br>Meowpuppy  
>Sage of Oblivion<br>Iopno  
>Grz<br>Silvercrystal. ct  
>MercuryDawn<br>mamoru3193  
>BeastWithin<br>gunman  
>2ndsly<br>biggbull2  
>iron elsar<br>andlaissam  
>kayra isis<br>lycanoda  
>Kenpach17<br>DarkYami Motou  
>Manga154<br>Marionnette0116  
>Phoenix182<br>catsfissh  
>sambit<br>Talonspike  
>Ten Commandments<br>dagoredhel  
>pac628<br>Black Volcaona  
>bloody wolf26<br>shizuma12  
>Isom<br>Dark Dragen  
>The Goddess of Darkness<br>Magic IS WHAT  
>Minako Uzumaki<br>River Nailo-Chaos  
>Kira Kyuu<br>johnny89644  
>Rune Dela Vega<br>jsprx  
>End of an Era<br>Senjuto  
>Kenesu<br>Deltablacknaruto  
>Baka Ecchi Kon<br>WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
>Deathwatch Razgriz<br>11martin  
>ryanshadow19<br>TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
>Ayame0217<br>harry1817  
>Blade1986<br>ZariGS  
>heavenzhell<br>TheSutoikku  
>Fayneir<br>Dragon Wizard 91  
>Final Cyn<br>shadowaseno  
>infinite-yami<br>TheSilentJackofallTrades  
>Dark Dragon of Amaterasu<br>notgonnasay09  
>m6l99 the second<br>RX78-3  
>The-Eighth-Sin<br>Kelligor  
>Sunny Lighter<br>Kingswriter  
>Fuyutaro son<br>Anke14  
>djjaca<br>Shawis Relzair  
>KitsuneDragon<br>HiroJiyuNaka  
>MasterZelva<br>Irishfighter  
>7 Winds<br>Arsenic Snowflake  
>K.S.T.M<br>RudyCrims  
>Train1<br>KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
>Snipa<br>Shiek927  
>Evil Long Penname Having Individual End<br>Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
>Marjo76<br>GreenRena  
>midnight-raven-wing<br>Mikhail Inspired  
>solitare<br>rajvir  
>CloeyMarie<br>The Madness Of My Life  
>raw666<br>Karryn  
>leighann101<br>Naruto-lost-deathnote  
>ParanoidSchizo91<br>kanshisha kitsune  
>germanyswarrior<br>askas30  
>kami no Kage<br>ssjgokillo  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<br>NoLifeKing666  
>santanaann<br>doom13  
>Burning Shadow Wolf<br>Hawner  
>just-alive<br>1sunfun  
>thekiler00<br>Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
>kyuubinaruto634<br>Sportsman  
>OoOXylionOoO<br>Kotias  
>StormxD95<br>demonkira  
>Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman<br>Konerok Hadorak  
>StarGazingAtMidnight<br>FlameDragon14  
>Woodsymoments<br>my-dear-fangirl  
>LoverofLemon<br>irenia  
>OutlawJustice<br>alkkhes  
>Kingkakashi<br>ob niixillis  
>Animefangirl95<br>dark-phantom-dragon  
>Piacine<br>Pharos nous  
>Seta<br>Vincent Avalon  
>Slayer End<br>tenrou29  
>Villain84 Beta 01<br>Valdimarian  
>TheLastTest<br>Phoenix-Amazone  
>Liarana<br>philae89  
>JTFLAM<br>zaika  
>Blackmoony83<br>Skoliro  
>sakura-okasan<br>Tsuh  
>Cyntalan<br>Kael Hyun  
>ChaosRune<br>stoddapb  
>Botosai2001<br>Kouka no Ryuu  
>Firestorm2004<br>Dericof Diname  
>Little Morgsi<br>Kuro Chidori  
>Death123123<br>lou2003us  
>Gohan Zero<br>zxasxc  
>RANMACAT<br>Faded Flight  
>Akuma-Heika<br>Dr. Blue22  
>ultima-owner<br>Lord SilverKnight  
>qckslvykid<br>Znerom  
>Blood Wizard<br>Kiukun-Nadralex  
>phoenixflame22<br>.Dawn  
>MysticSuperSaiyanGohan<br>NyaaMe0W  
>Sedaiv<br>umbra proeliator  
>luneta-star<br>linsword01  
>Khait Khepri<br>Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
>AznPuffyHair<br>Kaori  
>Grindle_the_Wise<br>Reaper2040  
>Mai-Long<br>LIGNTNING THIEF  
>croix ky<br>germanyswarrior  
>squibalicious<br>Wicked Lovely 17  
>FlashDevil<br>fated slayer  
>maddnessisgood<br>violettruth  
>SagaAuraMana<br>death77  
>dracokyuubi<br>TheOtaku Akatsuki  
>Fiori75<br>Master-of-Mythology  
>Raxius<br>CherryBerry58  
>Kage no hon'no<br>Lathen11  
>Itachi Hyuuga<br>Yoko The Spirit Fox  
>Lithius Osmius<br>tridemonnaruto  
>TigerZodiacAnimeGuru<br>Darkmanu  
>xXxDragonxPhoenixXx<br>munesanzune  
>Alex189<br>GStarrahhxx72  
>EliteDog<br>grenouille7777  
>Cloud Piece<br>Liger01  
>WhiteElfElder<br>lancecomwar  
>Aeonir<br>Random user  
>James Masters<br>Pokethat  
>DanteSparda894<br>Faraway-R  
>Lord Xantos A. Fowl<br>XKhaosXKyuubiX  
>Daenerys Starcatcher<br>kumar9900  
>XXsnowXXblind<br>Marick Kel Thalas  
>lou2003us<br>The wolf god Fenrir  
>krobin02<br>stone20  
>Hattori Sei<br>Bonesboy15  
>spidermonkey92k<br>Katea-Nui  
>PZldfn<br>Mach68  
>Star1wars3<br>MadxHatter123  
>shelter<br>Ryuu no kage  
>epicallyshawn<br>Gilgameshtheking9791  
>GottaLUVmyth<br>Boneboy15  
>KatzeNoel<br>Siriusly Grim  
>Ex10<br>Seans  
>Korisovra<br>Unknown Shinobi  
>robzone<br>Ashes of the Dragon  
>Darkangel2221<br>honeyMellon  
>Fluffydruid<br>CyberSleepy  
>Gun Wraith<br>Trincessblack  
>huntershalsher13<br>sutam 1  
>Zarosian Chaos<br>LegendaryGamer  
>Cricycle<br>Thatguy6660  
>RyokoTenchi<br>Cyn Finnegan  
>Renting<br>YoukoTaichou  
>DarkusCyril<br>Vulkan  
>NostradamusMB<br>narusaku dramione  
>Dr5wolz-AA<br>DM2012  
>Darknessflamesaiyan<br>ImSoGodLikeIsh  
>hollow-kyuubi<br>Zerothanhedgehog  
>King of Hearts 129<br>Crowfether  
>Edokage<br>Ibskib  
>Chrisdz<br>FF8 Squall Lionhart  
>Dany le fou<br>hokage of dragon  
>RyuzakiLaw1<br>Ag3nt-T  
>1sniperwolf<br>Allena Moyashi Walker  
>Crono Drago<br>Noir Detective  
>Time Hollow<br>fg7dragon  
>Dragon VS Phoenix<p>

* * *

><p>This is place where our imagination fly<br>This is place where we expressed our feelings  
>In this place <strong>we don't need anythings<br>****Reviews, Appreciations, and Flames is that we all wanted**

This is my solidarity for all of my fellow writers...

**FORTIS 499**


End file.
